Il est temps pour Tenten de sortir de l'ombre
by Princesse d'Argent
Summary: [Fic terminée] Tsunade confie à Tenten une mission, qui exigera de la jeune fille qu'elle trahisse ses coéquipiers... NejixTenten EPILOGUE EN LIGNE !
1. Chapitre 1 : le voyage

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, "Il est temps pour Tenten de sortir de l'ombre". Comme vous vous en seriez sûrement doutés, elle tourne autour de Tenten. J'adore vraiment ce perso et je trouve que Kishimoto-sensei n'en fait pas assez cas dans son manga !_

_Plus largement, cette fic tourne autour de l'équipe de Gaï, qui est mon équipe préférée (Avec Neji-chou, Tenten et Lee que j'adorent). Ce sera une mini-fic, car elle ne comportera que trois chapitres, voir quatre au maximum. Le deuxième chapitre viendra dimanche (il est déjà écrit donc je n'aurai pas de retard pour une fois)_

_Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse lire ! Et surtout laissez-moi plein de rewiews !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Il est temps pour Tenten de sortir de l'ombre**

_**CHAPITRE I : le voyage.**_

TENTEN POV

- Alors Tenten, acceptes-tu cette mission ? Sache que tu n'es pas obligée, et que je comprendrais si tu refuses.

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Cette mission me fait horreur, mais mon honneur de ninja et ma fierté de femme ne me permettent pas de refuser. Je hoche la tête, décidée.

- J'accepte.

- Très bien. Pour parer à d'éventuelles fuites, il n'y aura aucune trace écrite de cette mission avant qu'elle ne soit terminée. Je la consignerais une fois achevée, qu'elle ait été un succès ou pas. Il n'y a donc rien d'officiel pour l'instant, tu n'auras donc aucun appui sur Konoha en cas de besoin. Entendu ?

- Haï, Hokage-sama.

- Tu connais tout le reste, je n'ai plus rien à te dire, sinon à te dire bonne chance. Nous attendrons ton retour.

- Vous savez très bien que si j'échoue, je ne reviendrais pas, je réplique d'une voix ferme mais néanmoins assez faible.

- Ne dis pas de pareilles choses.

- C'est pourtant la vérité.

C'est vrai. Si cette mission est un échec, je n'ai que très peu de chances de m'en sortir. Même aucune chance. Je serre les poings. Je ne dois pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Cette mission je l'ai acceptée, tout en sachant ce qu'elle impliquait. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, et je ne le veux pas. Je suis prête.

Tsunade-sama soupire et lève son regard vers moi.

- Tu as raison. Tu peux encore reculer tu sais.

- Non, j'assume complètement mon choix.

- Bien, je vois que tu es déterminée. Des questions avant que je n'appelle tes équipiers ?

- Haï Hokage-sama. Pourquoi moi ? Je ne pense pas être la meilleure pour cette mission.

A cette question, Tsunade-sama sourit. Un sourire mystérieux mais qui se veut rassurant et assuré. Ses yeux me fixent d'un regard intense.

- Tu as un grand potentiel Tenten. Il est temps que tu sortes de l'ombre.

Ses paroles me laissent perplexe. Un grand potentiel, moi ? Sortir de l'ombre ? Que veut-elle dire ? Je suis un peu déstabilisée par sa réponse. Tsunade-sama m'adresse toujours son sourire étrange. Je ne la comprends pas. Ses desseins sont obscurs pour la plupart des ninjas de Konoha, mais là j'ai beau vouloir déchirer le voile de mystère qui l'entoure pour essayer de comprendre, je ne parviens même pas à l'effleurer.

- Je te fais confiance Tenten, reprend-t-elle. Je crois en toi, tout simplement.

Ces mots gonflent mon cœur de courage. Je souris. Si Tsunade-sama croit en moi, c'est que je peux le faire. Oui, ça va aller. Pas d'inquiétude.

Tsunade-sama me sourit cette fois franchement et chaleureusement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas réussir. Bien, si tu n'as pas d'autre question, je vais mander tes coéquipiers.

- Faites.

Mon regard s'assombrit et mon poing se serre. Oui, ça va aller. Mais le plus dur sera de les affronter, eux… Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant, ni même plus tard. Je dois chasser à tout prix cette pensée de mon esprit, au moins jusqu'à ce que la mission soit un succès.

- Alors sors et va attendre dans le couloir, qu"ils pensent que tu as été convoquée en même temps qu'eux.

Je hoche la tête et je sors du bureau après avoir salué Tsunade-sama. Le couloir est désert. Je m'appuie contre le mur et ferme les yeux. M'en voudront-ils ? Oui, c'est évident. Si j'étais à leur place je m'en voudrais aussi. Je risque peut-être de les perdre… Si la mission est un échec je mourrais sans avoir pu me justifier à leurs yeux. Et ça, ça me fait mal. Mais je dois l'accepter. Et puis je peux réussir cette mission… Je le dois même. Je n'échouerai pas, je ne peux pas, rien que pour pouvoir m'expliquer par la suite auprès d'eux. C'est ma première motivation. La seconde, c'est de faire honneur à la confiance que Tsunade-sama a placé en moi. Et la troisième, c'est tout simplement la volonté de vouloir rester en vie…

Soudain, j'entends des voix résonner dans un des couloirs annexes. Ce doit être eux.

- Encore une mission où je vais pouvoir briller par mes techniques de taijutsu, pour que Gaï-sensei soit fier de moi ! Je serai encore plus digne de son estime ! Et il…

- Lee, j'ai compris, coupe une voix, plus posée, plus calme.

La première est celle de Lee, il n'y aucun doute. Son enthousiasme à plaire à Gaï-sensei ne semble pas s'être atténué. Je souris malgré moi.

La seconde, c'est celle de Neji. Toujours aussi posé et un peu froid, renfermé sur lui-même. C'est du Neji tout craché. Il est plus proche de Lee et moi que de n'importe qui d'autre, mais il ne se confie pas énormément. Il faut faire avec. De temps en temps il s'ouvre à nous, et ça nous convient, à Lee et à moi. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le droit de lui en demander plus. C'est à nous de respecter ce qu'il est.

Je les vois tourner dans le couloir où je me trouve et s'avancer. Lee s'agite dans tous les sens en débitant un flot de paroles, tandis que Neji marche calmement et en silence, ses yeux blancs fixés devant lui.

- Ah Tenten-chan ! s'écria Lee en m'apercevant, toujours aussi excité. Tu es déjà là, c'est super !

- Salut Lee, je réponds en souriant, un peu crispée cependant. Bonjour Neji, j'ajoute en me tournant vers celui-ci.

Il hoche la tête à mon intention, me fixant de ses yeux blancs. Je les ai toujours trouvés magnifiques, mais à ce moment précis ils me mettent mal à l'aise. Je suis sûre que Neji a remarqué ma nervosité. Je le sais à la façon dont il me regarde. Néanmoins il ne dit rien. Ça m'arrange, vu que je ne veux absolument pas faire face à ses questions. Je n'aime pas lui mentir et de toute façon il arrive toujours à savoir ce qu'il veut.

- Tu sais quel genre de mission Tsunade-sama veut nous confier ? me demande Lee.

- Aucune idée, je réponds le plus naturellement possible. Nous verrons bien.

- Oui bien sûr tu as raison ! approuve Lee en souriant.

Quand je le vois si gentil et si souriant, cette mission me pèse encore plus. Comment pourrai-je réussir à garder le secret et à lui mentir alors qu'il est si… si lui quoi ! Lee est le garçon le plus exubérant que je connais, mais c'est aussi le plus loyal et le plus gentil. Pourtant il le faut, il faut que je me taise. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera. Qu'ils me pardonneront. J'ai l'impression que je vais les trahir.

Lee frappe à la porte du bureau de Tsunade-sama avec son enthousiasme habituel, et nous entrons tous les trois. Nous la saluons et elle nous sourit. Elle ne me jette pas de regard particulier, ce qui est bien vu de sa part puisque Neji l'aurait tout de suite remarqué.

- Bien, puisque vous êtes tous là, entrons dans le vif du sujet si vous le voulez bien, commence-t-elle. Votre mission. Assez classique. Vous devez aller faire de la surveillance et du nettoyage à la frontière. Entre Hi et Oto.

Elle attrape une carte derrière elle et la déplie devant nous. Elle représente toute la région de la frontière entre le pays du Feu et le pays du Son. Je la connais déjà par cœur cette carte. Tsunade-sama nous montre du doigt une zone de la frontière.

- C'est ici que vous devez inspecter. Nos informateurs dépêchés là-bas nous ont révélé l'existence d'un camp qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Des ninjas d'Oto se sont réunis là-bas.

- Le pays du Son a le droit d'avoir des camps de ninja à la frontière, fait remarquer Neji. Ils ont eux aussi à assurer leur surveillance.

- Non, ce n'est pas un poste de frontière. Celui-ci se situe plus au nord, nous informe Tsunade-sama en désignant le poste sur la carte. Mais soit, continue-t-elle, tu as raison Neji. Oto peut avoir autant de camps qu'il le désire. Du moment qu'ils sont sur leur territoire.

- Ce qui n'est pas le cas de ce camp n'est-ce pas ? je finis, feignant la découverte de cette information.

Je dois faire comme si je n'étais au courant de rien et que j'apprenais au fur et à mesure des explications de Tsunade-sama. Et si je ne dis rien, cela paraîtra suspect, moi qui ai toujours mon mot à dire sur les missions.

- Exactement, poursuit Tsunade-sama.

- C'est incohérent, intervint Neji. Pourquoi un camp sur notre territoire alors que la frontière est toute proche ?

- Ça n'a pas de sens, approuve Lee. Autant l'établir de leur côté.

- Vous avez raison, reprend Tsunade-sama. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont établi ce camp sur les terres de Konoha, mais je sais qu'il n'a pas le droit d'y être. Sa présence viole le traité de non-présence d'Oto sur notre territoire. Votre mission est donc de le raser.

- Corps et biens ?

- Vous pouvez vous contenter de chasser les ninjas du pays. Mais veillez bien à ce qu'ils restent de leur côté cette fois.

Je traduis, en gros il faut les tuer. Si on se contente de les chasser, ils pourront revenir et ils le feront. Neji et Lee ne disent rien, ils acquiescent seulement.

- Vous n'avez pas de questions ? nous demande ensuite Tsunade-sama.

Chacun secoue la tête négativement.

- Bien. Alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. Bonne chance.

Elle nous tend la carte, que Neji prend et met dans une de ses poches. Puis nous nous levons et la saluons, avant de sortir. Dans le couloir, alors que nous marchons, tout est silencieux. Ce qui n'est pas normal, puisque Lee est toujours là. Je tourne la tête vers lui, et je le vois, l'expression renfermée, le regard fixe. Je sais ce qu'il a : il appréhende de devoir tuer des gens. Comme moi d'ailleurs. Et comme Neji, j'en suis sûre. Est-ce pitoyable comme attitude pour un ninja ? Je ne crois pas. Il est dur pour quiconque de devoir tuer un homme, que ce soit un ninja ennemi ou pas. Et un ninja a beau être formé pour ça, ce n'est jamais facile. Nous avons tous trois déjà tué un bon nombre de personnes, mais je ne pense pas qu'un seul d'entre nous en est tiré du plaisir. Personnellement, je n'aime pas faire ça. Pas de sang-froid. J'ai déjà dû accomplir des missions d'assassinat, et c'est de loin ce que j'aime le moins. Mais c'est mon métier, et je l'assume. Tout comme cette mission.

Je pose une main que j'aimerais réconfortante sur l'épaule de Lee.

- Lee ? je murmure doucement.

- Oui Tenten-chan ? me répond-t-il, encore un peu ailleurs car je viens de le sortir de ses pensées.

- Ça va aller, je lui assure.

Il me sourit alors franchement.

- Bien sûr. Tous ensemble hein ?

- Comme toujours, je réponds avec un sourire.

Il lève son poing devant lui. Je l'imite en plaçant le mien collé au sien. Nous regardons alors tous les deux Neji. Il ne dit rien mais joint son poing aux nôtres. Je distingue le petit sourire qu'il a au coin.

- Ouais, tous ensemble ça ira ! s'écrie Lee, son enthousiasme retrouvé.

Il se remet alors à s'agiter comme d'habitude, et reprend son éternel discours sur son adoration pour Gaï-sensei. Neji et moi nous regardons et levons les yeux au ciel en même temps. Puis je ris. Je suis tellement bien avec eux. Lee nous entraîne ensuite, Neji et moi, vers la sortie. Oui, je suis tellement bien. Cette mission va être si dur à accomplir… J'espère pouvoir y arriver… Pour leur expliquer.

La première journée de voyage est plutôt silencieuse. Nous sautons d'arbre en arbre rapidement, sans prononcer un mot. Ce qui est somme toute habituel, puisqu'en mission nous ne nous mettons à parler que lorsque nous nous arrêtons le soir.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je me trouve un peu en retrait par rapport à Neji et à Lee. Ils filent devant moi et je les suis instinctivement. Je suis plongée dans mes pensées. Chaque pas, chaque saut que je fais me rapproche de mon objectif. Me rapproche de ma mission. Je sens ma nervosité s'accroître au fur et à mesure. Je sens mon esprit répéter de lui-même ce que j'aurai à faire à l'heure H. Et encore, il nous reste encore pas mal de chemin à parcourir.

Nous ne rencontrons qu'un groupe de brigands qui ne résiste pas longtemps, vu qu'il ne fait absolument pas le poids face à nous. Nous sommes à peine ralentis et repartons immédiatement. Nous continuons comme ça jusqu'au coucher de soleil. Comme nous sommes en été, nous nous arrêtons tard, et nous repartirons tôt demain matin, à l'aube. Le camp, sommaire, est dressé rapidement dans une petite clairière. Trois sacs de couchage posés en cercle. Au milieu se trouvera notre feu. On ne peut pas faire plus rudimentaire.

- Lee, va chercher du bois pour le feu, commence Neji, qui prend comme toujours la direction des opérations. Tenten, tu te charges de l'allumer. Moi je vais inspecter les alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne.

Lee, qui s'est déjà enfoncé dans le bois, hoche la tête, je l'imite. Nous sommes tellement habitués à cette procédure, que nous répétons à chaque mission de ce type, que Neji ne le répète à chaque fois que comme une formalité. Alors que les garçons partent vaquer tous les deux à leurs tâches respectives, je pose nos sacs près de l'emplacement du feu et je m'agenouille à côté. Je sors déjà la nourriture, fruits secs, viande séchée que nous n'aurons qu'à faire cuire et du riz. Nos gourdes d'eau les rejoignent juste après. Il n'y a pas de cours d'eau aux alentours, aussi faudra-t-il faire attention. Je me relève ensuite, regardant tout autour.

J'entends soudain un bruit de feuillages derrière moi et je me retourne, vive comme l'éclair, un kunaï à la main que je m'apprête à lancer.

- Ce n'est que moi, s'annonce tout simplement Neji.

Rassurée, je baisse mon bras et range mon kunaï. J'ai eu un bon réflexe, mais je pense que c'est surtout parce que je suis toujours sur les nerfs. Je ferme les yeux une fraction de secondes pour me calmer puis je les rouvre aussitôt. Nous sommes encore à une bonne distance de la frontière, ma mission ne débute pas encore. Je dois me maîtriser un peu plus.

Neji me jette un regard puis va s'asseoir sur une souche juste à coté des sacs de couchage.

- Nerveuse ?

Je me contente de répondre à sa question par un haussement d'épaules avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je sens que son regard est posé sur moi, mais je garde obstinément les yeux fixés devant moi et lui ne dit rien. Lee nous trouve dans cette position lorsqu'il revient avec le bois pour le feu. Il nous regarde, dubitatif, alors qu'il pose son fardeau au centre de nos sacs de couchage.

- Ça va tous les deux ?

- Bien sûr, je réponds avec un grand sourire avant de me lever pour m'occuper du feu. Merci pour le bois.

- Pas de quoi, je me contente d'obéir aux ordres de Sa Majesté, me rétorque Lee en riant.

Je joins mon rire au sien. La Majesté en question, c'est Neji. Un petit jeu entre Lee et moi, auquel le principal concerné est insensible. Le contraire aurait été étonnant de toute façon.

Je prépare ensuite le dîner rapidement tout en discutant avec Lee. Une fois que la nourriture cuit sur le feu, nous retournons nous asseoir près de Neji. Celui-ci fait un mouvement du doigt sur la carte que Tsunade-sama nous a donnée et qu'il a dépliée devant lui.

- Si nous continuons à ce rythme, nous devrons arriver en rue de la frontière d'ici demain en fin d'après-midi, nous informe-t-il.

- A cette allure, la mission devrait donc être achevée d'ici après-demain au plus tard et nous rentrerons à Konoha en un rien de temps ! s'exclame Lee en se levant et en faisant le signe de la victoire. Gaï-sensei va être fier de notre rapidité ! Nous lui ferons honneur !

Ça y est, il recommence à s'agiter. Comme prévu, il nous sort son couplet sur Gaï-sensei, qu'il ne doit pas le décevoir etc etc… Je secoue la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Lee est vraiment désespérant. Mais il ne risque pas de s'arranger, vu que Gaï-sensei l'encourage dans cette voie. Ils sont aussi dérangés l'un que l'autre. Mais bon, après tout, Lee sans Gaï-sensei ne serait pas Lee, et Gaï-sensei sans Lee ne serait pas Gaï-sensei. Je tourne la tête vers Neji et je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Il a bientôt fini là ? je lui demande, faisant mine d'être exaspérée.

- Sûrement pas, me répond Neji. Il est parti pour des heures.

- Hélas, je soupire.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que le dîner est prêt que Lee se calme et s'installe pour manger. Le repas n'a rien d'extraordinaire mais nous l'apprécions à sa juste valeur après une journée de course.

- Allez-y doucement sur l'eau les garçons, je préviens. Il n'y a pas de cours d'eau aux alentours, et je ne sais pas si on en trouvera demain.

- Il y en aura sûrement près de la frontière, intervient Neji. Les ninjas d'Oto installés dans le camp doivent se ravitailler eux aussi.

- De toute façon ce n'est pas désertique ici, ajoute Lee. On trouvera sûrement un cours d'eau avant même notre arrivée à la frontière.

Je hoche la tête. La conversation se poursuit dans la bonne humeur, nous finissons notre dîner dans le calme. Peu après, Lee tombe de sommeil et préfère aller se coucher immédiatement. A peine nous a-t-il souhaité une bonne nuit qu'il s'endort. Je souris puis je m'étire en posant mon dos contre la petite souche dans la clairière. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Les petites lumières qui y clignotent m'ont toujours fascinée. Lorsqu'on suit les constellations du regard, on a l'impression de faire un voyage, un magnifique voyage, dans un pays brillant. J'aime me perdre dans les étoiles. Ça me permet, selon les circonstances, soit de m'évader et d'oublier, soit de réfléchir en paix. Ce soir, mon voyage dans les étoiles m'aide à cogiter posément et dans le calme.

Je pense à ma mission. Face à la nuit, je l'aborde plus sereinement. Après tout, il me suffit de l'accomplir avec succès pour me justifier auprès de mes équipiers. Mais je sais que ça va me faire mal de les abandonner comme ça sans un mot. Sans une explication. Comment vont-ils le prendre eux ? Que vont-ils se dire ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ose pas l'imaginer. A quoi penseront-ils en premier ? Que je suis une traîtresse ? Ou qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose ? J'avoue que je préfèrerais la deuxième solution. J'espère compter assez pour eux pour qu'ils pensent d'abord à cette seconde question. J'espère… Ah la la, je me prends vraiment trop la tête. Tenten, concentre-toi plutôt sur ta mission ! Ou tu vas tout rater.

Mon regard s'accroche sur une étoile plus brillante que les autres. Vénus, l'Etoile du Berger. Un petit point qui guide au milieu du ciel. Un astre qui m'inspire. Comme reflétée par cette étoile je me vois en train d'accomplir ma mission, impeccablement. Et puis soudain, une question naît sur mes lèvres. Inspirée par le ciel étoilé.

- Neji ?

- Haï ?

- Que ferais-tu si on te confiait une mission importante pour le village, mais qui exigerait que tu doives trahir des coéquipiers ? je demande, les yeux toujours levés vers les étoiles.

Je peux sentir le regard intrigué de Neji se poser sur moi. Un petit moment de silence passe.

- Pourquoi cette question ? interroge finalement Neji.

- Pour savoir. Elle me trotte dans la tête. Alors, que ferais-tu ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai posé cette question. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment je me suis dit qu'elle m'aiderait à y voir plus clair. L'avis de Neji m'a toujours été très important, m'interroger sur ce qu'il ferait, lui, à ma place, me réconfortera sûrement.

Il laisse encore passer un moment de silence avant de me répondre.

- Je l'accomplirais, finit-il par me dire de son ton posé. Le devoir de ninja et la sécurité du village passent avant tout le reste. Il est difficile d'avoir à trahir des coéquipiers, surtout si on les connaît depuis longtemps, mais la mission reste prioritaire.

- Même si ça signifie les abandonner dans une situation qui peut se révéler dangereuse ?

- Oui. Si tu leur fais confiance, tu sais qu'ils vont s'en sortir.

Je médite sur ses paroles. Oui, il a entièrement raison. J'ai une confiance aveugle en Neji et en Lee, et je suis certaine qu'ils parviendront à vaincre tous les ninjas d'Oto sans mon aide. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils comptent parmi les meilleurs ninjas de Konoha. Sur ce point, je ne suis pas inquiète. Enfin si, un peu, mais je me dis qu'il ne peut rien leur arriver de très grave.

Ce qui me pèse le plus, c'est de les trahir… de passer de l'autre côté. Mais comme Neji l'a dit, la mission reste prioritaire. Oui, il a raison. Je me doutais qu'il me répondrait de la sorte. Neji est avant tout un ninja et il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Et je le devrais aussi. Je ne devrais pas douter. Et je ne doute plus à présent. Si je me sens faillir, je me rappellerais les paroles de Neji. Et je me relèverai.

D'un coup je me sens mieux. Merci Neji, encore une fois je te dois tout. Le nombre de fois qu'il m'a encouragée et rassurée, même inconsciemment, est tout simplement phénoménal. J'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours derrière moi pour me soutenir. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'aime.

Car oui, moi, Tenten, j'aime Neji Hyûga, même s'il ne le sait pas et qu'il ne le saura probablement jamais. Deux raisons à cela : de une, il a beau n'être issu que de la branche secondaire des Hyûga, le chef de la famille l'a pris sous son aile et il est promis à une importante place au sein de son clan. Et je n'ai pas ma place dans cet univers. De deux, il n'y a absolument aucune chance pour que Neji m'aime en retour. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse éprouver de sentiments d'amour vis à vis d'une fille, ce n'est ni dans son caractère ni dans ce qu'il est. Je pense qu'il a trop souffert pour cela. Il avait donné tout son amour à son père et celui-ci est mort. Neji a vécu cet événement comme un abandon. C'est le fait le plus douloureux de son passé. Maintenant il est fermé sur lui-même et son cœur ne s'ouvrira plus jamais, pas pour être déçu une nouvelle fois. Je pense qu'il a trop peur de souffrir à nouveau. Et je le comprends. Même si je dois rester dans l'ombre à cause de cela. De toute façon, si Neji venait à aimer, ce ne serait pas moi qui serait l'élue. Je ne pense pas le mériter.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, une larme a perlé au coin de mon œil et coule le long de ma joue, alors que mon regard est toujours rivé vers les étoiles. Penser à ça m'a toujours fait pleurer. Songer à la souffrance de Neji me remplit de tristesse. Et j'ai beau savoir que je n'ai aucune chance avec lui, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de la détresse lorsque j'y pense. Tout comme je sais que je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. Ce sont des sentiments cruels mais immuables.

Je sors brutalement de mes pensées lorsque je m'aperçois que Neji est juste au-dessus de moi et m'observe. Surprise, je me redresse vivement, piquant un fard. Je ne l'ai ni entendu, ni vu arriver. Alors que j'essaie tant bien que mal de cacher mon embarras, il s'agenouille et essuie la larme qui a coulé le long de ma joue. Geste qui ne fait qu'augmenter ma rougeur que je tente de réfréner.

- A quoi tu penses ? me demande-t-il.

Je sonde ses yeux blancs. Impassibles. Je suis dans l'incapacité de déchiffrer ce qui lui passe par l'esprit à ce moment précis.

- Aux étoiles ! je réponds finalement avec enthousiasme, cherchant à cacher ma gêne.

Ce qui n'est pas totalement un mensonge, vu que j'y pensais juste avant de penser à lui n'est-ce pas ?

- Elles sont belles, dit simplement Neji.

- Haï, très belles. Et des fois ça me tire une petite larme, comme ça, sans que je ne m'en rende compte ! je déclare joyeusement pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Hum, je sous-estime sûrement Neji là. En effet, il s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose. Si c'est une question, je préfère l'esquiver.

- Bon allez, moi je vais au lit parce qu'il est tard et que nous devons être en forme pour demain ! je déclare en me levant d'un bond de la souche. Bonne nuit !

Et sans laisser le temps à Neji de répondre, je file dans mon sac de couchage à une vitesse phénoménale. J'ai tout juste le temps de l'entendre me répondre "bonne nuit à toi aussi". Hum, ça fait vraiment fuite là. Tant pis. De toute façon, je suis sûre qu'il se doute que je ne lui ai pas exactement dit la vérité.

Je l'entends se relever et se diriger lui aussi vers son sac de couchage. Je ferme les yeux. Le sommeil ne tarde pas à m'emporter, après la fatigante journée que nous avons eue. Juste avant de m'endormir, la phrase de Tsunade-sama me revient en mémoire : " _Tu as un grand potentiel Tenten. Il est temps que tu sortes de l'ombre."_

Le matin, lorsque je me réveille, Neji et Lee sont déjà debout. Je m'empresse de les imiter. Après un rapide petit-déjeuner et quelques paroles échangées, nous reprenons notre voyage, ou plutôt notre course, à travers forêts et plaines. Ce soir au plus tard, j'aurai à accomplir ma mission. Et étrangement, alors qu'hier cette perspective m'angoissait, aujourd'hui je l'aborde sereinement. C'est sûrement dû à la conversation que j'ai eue avec Neji hier.

Comme hier, le voyage se déroule en silence. Le vide est fait dans ma tête. Et plus nous nous rapprochons de la frontière, plus je me sens prête à affronter ma mission. La tension monte petit à petit, et j'ai l'impression qu'un flux de chaleur me parcourt le corps, me remplissant de courage. Ma nervosité a disparu. Je suis seule face à mon objectif. Et ce sentiment s'accroît au fur et à mesure. Est-ce l'adrénaline ? C'est bien possible.

Lorsque nous arrivons vraiment en périphérie de la frontière, nous nous faisons plus prudents et plus discrets. Les alentours d'une frontière sont toujours plus mouvementés que l'intérieur des terres. Heureusement nous ne croisons personne.

- Voilà le camp, informe Neji, byakugan activé. Rejoignons le couvert des arbres juste par ici pour observer.

- Entendu.

- Entendu !

Nous sautons jusqu'aux dits arbres et nous nous cachons dans leur feuillage. Le camp d'Oto est bien là. Juste au creux de la vallée qui s'étend de la forêt où nous sommes à la frontière. C'est plutôt un petit camp, sans grande envergure.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu poussé Oto à établir un tel camp ici ? murmure Lee d'une voix qui trahit son incompréhension. Ça n'a pas de sens, vraiment pas de sens.

- C'est peut-être un piège, déclare Neji.

- Ou peut-être pas, je rétorque. Qui a dit que c'était Oto qui les avait envoyés ici ? Il est possible que ce soit un camp de ninjas renégats. Et ça expliquerait pourquoi il se trouve sur les terres de Konoha.

- Je dois dire que je n'avais pas pensé à ça, admet Neji.

- Bravo Tenten-chan ! me félicite Lee avec un grand sourire. Je crois bien que tu as trouvé la réponse à notre question.

Je m'étonne moi-même. Ma réplique m'est venue à l'esprit d'un coup, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Comme si la réponse était évidente. Et pourtant je peux vous assurer que si je sais pourquoi ce camp est là, puisque c'est en relation avec ma mission, je n'avais aucune idée de qui il pouvait bien y avoir. Quoique je m'en doutais un peu.

- En effet ça expliquerait bien des choses, intervient Neji, mais les renégats n'ont pas pour habitude de se regrouper. Tout ça reste étrange. Restez sur vos gardes.

Lee et moi hochons la tête. Puis nous reprenons notre observation du camp. Des gardes sont postés tout autour et les va-et-vient entre les tentes qui constituent les abris sont rares.

- Ils sont bien préparés à se défendre, dit Neji à voix basse. Nous allons devoir agir avec prudence et stratégie.

- C'est normal, fait Lee, ils sont en territoire ennemi, ils ne vont pas s'attendre à être reçus à bras ouverts.

- Evidemment. Ils doivent se douter qu'une ou plusieurs équipes vont être envoyées pour les éliminer, j'ajoute.

- Absolument, reprend Neji. Nous allons donc procéder de manière intelligente.

Il jette un regard vers le ciel puis se tourne vers Lee et moi.

- Nous allons attaquer de nuit, nous aurons ainsi davantage un effet de surprise. De plus, nous serons avantagés par rapport à eux : Tenten, tes coups sont d'une précision extrême même lorsqu'il fait noir, et moi je peux voir comme en plein jour grâce à mon byakugan. Lee, tu seras par contre aussi gêné qu'eux par l'obscurité, mais je te fais confiance. Au besoin je te couvrirai.

- Entendu.

- Bien. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

L'attente se passe en silence. Nous étudions tous les trois les mouvements de nos futurs adversaires, mémorisons la disposition du camp, l'emplacement des gardes. Enfin, l'obscurité tombe complètement, le crépuscule mauve laisse place à la nuit noire.

- C'est parti, déclare Neji.

Et d'un même bond, nos trois corps tendus se dirigent vers leur cible. Notre mission commence réellement. Ma mission commence. Mon heure. L'heure pour Tenten de sortir de l'ombre.

_Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une rewiew, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! Comme vous devez vous en douter maintenant, cette fic est un Neji/Tenten, mon couple préféré dans Naruto il faut le dire. Voilà, je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche ! Gros bisous à tous !_


	2. Chapitre 2 : la mission

_Bonjour bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, nous sommes dimanche et voilà le chapitre II de cette fic ! (pour une fois que je suis à l'heure lol)_

_Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous dire un énorme MERCI pour vos rewiews ! J'ai été vraiment trop heureuse de les recevoir, car d'une part je n'ai eu que des compliments, et que d'autre part, j'ai eu 16 rewiews, soit mon record de rewiews pour un seul chapitre ! Autant dire que je suis vraiment trop contente ! Merci bcp bcp bcp !_

_Deuxième chose, ce chapitre est mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour LN, ma Nee-chan que j'adore de trop et qui me manque, et qui fête donc son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Donc voilà Nee-chan, je te dis JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, et j'espère que ce cadeau te plaira ! (mais je me doute qu'il te plaira vu que je l'ai choisi exprès parce que Neji-kun était plein présent et trop mignon en plus).Tu n'as pas lu le premier chap mais je pense que tu te rattraperas lol BON ANNIVERSAIRE !_

_Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent, 13 pages Word. Et il continue la suite des aventures de notre team Gaï_

_Maintenant, les RAR anonymes :_

_Sailor Ocean (hé oui je t'ai reconnue lol) : hé oui tu es la première ! Et tu as promis alors mets-moi une rewiew pr ce chap ! lol Merci gros bisous !_

_Hasuki77 : Il est vrai que le Neji "d'avant" n'aurait jamais fait ça, mais je pense que dans son évolution ça cadre tout à fait. Neji se soucie vraiment de ses équipiers, même s'il reste tjrs un peu distant. Je pense que c'est comme qu'il évolue ! Enfin, ces théories viennent de moi lol. Merci bcp et gros bisous !_

_Xio : Oh, merci bcp ! Tes compliments me font très plaisir ! Merci ! Et quant à la suite, la voilà ! Gros bisous !_

_Mokona-chan : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Il y a très peu de fics sur Tenten, et moi je l'adore, alors je pense en écrire d'autres sur elle ! Merci bcp et gros bisous ! (ton pseudo, c en rapport avec TRC ?)_

_PetiteSaki : Une vieille connaissance ! lol Jsuis très contente que tu aies lu cette fic et je te remercie de tes compliments ! Et moi aussi j'adore cette équipe ! Gros bisous !_

_tafolpamadlaine : Maître Kishimoto n'a jamais donné de numéro à la team Gaï, normal que tu ne le connaisses pas Tu n'aimes pas les POV et pourtant tu aimes bien le mien ? alors je suis heureuse ! Et merci bcp de tes compliments ! Gros bisous !_

_nini : Oh merci bcp de tes compliments, de là à dire que ma Tenten est mieux que celle du manga et de l'anime ! ça me touche bcp merci ! Gros bisous !_

_Xaya : Quelle véhémence ! Merci bcp bcp ça me fait très plaisir ! Ah, moi aussi j'aimerais que mes histoires soient adaptées en anime, malheureusement ça n'a que très peu de chances, même aucune, d'arriver un jour ! Merci bcp gros bisous !_

_Merci bcp à tous !_

_Bonne lecture !_

CHAPITRE II : la mission. 

TENTEN POV

Nous infiltrons le camp dans la plus grande discrétion. Neji, Lee et moi nous sommes séparés et nous sommes entrés de trois côtés différents. Pour ma part, les premiers gardes ont été éliminés le plus facilement du monde. Quelques kunaïs lancés avec une grande précision suffisent.

L'alarme est donnée pourtant assez rapidement. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de mon fait, mais bon tant pis. La surprise a eu l'effet escompté : plusieurs ninjas sont déjà éliminés. Maintenant ils arrivent par petits groupes de trois ou quatre. Je reste à distance et je lance kunaïs et shurikens, qui atteignent toutes leurs cibles. Les armes de jet ne sont pas ma spécialité pour rien.

Le ménage est fait rapidement et une fois que l'endroit où je me trouve et ses alentours semblent vides, je me dirige vers un autre secteur. Mais soudain, je sens le contact froid d'une lame sur la peau de ma gorge. Merde. Je me suis fait avoir. Vite vite, je dois faire quelque chose.

- Le meurtre est le véritable art du ninja, dit soudain une voix masculine rauque, appartenant à la personne derrière moi.

Je soupire imperceptiblement. C'est le code. Cet homme est celui que je dois rencontrer. Rassurée, j'enchaîne la suite de la phrase, qui entière constitue le mot de passe.

- Pourtant peu de personnes l'apprécient à sa juste valeur, je réplique, et il est relégué au rang de vulgaire travail.

Un silence tombe après mes paroles. Il veut me faire peur, car je sais que je ne me suis pas trompée. Il cherche à me faire paniquer. Il me teste. Sûre de moi, je reste calme. Je pense aux paroles de Tsunade-sama, je pense aux paroles de Neji. Après une attente qui me paraît interminable, la pression sur ma gorge se relâche et l'inconnu me tourne vers lui. Il a de grands yeux vert sombre et des cheveux couleur chocolat, que je peux distinguer enserrés dans son bandeau de ninja au symbole d'Oto barré. Etrangement, son expression est aimable.

- Tu es l'envoyée ? me demande-t-il, son kunaï toujours tourné vers moi.

- Haï.

- Que veut alors votre organisation, concrètement ?

- Détruire Konoha. Tout comme vous.

Waouh. Je n'aurais cru pouvoir dire ça un jour.

- C'est pourquoi nous avons pensé qu'il serait utile d'unir nos forces, je reprends.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que nous accepterions de nous joindre à vous ?

- Absolument rien.

- Es-tu consciente que tu as donc peut-être été envoyée ici pour y mourir ?

- Je le suis, je réponds fièrement.

Le flux de chaleur qui me parcourt tout le corps est toujours présent. Je garde la tête haute. Je me sens à l'aise. Un court moment se passe, puis l'homme a un petit rire.

- Tu me plains bien. Suis-moi, nous allons considérer l'offre de ton organisation.

Je hoche la tête et nous disparaissons tous les deux. L'engrenage est lancé, la mission est commencée.

NEJI POV 

Mon infiltration dans le camp est un succès. J'élimine mes ennemis rapidement et méthodiquement. Ils ne sont vraiment pas forts. Tenten et Lee doivent s'en sortir sans problèmes non plus. Plus je progresse dans le camp, plus il y a de ninjas à abattre, mais ça ne pose pas grandes difficultés.

Soudain, j'aperçois Tenten plus loin, sur ma gauche. Elle semble discuter avec un homme, que je connais pas. Bizarre. Mais à peine me suis-je retourné pour frapper un adversaire qu'ils ont disparu tous deux de mon champ de vision. Vraiment bizarre. Peut-être ai-je eu une vision. Peut-être ai-je mal vu dans l'obscurité, quoiqu'avec le byakugan ce n'est pas tellement probable.

L'arrivée de nouveaux ennemis me ramène à la réalité. Un peu plus nombreux que les précédents. J'esquive coup sur coup, puis je les frappe à différents endroits où circulent leur chakra pour bloquer leurs méridiens. J'utilise ensuite une technique Katon pour me débarrasser d'eux, puis je repars vers d'autres adversaires.

Le combat dure encore un moment, puis le silence retombe sur le camp. Je n'ai plus que des cadavres autour de moi. Je dois dire que c'est un peu écœurant tout de même. Je pars alors à la recherche de Tenten et de Lee. Ils doivent en avoir fini eux aussi vu le silence qui règne. Mon byakugan ne détecte plus d'ennemis dans le coin. Tout en marchant je promène mon regard sur les cadavres. Ici, des kunaïs sont plantés dans les corps. Je reconnais l'œuvre de Tenten. Par là, des corps brisés, martelés de coups. Ceux-là sont les victimes de Lee.

J'entends soudain un bruit de pas. Immédiatement aux aguets, je lève les yeux, réactivant le byakugan, cherchant à percer le voile de la nuit devant moi. Mais ce n'est que Lee qui arrive. Il n'a pas l'air gravement blessé, c'est déjà ça. Juste des égratignures et quelques bleus, rien de bien méchant. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, il me sourit et me fait le V de la victoire.

- Tranquille hein ? me fait-il une fois juste à côté de moi. Pour moi tout va bien. Et toi ?

- Je n'ai pas subi de gros dommages, ça va, je réponds tout en me jetant machinalement un regard d'inspection.

- Tant mieux ! Et Tenten-chan ?

- Je ne l'ai pas encore vue.

Je repense à ma vision. Etait-ce vraiment elle avec cet homme ? Mais si c'était le cas, que faisait-elle avec lui ? On aurait dit qu'ils discutaient… Plus comme des alliés que comme des ennemis.

- C'est inquiétant, elle est peut-être aux prises avec un adversaire coriace, s'inquiète Lee. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, mais tout de même ! Nous devrions aller l'aider si elle a un problème.

- Hum…

Une foule de questions me harcèlent. Quel est cet homme ? Je ne peux pas avoir mal vu, avec le byakugan c'est impossible. Une sombre intuition m'oppresse. Ils n'avaient tellement pas l'air d'ennemis tous les deux… Mais non, ce n'est pas possible, Tenten ne ferait jamais ça. Mais alors même que je pense ça, un doute s'insinue dans mon esprit, mauvais, vicieux, tel un serpent qui se glisse partout où il n'est pas désiré.

- Neji ! s'écrie Lee pour me ramener à la réalité. Tu m'écoutes ?

- Lee, je crois que… je commence, avant que ma fin de phrase ne se perde dans une brusque levée de vent.

Une brise violente secoue le paysage soudainement, nous obligeant Lee et moi à nous protéger de nos bras. La poussière soulevée volette tout autour de nous en volutes obscures. Mon sombre pressentiment m'étreint plus fortement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? hurle Lee dans la tempête, essayant de braver l'air.

- Protège-toi ! je me contente de lui répondre.

Puis d'un seul coup tout s'arrête aussi brusquement que cela a commencé. Le vent est retombé. Ce calme soudain est aussi violent que la tempête qui vient de se terminer. Je me raidis, dans l'attente de ce qui va se produire. Car il va se produire quelque chose. Je le sens, je le sais.

- Neji, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce vent ? me demande Lee, les sourcils froncés, sur ses gardes.

- Quelque chose va se passer. Tiens-toi prêt.

Lee hoche la tête, déterminé. Tout autour de nous la poussière se dissipe lentement.

- Regarde Neji ! me crie soudainement Lee en désignant un point lointain, sur le haut de la vallée qui surplombe notre position.

Son visage est tellement surpris que j'en suis moi-même étonné. Mais le sombre pressentiment revient me hanter et je commence à deviner ce qui est la cause de sa surprise. Même si je n'arrive pas à y croire.

A l'injonction de Lee je lève les yeux à mon tour vers le point qu'il me désigne. Et là mon soupçon se confirme. C'est Tenten qui se tient là-haut. Elle nous toise de sa hauteur. Et elle n'a pas l'air du tout en mauvaise posture. Nos yeux se croisent, même à cette distance, grâce au byakugan. Son regard est désolé. Non, plus que ça. Il souffre. Et soudain j'entends un sifflement. Non, deux. Mortels. Lee les a entendus lui aussi, et il écarquille les yeux de surprise.

- Ce n'est… pas possible ! s'exclame-t-il avant de s'effondrer, touché de plein fouet.

Moi j'ai à peine le temps de réagir. Le kunaï, qui a une taille démesurément longue, se plante dans mon épaule avec rage. L'impact est si violent que je suis projeté à terre. La plaie si conséquente que je m'évanouis sur le coup. Juste avant de sombrer dans le néant, quelques questions parviennent à mon cerveau. Dont la plus importante : Pourquoi ?

TENTEN POV

Kami-sama ! Kami-sama mais qu'ai-je fait ? Comment ai-je pu faire ça ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis horrible. Je sais que je n'avais pas le choix, mais c'est absolument abominable quand même.

Quand Akio, l'homme que j'ai rencontré, m'a tendu ces deux kunaïs de forme si étrange, après m'avoir ordonné de tuer mes équipiers, j'ai cru que je nageais en plein cauchemar. J'ai vécu la seconde la plus terrible de toute ma vie. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, alors je les ai pris et je les ai lancés. Sur Lee. Sur Neji. J'ai vu Lee s'effondrer. J'ai failli pleurer. Je me suis détournée avant de voir Neji subir le même sort, je ne l'aurai pas supporté. J'avais envie de courir auprès d'eux pour voir s'ils allaient bien, pour m'occuper d'eux. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres en pensant à ce que j'avais fait. Et je l'ai toujours. Mais je devais m'efforcer de montrer un visage impassible, faire comme si de rien n'était. Et quand Akio m'a déclaré que j'avais l'air affectée, je lui ai répondu du tac au tac que c'était juste que ça faisait très longtemps que nous faisions équipe et que je n'avais pas que des mauvais souvenirs avec eux. Il a simplement hoché la tête et n'a rien ajouté depuis.

Nous marchons depuis plusieurs heures en direction du repaire de son organisation. Je crois qu'il m'a porté un justsu indétectable qui affecte les sens, car ma vision se trouble et ma perception des sons est faussée. Juste assez pour que je ne puisse pas me repérer. Il a tout prévu. Pourtant je dois me concentrer. Tant pis si je ne peux pas retrouver l'endroit que l'on va rejoindre. Je dois remplir mon objectif, récupérer ce que Tsunade-sama m'a demandé. Ne pas penser à ce que j'ai fait. Ne pas penser à la vision du corps de Lee qui s'effondre. Ne pas penser au regard surpris et interrogatif de Neji. Ne pas penser au nœud qui noue mon ventre. Ne penser qu'à ma mission.

A force de me répéter inlassablement ces mots, je finis par me détendre. Je respire de nouveau. Je commence à entrevoir des issues positives. Déjà, Neji et Lee ne sont normalement pas morts. J'ai visé des points qui touchés allaient leur faire perdre connaissance, mais qui ne sont pas des points vitaux. Leur seul danger est qu'ils restent inconscients trop longtemps et donc qu'ils perdent trop de sang. Mais je leur fais confiance pour se réveiller avant. Même ainsi, ils sauront retourner à Konoha et là-bas ils les soigneront sans soucis. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter non. Juste à me concentrer à ma mission.

Quant à ma culpabilité, c'est autre chose… Je ne veux pas y penser maintenant. Elle me ronge mais mon devoir passe avant tout. Je dois tout oublier pour n'avoir que mon objectif en tête.

Soudain mes yeux me brûlent et je m'effondre à genoux, les mains plaquées sur mes paupières. La souffrance est insupportable, j'ai l'impression qu'une multitude de petites aiguilles s'enfonce dans mes yeux. Quelle horreur ! Et puis brusquement tout s'arrête. La douleur disparaît aussi subitement qu'elle était venue. Je peux rouvrir les yeux sans problèmes et ma vision est devenue comme avant. Ma perception des sons aussi. Pourquoi Akio a-t-il levé le jutsu ? Mais en jetant un regard autour de moi, je comprends bien vite. La nature qui nous entourait a été remplacée par des murs de pierre bien solides et des torches brûlent tout le long du couloir qu'il forme.

Devant moi, Akio jette un regard satisfait autour de lui puis se retourne et me sourit.

- Nous voici arrivés. On y va ?

- Je te suis.

Me voilà dans l'antre de l'ennemi. Seule. Je dois accomplir ma mission maintenant. Le regard déterminé, je suis Akio dans le couloir. Nous passons devant différentes portes, quelques-unes entrouvertes. Je jette un œil discret à chaque fois, assez pour examiner rapidement le contenu sans être remarquée. Enfin, Akio entre dans une pièce et m'y laisse en me disant d'y attendre. Il referme ensuite soigneusement la porte derrière moi, et je peux entendre le cliquetis de la serrure. Il ne prend vraiment pas de risques. En même temps je ferai la même chose à sa place. Enfin bref. J'examine rapidement la pièce mais elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Assez grande, avec une longue table au centre et des chaises en bois tout autour. Comme dans le couloir les murs sont en pierre et des torches y brûlent. Mais il n'y a qu'une seule issue.

Soit. Je prends mes aises et m'installe sur une chaise. Autant attendre confortablement. Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de replonger dans mes pensées que le cliquetis retentit à nouveau et que la porte s'ouvre. Akio entre et me sourit, suivi d'une deux autres personnes. Un homme et une femme. L'homme est très grand, aux cheveux bleu très foncé, presque noir. Ses yeux gris sont perçants. A peine je les croise que je sais qu'il est dangereux. La femme est un peu plus petite, jeune, des cheveux auburn qui virevolte librement autour d'elle et son regard marron très clair a comme une sorte de folie cachée au fond de ses prunelles. Celle-la est encore plus dangereuse à mon avis.

- Akio m'a dit que tu étais l'envoyée de l'organisation de Konoha qui nous a contactés ? commence l'homme en me détaillant de son regard gris.

- Haï.

- Et il m'a tout dit de vos motivations. Il est possible que nous parvenions à nous entendre et à collaborer.

- Pas besoin d'eux, cracha la fille. Tuons-la tout de suite.

Quand je disais que c'était la plus dangereuse celle-la. C'est une folle furieuse m'est avis. Qui passe son temps à tuer par plaisir. Elle me dévisage avec haine, avec rage, alors que je ne lui ai même pas encore adressé la parole. Elle n'a aucune raison de m'en vouloir.

- Arrête Mizy, réplique l'homme d'un ton cinglant. Tu iras te soulager plus tard.

La dénommée Mizy cracha comme un chat.

- On n'a pas besoin d'alliés, tuons-la !

Mais elle n'a que cette idée en tête ou quoi ! Tuons-la, tuons-la ! Quelle tarée celle-la !

- Des alliés sont toujours bienvenus dans une quête comme la nôtre, rétorque l'homme aux yeux gris.

- Tss… Je veux la tuer ! siffle Mizy.

- Ferme-la Mizy ! intervient Akio, l'air ennuyé.

- Akio je te déteste ! répond-t-elle.

Elle crache de nouveau comme un chat puis sort en coup de vent. Je confirme une fois pour toutes, cette fille a un grain. Sévère le grain.

- Bien, reprend Akio une fois sortie. Où en étions-nous ?

Il m'adresse un grand sourire. Au moins est-il plus aimable que l'autre tarée.

- Discutons de nos arrangements, je réponds, suivant à la lettre les directives de Tsunade-sama.

- Très bien.

NEJI POV

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre la situation. Lorsque je revois la scène, je ne peux pas imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle se soit réellement passée. Je n'aurais jamais cru Tenten capable de faire ça. Mais le regard qu'elle avait à ce moment me fait douter… Je ne suis sûr de rien.

D'un geste rageur, je resserre une nouvelle fois le bandage que je me suis fait autour de ma blessure au bras. A côté de moi, Lee est encore inconscient. Le kunaï qui l'a touché a été plus dangereux que le mien, il l'a frappé en pleine poitrine, mais pas en un point vital. Ce qui renforce encore ma conviction qu'il y a une explication au comportement de Tenten et que celle-ci ne cherchait pas réellement à nous tuer. J'ai soigné du mieux que j'ai pu la blessure de Lee, mais je ne suis pas médic-nin et j'espère que ça suffira. Mais Lee est robuste, je suis sûr qu'il va s'en remettre rapidement.

Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête. J'essaie de comprendre. De comprendre l'attitude de Tenten, de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Je fais tourner mon cerveau, mais il est tellement embrouillé que rien de concluant n'en sort. C'est rageant. Je suis censé être un génie et je reste sans réponse. Quelle faiblesse.

Je plante rageusement dans le sol le kunaï que je tiens à la main, et qui est celui avec lequel m'a frappé Tenten, pour laisser éclater ma frustration.

- Ne t'énerve pas ainsi Neji, me dit alors une voix un peu éteinte juste à côté de moi. Ça ne va rien t'apporter.

- Lee ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui s'est pris un kunaï en pleine poitrine, plaisante-t-il tout en s'asseyant comme il peut. Merci pour les soins. Toi tu n'es pas blessé ?

- Rien d'important.

Un silence lourd de questions suit notre échange. On a l'air fin tous les deux, assis au milieu de la vallée déserte. Le camp, que j'ai brûlé avec tous les cadavres, dévoile ses cendres plus loin.

- Neji, est-ce que tu l'as vue toi aussi ? me demande finalement Lee d'une voix pleine d'appréhension.

Sa question peut paraître floue mais je sais parfaitement de qui il veut parler et il le sait. Tout comme il sait ce que je vais lui répondre. Et il craint cette réponse.

- Haï. C'est Tenten qui nous attaqués, j'assène sans préambules.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? s'interroge Lee, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Tenten-chan ne ferait jamais ça !

- Il faut croire que si, je réponds doucement.

Aussi douloureuse que cette constatation puisse être, il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Et je suis étonné de remarquer que ça me fait mal, très mal, plus mal que je ne l'aurais cru.

- Tu ne peux pas réellement penser que Tenten-chan est capable de faire une telle chose Neji ! s'exclame Lee, le ton indigné.

- Je constate les faits ! Tenten a voulu nous tuer ! Elle nous a attaqués ! On aurait pu y rester !

- C'est faux ! réplique Lee d'un ton furieux en se levant. Tenten-chan n'a jamais voulu nous tuer !

Sa véhémence ne plaît pas à sa blessure et il grimace tout en portant la main à sa poitrine et en se mettant à genoux.

- C'est faux, répète-t-il, la voix cassée. Si elle avait voulu nous tuer, nous serions déjà morts… Elle ne rate jamais un lancer.

Là, il faut reconnaître qu'il a raison. Et j'ai constaté moi-même qu'elle n'avait pas visé nos points vitaux. L'espoir renaît.

- Il y a une raison à son comportement, reprend Lee, j'en suis certain. Elle n'a pas voulu nous tuer ! Ne pense pas ça d'elle Neji !

Le fait que Lee accorde autant d'importance à ce que je peux penser de Tenten me laisse un peu perplexe. Mais il a raison de toute façon…

- Lee, calme-toi. Moi non plus je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu faire ça sans une bonne raison.

- Tu étais en train de l'accuser il y a une minute !

- J'étais forcé de constater les faits, je réponds sombrement. Mais il y a plusieurs détails qui ne collent pas. Tu as raison, si elle voulait nous tuer, nous serions morts à l'heure qu'il est. Elle n'a pas cherché à toucher nos points vitaux.

- Ah, tu vois, j'en étais sûr !

- Je pense qu'elle y était forcée, je reprends, ordonnant au fur et à mesure mes pensées. Je l'ai vue dans son regard avant qu'elle n'attaque… Elle était désolée.

Je suis surpris de remarquer que mes paroles sont empreintes de mélancolie. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Lee, lui, me regarde et a un petit sourire en coin. Puis il se relève avec détermination, faisant fi de sa blessure.

- Neji, retrouvons Tenten-chan ! s'écrie-t-il, le poing brandi vers le ciel.

- Pour ça il faudrait d'abord savoir pourquoi elle… je commence, amer.

Mais je m'arrête, coupé brusquement. Je viens de me souvenir d'une phrase…

_"Que ferais-tu si on te confiait une mission importante pour le village, mais qui exigerait que tu doives trahir des coéquipiers ?" _

Je revois Tenten prononcer ces mots devant moi, hier, lors de notre conversation sous les étoiles. Ça y est, j'ai compris. Tenten a été chargée d'une mission secrète par Tsunade-sama pour laquelle elle devait nous trahir ! Une mission d'infiltration vraisemblablement.

- Quel idiot ! je m'afflige. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était évident ! Elle me l'avait dit implicitement !

Et après on dit que je suis un génie. Je ne suis qu'un idiot oui, pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Je me tourne vers Lee, qui me fixe du regard, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Lee ! Je sais pourquoi Tenten a fait ça !

- Ça a un rapport avec votre conversation d'hier non ? fait Lee d'un ton badin.

- Haï, elle… je commence. Hé mais attends, comment sais-tu pour notre conversation d'hier ! je m'exclame.

Il n'y a qu'une réponse à cette question, et elle parvint à mon cerveau en une fraction de seconde.

- Je ne dormais pas, répond Lee. J'ai fait semblant pour vous donner un petit coup de pouce à tous les deux.

- Comment ça !

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Nous donner un coup de pouce ? A Tenten et à moi ? Je ne comprends pas là. Ou alors j'ai peur de comprendre.

- Neji Neji Neji, dit Lee d'un ton qui se veut paternel, ce qui est plutôt effrayant en fait. Je me dois d'aider les gens qui ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais qui ne s'en rendent pas compte tu ne crois pas ?

- Quoi !

Décidément, je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il raconte. Enfin si je crois comprendre… Mais je préfère penser autre chose.

- Tenten et toi vous vous aimez et ça fait des lustres que vous vous tournez autour, j'essaie de vous aider mais c'est pas facile ! s'exclame alors Lee en vrai acteur dramatique.

- Je ne l'aime pas, je réplique, catégorique.

Tenten est la seule fille –hormis Hinata-sama- dont je suis proche, c'est mon équipière, c'est mon amie, mais je ne l'aime pas. Pas comme ça. Lee se fait des idées. Vicieusement, mon esprit me rappelle la douleur que j'ai éprouvée lorsque je n'ai que constater que Tenten nous avait trahis, et l'image de son regard s'insinue dans mon esprit, doux, triste, mais je repousse bien vite l'un et l'autre. Non non, c'est faux, je ne suis pas amoureux de Tenten.

- A d'autres ! me rétorque Lee. Tu l'aimes, mais tu ne veux pas l'avouer c'est tout. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu t'en sois rendu compte. Elle par contre elle le sait.

- Sait quoi ? je demande, craignant d'avoir mal compris.

- Qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, me répond Lee comme si c'était une évidence.

- N'importe quoi ! Lee, arrête !

Je dois avoir l'air de paniquer, mais franchement là je ne sais pas quoi faire. Lee a tort, non non, Tenten ne peut pas être amoureuse de moi ! Oh, et puis de toute façon je m'en fiche. Même si c'est vrai, c'est son problème et pas le mien.

- Neji, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué la manière dont elle regarde parfois, continue Lee avec une évidente satisfaction. Combien elle est attentive à tes réactions. A quel point elle aime avoir ton avis.

Des images s'insinuent encore dans mon esprit, et je ne peux que me rendre à l'évidence. Tout ce que dit Lee est vrai.

- Lee, ce n'est pas mon problème, je dis finalement. Si Tenten est amoureuse de moi, hé bien c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. Moi je ne l'aime pas.

Lee fit une moue, apparemment pas convaincu.

- Si tu préfères penser ça, libre à toi. Mais tu t'en rendras bien compte un jour.

Je préfère ignorer sa remarque et me mure dans un silence familier. Malgré moi je me mets à analyser mes sentiments vis-à-vis de Tenten. Raah, ça y est Lee a réussi à m'embrouiller ! Quelle poisse. Je ne veux pas aimer. L'amour c'est pour les faibles. Ça déçoit et ça fait souffrir. Ça rend idiot. Mais alors même que je me dis ça, je revois dans mon esprit les moments passés avec Tenten, qui surgissent comme pour me prouver que j'ai tort. Je revois le jour où nous avons été mis dans la même équipe, je revois le sourire qu'elle m'adresse chaque fois, je revois les regards qu'elle me lance, je revois nos discussions, je revois nos bons moments passés tous les trois, quand ils réussissaient parfois à me faire rire.

Et enfin je revois son regard avant qu'elle ne frappe. Je me rappelle la sensation que j'ai éprouvée. Et là le pincement que j'ai au cœur me fait si mal que je ne comprends pas.

- Neji, nous devons aller sauver Tenten, me dit soudain Lee, interrompant ma douloureuse analyse.

- Elle n'est pas à sauver, je réplique, heureux de pouvoir détourner mon attention de ces images. Elle nous a trahis de son plein gré, pour accomplir une mission dont elle a été chargée.

- Je savais bien qu'il y avait une très bonne raison à son comportement ! s'exclame Lee.

- Haï. Mais cela implique que nous n'avons pas à nous engager. Nous devons rentrer à Konoha.

- Mais nous n'allons pas la laisser ! se récrie Lee.

- Nous n'avons pas à interférer ! Nous risquons même de détruire sa couverture. Nous la mettrons plus en danger qu'autre chose.

Lee a alors un petit sourire en coin qui ne me rassure pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande, méfiant.

- En fait tu t'inquiètes juste pour elle ! s'exclame-t-il, apparemment ravi. Tu as peur pour elle Neji !

Sur le coup je ne m'attendais pas à cette attaque de sa part. Il n'a pas abandonné son idée.

- Tu étais le premier inquiet, je rétorque, bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot.

- Trop facile ! Neji, tu es grillé !

Lee est si excité qu'on dirait qu'il vient d'ouvrir un de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. J'y crois pas franchement.

- Ça suffit Lee ! On a d'autres choses plus importantes à penser !

- Oui ! Allons chercher Tenten-chan !

- Mais tu ne m'écoutes pas !

Notre conversation est en train de tourner à la gaminerie la plus totale. C'est surréaliste. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes toutes les deux en train de nous disputer sur un sujet aussi puéril au beau milieu d'une vallée déserte près de la frontière entre Hi et Oto, alors que Tenten est parti en mission dangereuse on ne sait où et que nous sommes blessés tous les deux.

- Neji, je suis très sérieux, dit soudain Lee avec en effet un ton très sérieux. Nous devons aller aider Tenten-chan. Elle est sûrement en danger.

- Tu la sous-estimes. Il s'agit sûrement d'une mission d'infiltration, et je suis sûr qu'elle s'en tirera très bien. Tsunade-sama lui a fait confiance, nous devrions le faire doublement.

S'il y a bien une chose dont je ne doute pas en ce moment, ce sont des capacités de Tenten. Elle ne nous a jamais défaut, et a toujours réussi avec brio toutes ses missions.

- Je ne doute pas d'elle, confie Lee, je doute de ses ennemis. Qui sait quelle organisation elle a dû infiltrer ? Ce sont sûrement de dangereux criminels. Tenten-chan a beau être douée, elle ne fait pas le poids face à un plus grand nombre de ninjas tout aussi forts.

Je le sais bien ça, il n'a pas besoin de me le dire. J'y ai déjà pensé.

- Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire Neji, insiste Lee. Si elle est découverte, elle est morte.

Mais on dirait vraiment qu'il prend un malin plaisir à me torturer ! J'ai déjà pensé à tout ça, je me suis déjà rongé les sangs à cause de ça. Je m'inquiète beaucoup plus pour Tenten que je ne le devrais. Et je me rends compte que je donne de plus en plus raison à Lee.

- Je sais Lee ! Mais c'est nous qui ferons tomber sa couverture si nous allons l'aider. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque.

- Alors tu préfères la voir mourir ? me rétorque Lee insidieusement.

- NON !

Ma réplique a été si violente que je m'en étonne moi-même. Pourquoi ai-je réagi aussi brusquement ? Mais la réponse paraît évidente… Je ne veux pas voir Tenten mourir. Pas pour tout l'or du monde.

Lee me sourit, pas de ce sourire ironique ou triomphant, mais d'un sourire complice.

- Neji, je crois que tu as compris, me dit-il. Le choix t'appartient maintenant…

Et il s'éloigne de quelques pas comme pour me laisser seul avec moi-même. Je médite sur ces paroles. Il a raison, j'ai compris… Compris que j'aime Tenten. Et même si je refoule ce sentiment ça ne servira à rien. Mes pincements au cœur ont trouvé leur raison.

Mais j'ai toujours refusé d'aimer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas si je dois tout simplement accepter le fait que je l'aime ou au contraire le refuser et faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Mais comme Lee l'a dit, je dois faire mon choix maintenant. Je dois décider de ce que je veux.

Pour trouver la réponse, je plonge dans mes souvenirs, yeux clos. Mes souvenirs avec Tenten. Ses sourires, ses encouragements, ses répliques pleines de bonne humeur, ses pleurs et ses blessures aussi. Et je me rends compte que je ne peux pas me passer d'elle. Pour finir, je revois mon père me souriant. Et je serre les poings de rage et de fureur. Non, je ne veux pas qu'un autre être que j'aime ne meure. Et si je n'ai rien pu faire pour mon père, j'ai le pouvoir d'aider Tenten et d'empêcher qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. C'est décidé.

Le visage de mon père encore en tête, je rouvre les yeux. Lee me jette un œil, croise mon regard déterminé et sourit.

- Lee, jusqu'où es-tu prêt à me suivre ? je demande en activant mon byakugan.

- Jusqu'au bout du monde Votre Majesté ! me réplique Lee avec un grand sourire.

- Alors c'est décidé ! Allons aider Tenten ! Où qu'elle soit !

- C'est parti !

TENTEN POV

C'est le moment. Voilà maintenant cinq jours que je suis dans le repaire de l'organisation d'Akio et je vais passer enfin à l'action pour récupérer ce que désire Tsunade-sama. Pendant ces cinq jours j'ai essayé de gagner la confiance d'Akio, de Zatsu, l'homme aux yeux gris perçants et de Mizy, à mon grand déplaisir pour cette dernière. De toute façon, je n'ai pas réussi à l'apprivoiser si je puis dire. Si Akio et Zatsu ont l'air de m'accorder leur confiance, surtout en ce qui concerne Akio, Mizy est restée obstinément fermée à mes avances de sympathie, alors même que je les faisais à contrecœur. Dès qu'elle me voit j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me sauter dessus, et d'ailleurs elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps si Akio et Zatsu ne lui avaient pas formellement interdit d'attenter à ma vie. Je leur en suis d'ailleurs reconnaissante car, enragée comme elle est, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir la battre.

Que je n'ai pas réussi à gagner la confiance de Mizy n'est pas très important de toute façon, car d'après mes observations, ce sont Zatsu et Akio qui détiennent le plus de pouvoir dans cette organisation. Mizy vient ensuite, et après ce sont leurs subordonnés ninjas. Être proche d'Akio et Zatsu me permet donc d'avoir un certain pouvoir ici. Ainsi je n'ai aucun problème pour me déplacer où je veux dans le bâtiment, qui doit d'ailleurs se situer sous terre ou dans une grotte. Je pense même être respectée par la plupart des ninjas d'ici, même si j'entends quelquefois des chuchotements sur mon passage.

Nos arrangements n'ont posé aucun problème : leur organisation, Kizysu, composée de ninjas de divers pays, et celle de Konoha dont je suis censée être l'envoyée, mais qui en réalité n'existe pas, doivent associer leurs forces pour détruire le village de la Feuille. Comme preuve de bonne foi de mon organisation, je reste ici comme garantie en attendant des soi-disant renforts provenant de Konoha. Pour tous ici, je suis une kunoichi qui a trahi Konoha. Ma mission est pour l'instant parfaitement engagée.

En fait, je dois récupérer des documents détenus par Kizysu : ce sont en fait les rapports des attentats qu'ils ont déjà perpétués et dont certains impliquent d'autres organisations qui souhaitent voir la disparition de Konoha. Mon rôle s'arrête à ramener ses documents à Tsunade-sama, qui les étudiera pour envoyer des troupes éliminer les différentes organisations j'imagine. Pour que je puisse prendre contact avec Kizysu, Tsunade-sama a créé de toutes pièces une organisation installée à Konoha dont le but était de détruire le village. Ainsi je me suis fait passer pour une envoyée de cette organisation pour pouvoir infiltrer Kizysu. Et maintenant me voilà dans leur repaire. La première partie de ma mission est un succès.

Maintenant je dois aller récupérer les documents. Ils sont gardés dans une pièce fermée par des justsus protecteurs avec d'autres archives. Hier, j'ai convaincu Akio de me la montrer, et ainsi je sais précisément où se trouvent les rapports.

Flash-back 

- Akio, ça fait quatre jours que je suis ici et je n'arrive pas très bien à me repérer. Peux-tu me faire un peu visiter s'il te plaît ?

Akio me jette un regard perçant, mais je garde un air innocent. Il ne doit se douter de rien.

- Bien sûr Tenten, me répond-t-il finalement avec un grand sourire. Suis-moi.

- Merci !

Je m'engage à la suite d'Akio dans les couloirs. Celui-ci me commente joyeusement les pièces que nous croisons, m'en fait visiter certaines. Il est vraiment très aimable avec moi, plus que Zatsu, qui reste assez froid malgré tout. Je ne parle même pas de Mizy bien évidemment.

- Et c'est porte-là ce sont les archives, m'informe Akio en désignant une porte sombre devant laquelle nous passons.

- Oh, je peux visiter ? je demande avec enthousiasme.

- Je ne devrais pas, me répond Akio.

- Au nom de notre accord, vous ne devriez rien nous cacher, je rétorque.

Akio semble hésiter, puis finalement il acquiesce. Un point pour moi.

- Entendu, je vais te faire entrer. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

- Merci !

Et voilà un des avantages d'avoir gagné la confiance d'Akio. Dans cette salle se trouvent sûrement les documents que je recherche. Je n'aurais alors plus qu'à élaborer un plan pour m'en emparer en toute discrétion.

Akio compose quelques signes que j'observe avec attention pour les mémoriser. Il pose ensuite sa main sur la porte et apparaît alors une inscription sur le panneau. Il libère alors du chakra contre la porte et celle-ci s'ouvre. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi.

- Après toi, me dit-il avec un sourire.

J'acquiesce et entre dans la pièce, Akio me suit. Je sens qu'il observe le moindre de mes mouvements. Je dois être prudente. Je promène mon regard parmi tous les rouleaux et les livres entassés ici, comme si je découvrais l'endroit et que je ne cherchais pas quelque chose de précis. Il y a pas mal d'étagères vides et il reste encore assez de place pour installer deux ou trois armoires.

- Elle est plutôt grande, je fais remarquer banalement. Mais elle fait un peu vide.

- Nous sommes prévoyants, répond Akio. Cette salle sera sûrement remplie dans quelques mois.

- Vos activités sont en pleine essor j'imagine, je déclare tout en me promenant parmi les étagères.

- Comme les vôtres obligatoirement, réplique Akio.

Un point pour lui. Egalité.

- En effet, je réponds simplement.

Je continue à promener mon regard sur les étagères et mes pas me portent jusqu'à une armoire qui semble-t-il est protégée par un jutsu. Un gros symbole blanchâtre en orne les battants, à peine visible. Je pense qu'à l'origine ce signe devrait être invisible, mais mes yeux ont acquis par l'entraînement de précision une acuité visuelle plus élevée que chez la plupart des gens. C'est sûrement là que sont entreposés les rapports qui m'intéressent.

Je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu de spécial et continue mon chemin. Puis je retourne auprès d'Akio.

- Vous n'avez pas peur d'être volés ? je demande d'un ton égal.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Mis à part le système à l'entrée, il n'y a pas d'autres protections. Ça me paraît un peu léger.

Akio me détaille mais je reste de marbre, comme si je m'inquiétais tout simplement pour eux. Ce qui n'est pas si étrange puisque nous sommes censés être alliés. Il sourit alors.

- Nous avons placé d'autres jutsus protecteurs, mais tu ne les vois pas.

Je fais semblant d'être impressionnée.

- Efficace. Je n'ai rien perçu du tout.

J'ai l'air tellement ébahie, effet voulu, qu'Akio me désigne les portes des trois armoires de la pièce.

- Ils sont placés sur les battants des armoires, m'informe-t-il.

- Vraiment ingénieux, je fais en m'approchant et en tâtant une des armoires, que j'ai choisie absolument au hasard bien sûr, et qui se trouve être celle sur laquelle j'ai vu le symbole blanchâtre.

Akio s'approche et dessine du doigt les contours du signe, et celui-ci se met à briller. Je m'exclame comme si je venais tout juste de voir le symbole.

- Superbe ! C'est vraiment discret, je n'avais rien remarqué.

- Ce qui me rassure quant à leur efficacité, rit Akio. Après cela, il suffit simplement de connaître le système de déblocage du jutsu pour avoir accès au contenu de l'armoire.

Il compose plusieurs signes dans un ordre très précis juste devant le symbole, et du chakra bleu entoure alors ses mains. Celui-ci coule tout doucement des mains d'Akio à l'armoire, se superposant au symbole. Et les deux battants s'ouvrent alors.

Moi je n'ai rien perdu de la scène, et tout mémorisé. Il ne faut absolument rien que j'oublie si je veux pouvoir revenir plus tard pour dérober les rapports.

Une fois sa démonstration déterminée, Akio referme l'armoire soigneusement. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi.

- On passe à la suite ? me sourit-il. Il me reste encore quelques endroits à te faire visiter.

- Entendu ! je réponds avec un grand sourire.

Nous sortons de la salle des archives, moi secrètement victorieuse. Je n'ai plus qu'à mettre mon plan en place.

Fin du flash-back

Je marche tout doucement en directement de la salle des archives, comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'est pas réellement nécessaire puisque je ne croise personne dans les couloirs, puisque j'ai choisi pour agir le moment de la journée où tout le monde dort : la nuit. Depuis cinq jour que je suis ici, j'ai bien observé les habitudes de chacun, et j'ai pu remarquer que la nuit il n'y a absolument personne dans les couloirs, tout le monde dort. Ce qui, présentement, m'arrange bien pour ma mission.

J'arrive enfin devant la porte de la salle des archives, et je me poste devant. Je vérifie machinalement qu'il n'y a personne dans le couloir, on ne sait jamais, les insomniaques existent. Puis j'imite les gestes d'Akio hier. D'abord je compose les mêmes signes, dans le même ordre. La même inscription apparaît. C'est bon, je ne me suis pas trompée pour l'instant. Je pose ensuite ma main contre la porte et j'y libère mon chakra. Une nouvelle fois, aucun problème, la porte s'ouvre à mon injonction. J'entre en silence.

La pièce est vide, comme je l'avais espéré. Un unique rayon de lune éclaire la salle, s'infiltrant par la petite ouverture haut placée qui sert de fenêtre. Parfait, c'est tout juste suffisant pour que j'y voie clair. Je me faufile telle une ombre silencieuse jusqu'à l'armoire qui m'intéresse et je me poste devant les battants. Je souffle un bon coup : c'est l'heure de vérité.

Délicatement, je trace de mon doigt les contours du symbole blanchâtre que j'ai toutes les peines du monde à voir, et celui-ci s'illumine. Bien, première étape réussie. Ensuite, je dois composer les signes dans le bon ordre, et espérer que le jutsu protecteur ne réagit pas qu'au chakra d'Akio. C'est une question que je me suis posée un bon nombre de fois dans ma chambre, et j'avoue que je n'y ai pas trouvé de réponse. Il est fort possible que le jutsu ait été placé pour ne réagir qu'au chakra d'Akio, de Zatsu et de Mizy. Mais je dois tenter le coup malgré tout. Tout se joue maintenant.

Je compose les signes requis : rat, coq, bœuf, rat, mouton, tigre, coq, tigre, mouton. Mes mains s'illuminent de chakra bleu. Les secondes d'attente qui suivent sont interminables. Je me retiens même de respirer, tellement je ne veux pas risquer de faire une mauvaise manœuvre. Puis tout doucement, je m'aperçois que mon chakra quitte mes mains pour s'infiltrer dans le symbole, exactement comme avec Akio hier. C'est gagné. Mais je ne me permets de respirer que lorsque le chakra a totalement disparu de mes mains et que les battants de l'armoire se sont ouverts.

Je vérifie que la pièce est toujours bien déserte avant d'examiner plus en détail l'intérieur de l'armoire. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en observer le contenu hier, car Akio me l'a soigneusement caché. Sur les étagères se trouvent des dizaines de rouleaux, mais l'armoire n'est pas entièrement remplie. Je prends un des parchemins au hasard et je le déplie, puis je le parcours rapidement pour vérifier qu'il s'agit bien d'un rapport de mission. Je répète l'opération avec d'autres rouleaux. C'est bon, tous les rapports sont bien entreposés dans cette armoire.

Je m'agenouille ensuite et sort de ma veste deux rouleaux que je déplie entièrement devant l'armoire, et sur lesquels sont inscrits des jutsus dits "de compression". Ils permettent de stocker un grand nombre de choses dans des simples rouleaux. Je les utilise en combat pour me procurer un nombre impressionnant d'armes de jet. Et là ils vont me permettre de transporter tous les rapports dans simplement deux rouleaux. Pratique non ?

L'opération de "rangement" me prend quelques minutes, durant lesquelles je jette des coups d'œil anxieux vers la porte, m'attendant à tout instant à me retrouver face à un ennemi. Bizarrement, alors qu'avant j'appréhendais avec nervosité cette mission, pendant toute sa phase principale je suis restée absolument stoïque et j'ai été d'un sang-froid exemplaire. La chaleur qui m'a envahie pendant le voyage avec Neji et Lee ne m'a pas quittée. Je sens que je peux réussir cette mission. Et les mots de Tsunade-sama résonnent toujours dans mon esprit : "_Tu as un grand potentiel Tenten. Il est temps que tu sortes de l'ombre._" Et ils me donnent plus de courage que le meilleur des encouragements. Et il me suffit de penser à Neji et à Lee pour avoir envie de réussir pour rentrer et tout leur raconter.

Une fois tous les rapports stockés dans mes deux rouleaux, je remets ceux-ci dans ma veste et je me relève. Je referme ensuite les deux battants de l'armoire puis je sors de la pièce après un dernier regard. Le couloir est désert, parfait. Je me dirige discrètement vers la sortie, pour m'échapper de cet endroit maintenant que ma mission est terminée.

Mais soudain, une voix résonne dans mon dos et me glace le sang. Une voix que je ne reconnais que trop bien.

- Ma petite Tenten, tu veux donc nous quitter ? me susurre Akio d'une voix doucereuse.

Hé merde.

_Oh que je suis méchante d'arrêter là le chapitre ! Oui je sais c'est très vilain Mais il faut qu'il y ait du suspens ! Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ? Les sentiments de Neji étaient très durs à décrire, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment son genre d'aimer. Mais je crois que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie. Tout se fait par étapes. Enfin bref, donnez-moi votre avis !_

_Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore terminé, mais vu que j'écris tous les jours, il avance plutôt bien. Je dirai donc que dans une semaine maximum, soit dimanche prochain, vous l'aurez. Et si j'ai autant de rewiews que pour le chapitre I, je crois que je serai tellement motivée que j'écrirai encore plus vite Voilà, merci encore d'être là et gros bisous à tous !_

_Et pour finir, encore Joyeux Anniversaire à ma Nee-chan !_


	3. Chapitre 3 : le combat

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre III de "il est temps pour Tenten de sortir de l'ombre" ! Reconnaissez que j'ai fait un effort, je vous ai mis la suite rapidement ! Mais comme promis, j'ai été très motivée par tous vos encouragements qui m'ont fait extrêmement, mais alors extrêmement plaisir ! Vos rewiews sont absolument géniales et je tiens à vous remercier au moins 100 fois ! Vous êtes supers merci bcp !_

_J'ai donc été bcp motivée par votre envie d'avoir la suite, alors je me suis dit, écris, écris, c'est pour leur faire plaisir ! Et puis 13 rewiews, je pense que c'est une très bonne motivation ! Je bats vraiment tous mes records de rewiews avec cette fic, mais j'en suis très heureuse ! Et je vous remercie énormément !_

_Allez, maintenant les RAR anonymes :_

_PetiteSaki : Non ne me tues pas, voilà la suite ! Merci bcp de tous tes compliments sur mon style d'écriture, je fais de mon mieux, et je vois que ça plaît ! Oui, je suis absolument d'accord, on ne voit pas assez Tenten dans le manga, et j'ai bien l'intention de faire d'autres fics sur elle et sur mon équipe préférée. Merci bcp, jte fais de gros bisous !_

_Tsukiena : lol j'adore trop ton film ça m'a bien faire rire ! Tu vas voir d'ailleurs que tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité Pourquoi un tel suspens ? parce qu'il en faut ! lol Comme ça vous continuez à lire ma fic ! mdr Merci bcp bcp, gros bisous !_

_Hasuki77 : Merci bcp ! Voilà la suite ! Gros bisous !_

_Mokona-chan : Ah, Magic Knight, ce manga a l'air vraiment trop bien et j'aimerais trop le lire, mais je ne le trouve pas ! J'espère pouvoir le lire un jour ! En tout cas Moko est super je l'adore dans TRC ! (il me fait trop rire aussi) Un couple de prévu ? Mais bien sûr voyons ! C'est un Neji-Tenten bien entendu ! (la fic n'avait au départ que cet objectif, puis j'ai étoffé et arrangé après) Merci bcp, gros bisous !_

_Xaya : Merci bcp bcp de tes compliments, ça me touche bcp ! Et je te remercie pour ta Nee-chan, je lui dirai ! (en fait ce n'est pas ma véritable grande sœur, mais ma grande sœur de cœur donc c'est la même chose !) Merci bcp bcp bcp ! Gros gros bisous !_

_Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à tous ceux qui ont lu et le 1er chapitre, et le 2ème chapitre, parce que ça me fait très plaisir de voir qu'ils restent fidèles ! Et vos compliments me touchent énormément !_

_Je dédie donc ce chapitre à : **Sailor Ocean**, **PetiteSaki**, **Tsukiena**, **Cemenwen**, **Hasuki77**, **Alianna Brandford**, **Morticia vampirella**, **Mokona-chan**, **Kiba31**, **kingaa**, **Xaya**, **tafolpamadlaine** et **le mutant** ! MERCI ENORMEMENT A TOUS !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**CHAPITRE III : le combat.**_

TENTEN POV

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tout s'était si bien déroulé jusqu'à maintenant ! Il faut croire que c'était trop bien pour pouvoir durer.

Tout doucement, je me retourne, et je fais face à Akio. Celui-ci me sourit narquoisement.

- On voulait s'échapper ma petite Tenten ? dit-il toujours de sa voix doucereuse. Ce n'est pas bien ça, oh non ce n'est pas bien. Tu es une vilaine fille.

- Désolé Akio, votre compagnie à tous m'est très agréable mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire, je réplique en souriant ironiquement.

Akio fait alors un signe à un des ninjas qui se trouvent derrière lui. D'abord trois, ils sont rejoints petit à petit par d'autres shinobis et sont donc de plus en plus nombreux. Le ninja interpellé par Akio s'avance et m'arrache les deux rouleaux de ma veste pour les apporter ensuite à son supérieur.

- Faire d'autres choses, comme t'enfuir avec ces rouleaux qui nous appartiennent ? me siffle-t-il en me les désignant.

- Qui vous appartiennent ? je m'exclame, indignée. Ce sont les miens que je sache !

Mieux vaut jouer la carte de la prudence et faire comme si de rien n'était, comme je ne suis pas sûre s'il est vraiment au courant ou pas de la situation.

- Tss tss tss… Ne te moque pas de moi. Ce sont nos rapports de mission à l'intérieur.

Merde. Merde merde merde ! Il sait tout. Comment vais-je pouvoir m'en sortir maintenant ? Et puis d'abord, comment a-t-il pu savoir que ce sont leurs archives à l'intérieur des rouleaux ?

-Tenten, ma petite Tenten, reprend Akio, ton plan n'était pas mal du tout, il était même bon, mais tu as oublié un léger détail.

Il m'adresse un sourire narquois.

- Lequel ? je demande, crispée.

- Les jutsus protecteurs possédaient une fonction d'alarme. J'ai été averti lorsque tu as ouvert cette armoire.

Et zut ! Je n'ai vraiment pas été futée sur ce coup-là. Il ne m'est absolument pas venue à l'esprit qu'en ouvrant l'armoire je pouvais déclencher une alarme. Je ne suis qu'une idiote. Comprenant apparemment mon conflit intérieur, Akio sourit.

- Oh, ne te blâme pas. Tu ne pouvais pas penser à tout, ironise-t-il. Maintenant si tu veux bien me suivre… Allons continuer cette conversation dans un endroit un peu plus propice que cet obscur couloir.

Il me sourit et fait demi-tour. Des ninjas viennent m'empoigner pour m'obliger à le suivre. Mon esprit tourne à toute vitesse. Que dois-je faire ? J'essaierai bien de me dégager pour m'enfuir ensuite, mais le problème, c'est qu'ils sont au moins dix fois plus nombreux. Je ne pense pas avoir une seule chance de m'en sortir sans problèmes. De m'en sortir tout court d'ailleurs. Pour l'instant, je ne peux que subir. J'aviserai au fur et à mesure. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

Akio se dirige rapidement dans les couloirs, suivi par ses ninjas et moi entourée de mes gardiens. Mon regard se pose de tous côtés pour tenter de trouver une issue rapide, mais il n'y a rien qui pourrait m'aider. J'en suis résolue à suivre Akio sans broncher. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici. Je suis mal. Très mal. Je pense à Neji et à Lee. J'espère qu'ils vont bien. J'espère les revoir. J'espère pouvoir leur expliquer. Mais je n'ai pas trop d'espoir.

Enfin, Akio pousse une porte à deux battants, qui ouvre sur une grande salle, là où se tiennent les réunions avec tout le monde. Il s'installe confortablement dans l'une des chaises à haut dossier du fond de la salle et me toise, après avoir été emmenée devant lui.

- Alors ma petite Tenten, fait-il d'un ton badin, raconte-moi tout. Tu n'es ici que pour nous voler ces rapports de mission n'est-ce pas ?

Comme seule réponse je lui adresse un sourire ironique. Si je ne dois pas en ressortir, autant l'ennuyer jusqu'au bout.

- Bien bien bien, continue Akio. Alors la question suivante est : pourquoi ?

- Je te laisse chercher, tu as l'air tellement disposé à réfléchir, je réplique railleusement.

- Toujours aussi adorable ma petite Tenten, persifle Akio. Bien, alors moi j'ai deux solutions : soit ton organisation cherche à éliminer Kizysu de la course en nous vendant, soit ton organisation est complètement bidon et c'est Konoha qui t'envoie. Je te laisse choisir.

- Et si je préfère une troisième option ?

- Je te laisse le soin de m'expliquer, me fait Akio avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Alors alors, je soupire en prenant une pose. Je pourrais très bien m'intéresser au travail que vous avez déjà effectué, et vouloir le consulter.

- Tu me l'aurais demandé, plutôt que de voler les rapports de mission, répliqua Akio.

- Bonne réponse ! Une option en moins, je souris ironiquement.

Akio et moi sommes entrés dans un véritable jeu. Le premier qui n'arrive pas à répliquer a perdu. Et moi, ça me permet de gagner du temps pour essayer de trouver une solution à ma situation. Qui, il faut le dire, n'est pas très reluisante.

- Egalement, mon organisation aurait pu, je reprends posément, m'avoir confié la mission de lui rapporter vos rapports de mission pour qu'elle puisse juger du niveau de Kizysu. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Pas mal il faut avouer, admet Akio. Mais moi j'ai ma propre idée, que je pense tout à fait vraie.

- Je t'écoute, je réponds narquoisement.

Akio se réinstalle dans sa chaise à haut dossier et pose son menton sur ses mains. Il me fixe de son regard vert sombre.

- Ton organisation n'a jamais existé. Tu es ici sur ordre de l'Hokage qui t'a confié comme mission de t'infiltrer au sein de Kizysu pour voler nos rapports de mission. Et dans ce but elle a monté toute cette histoire d'organisation et ce rendez-vous dans ce camp. Tu n'as jamais trahi Konoha.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Marron foncé contre vert sombre. Personnellement, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour deviner tout ça. Surtout que c'est la totale vérité. Sur le coup je suis très angoissée : tout se joue dans les secondes qui suivent. Soit je parviens à rester naturelle et Akio pense qu'il s'est trompé, soit je me plante lamentablement et Akio jubile.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu penses cela ? je demande finalement, le plus naturellement possible.

Akio a un petit sourire en coin, qui ne me rassure pas.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai bien vu ton expression quand je t'ai demandé de tuer tes équipiers. Tu es littéralement devenue verte avant de retrouver un visage impassible.

Le chien ! Il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser cet argument, il n'en a pas le droit ! Il a touché en plein mon point faible.

Du calme Tenten, du calme. Ne montre pas que tu es troublée. Garde ton air impassible. Garde ton air ironique. Reste sur un pied d'égalité avec lui. Surtout ne pas faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

- Je te l'ai dit, je réplique sans cesser de fixer son regard vert sombre. J'ai été en équipe avec eux très longtemps, et je n'ai pas que des mauvais souvenirs avec eux. Ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que j'ai trahi ou non Konoha.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit à ce moment-là, déclara Akio en calant son dos contre le dossier de la chaise, sans me quitter des yeux. Mais à la lumière des évènements récents, je trouve que ça ressemble plus à une preuve de ta fidélité envers Konoha qu'autre chose…

Je peux lire dans ses yeux qu'il est totalement convaincu de la véracité de sa réflexion. Et malheureusement je ne peux que lui donner raison ! Je n'ai pas su me montrer assez convaincante, je n'ai pas su lui tenir tête jusqu'au bout.

J'ai perdu la partie.

- Ok je me rends, je soupire, d'un air que je veux désinvolte. Ton raisonnement est exact.

Les lèvres d'Akio s'étirent en un mince sourire de triomphe et il se lève tout en s'approchant de moi.

- Ma pauvre, pauvre, pauvre Tenten ! Tu admets toi-même ta défaite. C'est navrant. Mais tu sais, ne t'en veux pas, car tu n'as pas le choix… Pauvre petite espionne de Konoha.

Son ton doucereux n'est pas rassurant, et je pense qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. J'ai intérêt à rester sur mes gardes.

- Tenten, tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal dans l'histoire ? me demande-t-il après un petit moment de silence.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, interrogative. Son regard vert sombre est insondable.

- C'est que je t'aimais bien.

Et avant que je ne puisse voir le coup venir, il me frappe violemment au visage et je suis projetée quelques mètres plus loin. La vache. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me protéger et je me suis tout pris de plein fouet. Le goût du sang m'emplit la bouche et mes lèvres douloureuses m'indiquent qu'elles sont fendues. Encore heureux que je me sois arrêtée avant de heurter le mur, sinon mon dos serait en miettes.

Ma souffrance tire un sourire à Akio.

- Tu es une traîtresse et tu vas mourir, m'annonce-t-il paisiblement. Tu aurais mieux fait de véritablement trahir Konoha.

Et lentement, il sort un kunaï qu'il lance sur moi avec une vitesse étonnante. Vite vite, je dois me lever ! Mais mes jambes me refusent ce plaisir. Le contre-coup sans doute. Alors je vais devoir contrer. Je sors à mon tour un kunaï et j'attends l'autre venir. Mais celui-ci n'arrive pas à destination. Un éclair beige l'intercepte après un bond tout simplement prodigieux. Je lève les yeux vers mon sauveur. Et là je manque de hoqueter de surprise !

Ce kimono beige, je le reconnaîtrai entre mille ! Et ces longs cheveux noir de jais également ! Et surtout, surtout, ces yeux de neige qui me font chavirer chaque fois que je plonge dans leur immensité laiteuse. Mais qui en ce moment lancent des éclairs, durcis par le byakugan.

Leur propriétaire se tourne vivement vers Akio. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux. Son regard m'a littéralement clouée sur place tout à l'heure. Ses poings sont serrés de rage. Il tremble de fureur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état, lui d'habitude si maître de lui-même.

- Retouche-la encore une fois et je te tue, claque-t-il glacialement à Akio.

Malgré moi je rougis à ces mots. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Concentre-toi Tenten, concentre-toi !

- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demande Akio avec un sourire froid.

- Neji Hyûga, du clan Hyûga du village de Konoha.

Neji adopte une position de combat et Akio incline légèrement la tête comme pour le saluer.

- Je me présente à mon tour, c'est plus poli, fait-il en souriant. Je me nomme Akio, de l'organisation Kizysu.

Soudain, un joyeux tumulte se fait entendre dans le couloir derrière nous. Je tourne vivement la tête, devinant déjà qui peut provoquer cette agitation.

- Me voilà Neji ! hurle Lee après une entrée fracassante.

- Et lui c'est qui ? demande Akio, un peu éberlué par Lee qui maintenant fait une démonstration de ces talents à qui veut l'observer.

Je le comprends. Lee déroute n'importe quelle personne qui ne le connaît pas. Et même les personnes qui le connaissent déjà.

- Je suis le resplendissant fauve de jade de Konoha, Rock Lee !

- Intéressant. Décidément Tenten, tu as des amis pour le moins étonnants, me déclare Akio. Et je constate aussi que tu ne les as pas tués, petite espionne de Konoha, continue-t-il. Remarquable précision dont tu as fait preuve.

Il me lance un petit sourire narquois. J'enrage. Je tente de me lever pour lui faire ravaler ce sourire que je déteste, mais mes jambes me refusent toujours cette opportunité.

- Bien, reprend Akio ensuite, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais tu es toujours une traîtresse et tes amis sont des obstacles de plus. Nous allons donc tous vous éliminer.

Il prononce son ordre d'un ton sec et tous les ninjas présents dans la salle, tous complètement déconcentrés par l'entrée de Lee, semblent sortir de leur surprise et se mettent à attaquer.

Devant moi, Neji les attend de pied ferme. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ils sont venus. Pour moi. Alors que c'est moi qui les ai trahis. Alors que j'ai failli les tuer. Ils ont tout deviné ? Ou alors ils pensent tout simplement que j'ai été enlevée ? Non non, ce n'est pas possible, ils ont bien vu qui les avait attaqués. Mais pour quelque raison que ce soit, je suis extrêmement heureuse de les voir ici.

Deux bras puissants m'aident à me relever, me sortant de mes pensées. Je me retourne. C'est Lee, qui me sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Salut Tenten-chan !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ! je m'exclame, tout en esquivant un kunaï, projeté dans ma direction.

- Nous sommes venus te sauver pardi ! me répond Lee comme si c'était une évidence.

- Mais je suis venue de mon plein gré ! je rétorque alors que Lee donne un coup de poing à un ninja qui vient de lui bondir dessus. Je ne suis pas prisonnière !

Enfin maintenant peut-être que si. Mais bon ce n'est pas le plus important.

- Si, me réplique Lee. Tu es prisonnière de ta mission.

Ces mots me transpercent le cœur. C'est on ne peut plus vrai. Mais alors, ils ont tout compris… Neji a dû le déduire de notre conversation, le soir sous les étoiles. Et ils sont venus quand même… Alors qu'ils auraient pu tout simplement rentrer à Konoha. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ce sont vraiment des amis exceptionnels.

- Alors Tenten-chan on se les fait ? me demande Lee avec un grand sourire, ayant apparemment suivi mon monologue intérieur et estimant qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter.

- Bien sûr ! je réponds avec enthousiasme, sentant un lourd poids me quitter le cœur.

J'ai été découverte, mais les parchemins que je dois ramener à Konoha sont en ma possession. Du moins si je les récupère sur le ninja à qui Akio les a confiés. Ce qui ne devrait pas être bien difficile vu que je viens de le voir s'effondrer sur le sol après avoir été durement frappé par Neji.

- Alors on y va ! s'écrie Lee en se jetant dans la bataille.

Je l'imite en me frayant un chemin jusqu'au ninja tombé. Je le fouille et je m'empare des deux rouleaux, lorsqu'une voix retentit juste devant moi, si proche que je m'étonne de ne pas avoir senti son propriétaire arriver.

- Tss tss tss, siffle Akio. Je crains fort que ces rouleaux ne restent ici.

- Et pourquoi ? je réplique en me relevant face à lui, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Je les ai pris et je compte bien les garder.

- A ta guise. Mais je vais les récupérer.

Et d"un geste prompt son poing vole vers moi. Mais cette fois-ci je suis prête et je l'esquive avec aisance. J'enfile prestement le sac sur mon dos puis je me jette dans le combat. Akio me harcèle de coups, ses enchaînements sont bien rythmés. Je recule petit à petit, désavantagée au corps à corps. Moi ma spécialité, ce sont les techniques à distance. Aussi je compte bien en profiter. Je parviens à m'éloigner pour faire usage de mes armes de jet. Je suis bien plus à l'aise ainsi. Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'armes, vu que l'on m'a démuni de toutes celles que j'avais sur de moi lors de ma capture. Heureusement, il me reste mes rouleaux d'invocation, ceux que je gardais cachés dans mon dos, et je fois frapper fort. J'en sors deux que je pose de part et d'autre de mon corps, puis je joins mes mains en une série de signes.

- Jutsu des dragons jumeaux !

Deux grands dragons gris perle s'échappent des rouleaux dans une grande explosion de vent et de fumée et serpentent vers le ciel en se croisant, tandis que je prends mon élan et que d'un bond je les rejoins. Les rouleaux s'enroulent autour de moi, me déversant des armes lorsque je touche les inscriptions qui couvrent leur surface.

Je fixe alors Akio. Celui-ci a une petite moue approbatrice, mais toujours teintée d'ironie. Mes lèvres me font toujours souffrir et me rappellent que j'ai un compte à régler. Sans hésitation, je m'empare des armes une par une et je lui balance sans répit, m'aidant également de mes pieds. Kunaïs, shurikens de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, faux, tout y passe. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir de la pitié.

Akio encaisse toutes mes attaques avec une étonnante résistance. Je suis surprise. Certes, je sais qu'il est fort, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il soit aussi résistant. J'ai intérêt à me méfier, et à surtout ne jamais baisser ma garde. Une fois mon jutsu des dragons jumeaux terminé, je me déplace dans les airs et attire à moi toutes les armes retombées à terre grâce à des fils de chakra, et je les lance de nouveau sur Akio, qui encaisse une nouvelle fois très bien. Je balance ensuite des parchemins explosifs, qui laissent un nuage de fumée sur leur passage. Puis je redescends à terre sans un bruit, ayant gardé un kunaï avec moi, pour juger de l'état de mon adversaire

Notre aire de combat est envahie de fumée à cause de la fureur de mes attaques, aussi je ne parviens pas à apercevoir Akio. Il doit profiter de la mauvaise visibilité pour se cacher. Avant tout, il vaut mieux le débusquer. Kunaï en main, je m'avance prudemment au milieu du brouillard artificiel. Je sens soudainement une ombre derrière moi. Je me retourne brusquement et je lance mon kunaï. Un corps s'effondre juste à mes pieds. C'est celui d'un des ninjas d'Akio. C'est vrai, je ne dois pas oublier que le combat a lieu aussi tout autour de moi. Neji et Lee contre les subordonnés d'Akio. Ils doivent s'en sortir sans trop de soucis, même avec me déséquilibre du nombre. Ce qui m'inquiète, ce sont leurs blessures. Je les ai touchés assez gravement, et je ne sais pas s'ils sont déjà guéris au bout de cinq jours seulement. Mais s'ils sont venus, c'est qu'ils sont en pleine possession de leurs moyens… Ils n'iraient pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup en étant blessés quand même… Enfin j'espère…

Bon allez Tenten, retourne à la réalité, arrête de rêvasser ! Il ne faudrait pas oublier que je suis en plein combat ! Akio est toujours dans les parages. Je vais déjà examiner le ninja que j'ai tué. Mon arme s'est fichée en plein dans son cœur. Je la récupère puisque c'est le seul kunaï que j'ai à disposition pour l'instant. Je scrute ensuite du regard les volutes épais de fumée qui tourbillonnent tout autour de moi. Ils auraient dû se dissiper depuis un moment déjà, c'est étrange. Akio a dû user d'un fumigène. Dans cette purée de pois, j'ai beau chercher ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite ombre pouvant me mener à mon adversaire, je ne vois rien. J'ai peut-être une vue perçante mais je n'ai pas le byakugan de Neji. Il vaut mieux que je reste sur place pour attendre que la fumée se dissipe plutôt que de m'aventurer sans visibilité.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, deux Akio m'apparaissent soudainement dans la fumée et disparaissent tout aussi brusquement. Et je comprends aussitôt la raison de l'étonnante résistance de mon adversaire. Il a créé des clones qui encaissent mes attaques à sa place ! C'est rusé, mais maintenant je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Bien, avant tout je dois dissiper ce brouillard. Je saurais ainsi exactement combien ils sont.

Mais avant que je ne puisse mettre mon plan à exécution, trois clones d'Akio se jettent sur moi, jaillissant de la fumée. Je pare l'attaque du premier, je détruis le second d'un bon coup de pied et j'esquive le troisième. Alors que je m'apprête à ensuite en finir avec les deux qui sont toujours là, je sens qu'on m'attrape la cheville et je tombe brutalement à terre. Purée ça fait mal ! Je me suis pris le sol en pierre de plein fouet. Un peu sonnée, je me relève en titubant légèrement, pour me prendre un coup de poing qui me fait reculer. Encore plus chancelante, je pare une autre attaque comme je peux. Ah, ça suffit hein ! Je ne vais pas me faire avoir par de pauvres clones quand même !

De rage, je lance le kunaï que j'ai toujours à la main sur le double qu'il y a devant moi, qui disparaît dans un "pouf" sonore. Je fauche ensuite celui se tient derrière moi, qui subit le même sort. Bien, techniquement, il n'y en a plus qu'un dans mon périmètre. J'arrête enfin de chanceler, l'esprit plus clair. Et je parviens aisément à contre le clone qui se jette sur moi pour l'envoyer au tapis sans aucune difficulté. Bien. C'est déjà ça de fait.

Je récupère mon kunaï qui gît sur le sol de pierre, puis je jette un regard circulaire autour de moi. La fumée est un peu moins épaisse, mais persiste. Bien, maintenant que je me suis débarrassée des clones, je peux dissiper ce brouillard sans qu'ils ne me dérangent. Je compose rapidement une série de signes, que je termine par le signe des techniques Fûton. Un grand vent m'aidera à y voir plus clair.

- Fûton ! Le Cyclone Ravageur !

Un puissant souffle m'entoure, grandissant, s'élargissant petit à petit. Comme je me trouve dans l'œil du cyclone, moi je n'ai rien. Mais au-delà, les volutes de fumée sont dissipés en quelques instants, balayés par le vent rageur. Il me semble même que des ninjas d'Akio sont repoussés eux aussi, situés trop près de mon cyclone. Une fois que mon horizon est dégagé, je peux distinguer les combats qui font rage dans la salle. Neji et Lee évoluent en frappant leurs adversaires avec dextérité. Les shinobis d'Akio tombent l'un après l'autre. Beaucoup sont déjà à terre.

Tout autour de moi je ne vois plus de trace des clones d'Akio ni d'Akio lui-même. Bien, restons sur nos gardes. Ma main se resserre sur mon kunaï. Soudain, sans crier gare, une pluie de shurikens s'abat sur moi, que j'esquive en sautant par bonds successifs. Akio surgit alors de nouveau devant moi, son petit sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Alors tu t'es enfin décidé à arrêter de te cacher ? je siffle, repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui me tombe dans les yeux.

- Je te testais ma petite Tenten, me réplique-t-il en souriant. Très intéressant. Et très amusant.

Il se moque de moi. Et je suis déjà assez en rogne comme ça ! Mes lèvres me font toujours mal et son sourire continue à me narguer. Je lève mon kunaï, déterminée. Je ne dois pas louper mon coup, c'est le seul que j'ai. De son côté, Akio m'adresse un clin d'œil et commence à composer des signes. Je réagis immédiatement lançant sur lui mon arme. Il se contente de se décaler pour l'esquiver, mais il se la prend tout de même dans l'épaule, vu que j'ai visé le cœur.

Au moment où mon kunaï s'enfonce dans sa chair, il termine son incantation. Et le sourire qu'il aborde ne me rassure pas. Il a encaissé mon kunaï sans broncher, pour pouvoir finir de composer ses signes.

- Doton ! La Colonne Fatale !

Et soudain un grand pic de terre et de roche sort du sol juste sous mes pieds. Heureusement que j'étais sur mes gardes, je réagis ainsi immédiatement en faisant un bond prodigieux, aidé de mon chakra, pour échapper à la mortelle colonne qui m'aurait embrochée si j'étais restée statique.

Mais soudain Akio surgit devant moi et me donne un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre, que je n'ai pas le temps de contrer, tellement j'étais occupée à esquiver sa technique Doton. Je vole sous l'impact et je m'écrase durement contre le mur, l'enfonçant au passage, puis je retombe lourdement sur le sol, alors que j'entends un craquement et qu'une douleur aiguë dans ma jambe gauche m'arrache une grimace. L'horrible bruit d'os brisé qui s'en est échappé me prouve qu'elle est cassée. Je me retiens de pousser un hurlement de douleur tellement j'ai mal. Je me relève en m'appuyant sur le mur puis je peux plus compter sur ma jambe, qui se dérobe lorsque je la pose par terre.

Akio redescend tout doucement devant moi, avec toujours son petit sourire, et retire d'un geste sec mon kunaï qui est toujours dans son épaule et le jette par terre.

- Oh, tu es blessé ma pauvre petite Tenten ? fait-il d'un air désolé. J'en suis vraiment navré, mais tu l'as cherché. Traîtresse de Konoha, ajoute-t-il d'un ton dur en me giflant.

Cette fois je ne peux pas retenir un cri de souffrance, parce que je suis retombée sur ma jambe brisée. La douleur est insupportable, pourtant je dois tenir bon. J'entends qu'on crie mon prénom. Il me semble reconnaître la voix de Neji, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. J'essaie de me relever encore, toujours en m'appuyant contre le mur, mais c'est difficile. Je sens la présence d'Akio tout près. Merde, vais-je mourir ici ? Je ne veux pas ! Il me reste encore des choses à faire ! Tsunade-sama compte sur moi ! Elle me croit capable de réussir cette mission, je dois lui prouver qu'elle a raison…

_"Tu as un grand potentiel Tenten. Il est temps que tu sortes de l'ombre."_

_"Je te fais confiance Tenten. Je crois en toi, tout simplement."_

Je dois le faire ! Par un immense effort de volonté, les paroles de Tsunade-sama en tête, je me relève, faisant fi de la douleur. Je dois prouver que je suis forte ! Je dois prouver que je mérite la confiance de Tsunade-sama !

Devant moi, Akio sourit et applaudit.

- Quelle volonté ma petite Tenten ! Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais te relever. Ta jambe gauche est brisée non ? Quel courage ! Tu forces mon admiration, petite espionne.

- Ta gueule ! je réplique, tendant toute ma volonté pour rester debout.

J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu. Il est temps qu'on en finisse. Mon exaspération est à son point culminant, et de toute façon, avec ma jambe brisée et la fièvre qui commence à monter, je ne peux plus combattre très longtemps. Mon prochain assaut sera le dernier. Aussi je ne dois pas manquer mon coup.

Je n'ai plus de kunaï mais il me reste mes mains. Aussi vais-je employer cette technique. Je ne sais pas si je suis en assez bonne condition physique pour la tenter, mais je n'ai pas le choix. C'est ma dernière possible de vaincre Akio. Et je dois à tout prix l'arrêter. C'est dangereux mais je dois le faire.

Lentement, sans cesser de fixer Akio droit dans les yeux, je sors un rouleau de ma veste, un rouleau que je n'utilise pratiquement jamais, puis je l'ouvre et il s'enroule naturellement tout autour de moi. Ensuit je me mets à composer des signes. Un par un, sans précipitation.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? demande Akio. Une tentative désespérée ma pauvre petite Tenten ?

Sans répondre, je continue ma série de signes. Une lueur d'interrogation passe dans les yeux vert sombre de mon adversaire lorsque le parchemin se met à irradier d'une lumière rouge. Dans mon regard brille la détermination. Je compose enfin le dernier signe.

- Ninpô ! Technique de la Bombe de Vie !

C'est parti. L'issue de ce combat se joue maintenant.

NEJI POV

Le combat fait rage depuis un bon moment déjà. Ces ninjas d'Oto ne sont pas mauvais, et les vaincre demande un certain temps. Mais le plus dangereux est certainement ce Akio, qui est sans aucun doute possible le chef de tout ce petit monde. Et aussi celui qui a osé s'en prendre à Tenten. Je sens que mes poings se crispent de fureur tandis que j'assomme un ninja d'un puissant coup de pied. C'est incroyable comme je ne peux pas supporter que quelqu'un fasse du mal à Tenten. Je ne peux vraiment plus me dire que je ne l'aime pas. Dès que je l'ai revue, en vie, j'ai éprouvé un vif soulagement. Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il soit déjà trop tard. Etrange tout de même ce sentiment.

En tout cas, c'est Tenten qui se charge d'Akio. Je les ai vus combattre tout à l'heure. Je sens que Tenten a un compte à régler. Et je peux comprendre. Et je peux dire aussi que Lee et moi sommes arrivés juste à temps, et que nous avons bien fait de décider d'aller aider Tenten : lorsque nous sommes arrivés, elle s'était fait découverte et subissait déjà l'interrogatoire. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si nous étions arrivés quelques minutes plus tard ? Je n'ose pas y penser.

Je n'ai qu'un seul but pour l'instant : la protéger. Empêcher qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Et le visage de mon père n'a pas quitté mon esprit, depuis ces cinq jours que nous cherchons ce repaire. Il me rappelle que je dois jamais abandonner mon objectif et que je dois protéger celle qui est chère à mon cœur à tout prix. Je ne veux pas me poser d'autres questions. Pas pour le moment.

Reportant mon attention sur le combat, j'esquive habilement l'assaut d'un ninja qui arrivait par derrière. Celui-ci a l'air surpris que je l'ai évité. Apparemment, il ne connaît par les caractéristiques du byakugan et ne sait pas que je peux voir à 360°. Dommage pour lui. Profitant de sa ahurissement, et puisqu'il se trouve dans l'aire de mon hakke, j'adopte la posture de combat des 64 Poings du Hakke puis je les lui inflige. Il ne résiste pas une seconde à mon attaque et s'effondre mollement. Tsss, ces ninjas ne sont pas mauvais question offensive mais ils ne sont vraiment pas résistants.

Je m'occupe ensuite d'autres adversaires. Je croise Lee, qui combat lui aussi, aussi admirablement qu'à son habitude. Je dirais même qu'il a l'air de s'amuser. Il pense sûrement au prestige qu'il pourra retirer de ce joli coup d'éclat auprès de Gaï-sensei. Irrécupérable, Tenten et moi l'avons toujours dit. Je croise son regard à un moment, et il me fait le V de la victoire.

- Tranquille, hein Neji ? me lance-t-il tout en abrutissant son adversaire de coups.

- Concentre-toi, je réplique, mais un petit sourire en coin vient fleurir sur mes lèvres.

- A vos ordres Votre Majesté ! répond Lee en assénant un magistral coup de pied au ninja qu'il combat.

Celui-ci s'effondre et Lee se tourne alors vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Ça vous convient Votre Majesté ? me demande-t-il d'un air espiègle.

- Continue, je me contente de répondre.

Lee se met au garde-à-vous puis reprend le combat. Je fais de même de mon côté. Le nombre d'adversaires s'est vraiment réduit, la zone de combat s'est éclaircie. La fin de la bataille est proche.

Soudain, j'entends un cri perçant, un cri de douleur. Et je reconnaîtrais la voix qui l'a poussé entre mille. Inquiet, je cherche autour de moi et finit par apercevoir Tenten, à terre, contre un mur, Akio devant elle.

- Tenten ! je hurle d'une voix désespérée.

Une flèche de souffrance et d'inquiétude a percé mon cœur lorsque je l'ai vue ainsi, le visage marqué de douleur. Elle est blessée et son ennemi est prêt à l'achever. Je dois faire quelque chose ! Je dois la protéger ! Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur ! Et rien que de savoir qu'elle souffre me fait mal à moi aussi. Ce sentiment si étrange s'est encore emparé de moi.

Je cours vers elle le plus vite que je peux, mais je suis ralenti par des ninjas d'Akio qui profitent du fait que j'ai baissé ma garde. Je les repousse avec rage, avec une fureur qui ne demande qu'à éclater dans toute sa splendeur. Une seule pensée est claire dans mon esprit : Tenten est en danger. Je dois la sauver. Dans mon cœur explose une grande confusion. Mais tout ce que j'en retiens, c'est que je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Tenten.

Sans la quitter des yeux, je me rapproche d'elle difficilement, frappant et éloignant les ninjas qui me sautent dessus et m'attaquent. Je dois la rejoindre et vite ! Je la vois se relever dans un suprême effort de volonté, alors que son visage exprime sa souffrance. Sa jambe gauche ne la porte plus. Après quelques secondes je la vois sortir un rouleau qu'elle déplie. Elle a l'intention de lancer un jutsu apparemment. Alors qu'elle compose ses signes, le parchemin commence à irradier d'une lumière rouge.

Non ! Elle ne va pas utiliser cette technique quand même ? Pas dans son état ! C'est un peu dangereux. Trop dangereux à mon goût en tout cas. Mais je ne vais pas avoir le temps de l'en empêcher ! Déjà elle termine de composer le dernier signe. Zut ! C'est trop dangereux !

- Ninpô ! Technique de la Bombe de Vie !

Argh, non !

Une explosion retentit alors, ayant pour cœur l'emplacement où se situent Tenten et Akio. Le dôme provoqué par la bombe est rouge, rouge vif, puis passe au mauve et enfin au violet sombre. Je suis balayé par le souffle de l'explosion, comme les autres ninjas présents à proximité. Je glisse sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres, aveuglé par la lumière éblouissante de l'explosion. Mais j'appréhende déjà la suite, l'explosion aurait dû être encore plus puissante. Je crains que Tenten ne soit en mauvaise posture.

Dès que le fracas est terminé, je me relève d'un bond et tente de voir ce qui se passe. Je cherche des yeux Lee, que je constate complètement indemne. Il était suffisamment loin du lieu de l'explosion. A en juger par son expression, il a compris ce qui s'était passé et il semble inquiet pour Tenten. Il me jette un regard qui en dit long. Je reporte ensuite mon attention sur le cœur de l'explosion. De grosses volutes de fumée rouges et mauves ont envahi l'espace, se font menaçantes. La visibilité est nulle pour une personne ayant des yeux normaux. Mais je ne suis pas une personne ayant des yeux normaux. Je scrute de mon byakugan le centre des volutes. Soudain j'aperçois les deux corps qui m'intéressent. Mais ce que je vois ne me rassure pas. Bien au contraire. Mon cœur se serre.

De la fumée émergent Akio et Tenten. Mais pas comme on s'attendrait à les voir, sachant que c'est Tenten qui a lancé l'offensive.

- Tenten-chan ! s'exclame Lee à cette vision, inquiet.

Akio a un sourire narquois. Il tient Tenten par la gorge, les doigts serrés autour de son cou, la soulevant de terre. Celle-ci suffoque, a du mal à respirer sous la pression. Elle souffre.

Hé zut de zut, cela veut dire qu'elle était trop faible pour tenter cette technique. La Bombe de Vie repose en fait sur le principe d'échange : elle permet de créer une explosion, mais en contrepartie l'utilisateur lui cède une partie de ses forces. Et si celui-ci en donne trop pour la technique, il ne lui en reste plus assez pour se protéger ensuite de la Bombe. Et manifestement Tenten était dans ce cas. Alors qu'Akio a su se protéger.

Lee me rejoint à grandes enjambées, les ninjas d'Akio ayant marqué un temps d'arrêt. Son visage dépeint son inquiétude. Quant à moi, je serre les poings de rage. Il a encore osé faire du mal à Tenten.

- Rendez-vous messieurs, somme Akio à Lee et à moi, sans faire d'histoires…

Il resserre sa prise autour de la gorge de Tenten et celle-ci émet un bruit de suffocation inquiétant.

- … ou je la tue, termine-t-il avec un sourire de prédateur.

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre III ! Je reconnais que je suis une nouvelle fois très vilaine de couper ainsi, mais comme ça je suis sûre de vous retrouver pour la suite n'est-ce pas ? lol Non, sincèrement, j'avais très envie de finir le chapitre ainsi, je trouve que ça donne un effet stylistique très intéressant_

_Pour le chapitre IV, hé bien je dois vous avouer qu'il n'y a qu'un paragraphe d'écrit, donc même si je vais faire mon maximum pour le terminer rapidement, hé bien vous devrez certainement un peu attendre. Néanmoins, comme je sais ce qu'il va s'y passer, ça ira sûrement sans trop de soucis Et comme toujours, vos encouragements seront d'une grande motivation ! Alors même si je ne donne pas de délai, attendez-vous à voir le chapitre IV dans pas trop trop longtemps ! Gros gros bisous à tous et encore merci !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : combats du corps, combats d

_Bonjour bonjour ! Me voilà avec la chapitre IV de cette fic ! je vous ai fait attendre un peu plus longtemps que la dernière fois, mais pas trop j'espère ! Un tout petit plus d'une semaine ! (il me fallait bien ça pour vous écrire un bon chapitre quand même) Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. (la fin est moins coupée en plein action, vous devriez être contents lol)_

_Je tiens une nouvelle fois à vous remercier ENORMEMENT, car j'ai reçu une nouvelle bcp de rewiews, qui m'ont toutes énormément fait plaisir, et je vous remercie tous chaleureusement ! En plus, 17 rewiews, ça bat le record du premier chapitre !_

_Allez maintenant, les RAR anonymes (ya des fainéantes qui ont des comptes sur ffnet et qui se loguent pas, vilaines lol)_

_Sailor Ocean : Toi par exemple lol Encore la première ma pupucette ! mdr Merci bcp, voilà la suite attendue, et gros bisous ! A ce soir_

_PetiteSaki : oui je suis sadique de finir comme ça je sais lol Et oui méchant Akio lol Merci bcp de tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! Voilà la suite, gros bisous !_

_Okami-Chan (ou TTW) : Si j'ai le droit lol Merci de ta rewiew gros bisous !_

_Mokona-chan : Décidément j'adore ton pseudo lol Hé bien puisque tu hésites, moi j'opte pour la solution "me faire un temple" ptdr Merci bcp, voilà la suite, gros gros bisous !_

_Yoruichi : Merci bcp ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous !_

_Hasuki77 : Ouh du calme, voilà la suite ! mdr Merci bcp gros bisous !_

_nobiooky : Merci bcp ! Voilà la suite que tu attendais, gros bisous !_

_Ange des étoiles : Hé hé, merci Je t'avais dit qu'elle te plairait ma fic lol Voilà la suite, merci bcp de ta rewiew ! gros bisous !_

_Xaya : Ouh une longue rewiew, merci bcp Tous tes compliments me font très plaisir merci ! j'essaie de faire de mon mieux. Non bien sûr tu ne me mets pas la pression lol Ah et pr ta question, oui j'ai des lecteurs, enfin au moins un Mais la majorité reste féminine Merci bcp de ta rewiew, je te fais de gros bisous !_

_Je dédie ce chapitre à tous mes nouveaux rewieweurs, qui m'ont laissé des rewiews très gentille, c'est à dire :** Okami-Chan**, **Yoruichi**, **nobiooky** et **Ange des étoiles**. Merci à vous, continuez à lire ma fic ! (oui je fais ma pub en même temps mdr)_

_Je dédie aussi ce chapitre à **Eagle Eclypse** qui aurait dû me laisser une rewiew au chap II (et donc se faire dédier le chap III) mais pour cause d'oral de français, n'a pas pu ! Je comprends très bien donc je te dédie le chap IV pour que tu ne sois pas lésée ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Et je remercie bien sûr tous les autres qui me sont fidèles !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE IV : combats du corps, combats du cœur.**_

TENTEN POV

J'étouffe. Je suffoque. Je ne peux plus respirer. J'ai beau ouvrir la bouche pour aspirer goulûment le maximum d'oxygène, impossible d'en avoir assez. De plus, Akio resserre petit à petit sa prise sur ma gorge, et parfois je ne peux que laisser échapper qu'un inquiétant bruit de suffocation, bien que ça me brûle la gorge. A cela il faut ajouter la douleur lancinante qui provient toujours de ma jambe brisée et plus généralement, de chaque parcelle de mon corps qui me fait souffrir.

Je n'aurais jamais dû tenté d'utiliser la technique de la Bombe de Vie, c'était une erreur. C'est ce qui me coûte cette situation maintenant. Mais j'ai voulu tenter, alors que je n'avais pas assez de forces pour me protéger de ma propre explosion. Je ne suis qu'une idiote. Je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Et Neji et Lee ne doivent pas accepter le chantage d'Akio.

- Alors messieurs ? reprend Akio sans cesser de fixer mes coéquipiers.

Je tourne difficilement mon regard vers eux, pour tenter de les empêcher d'accepter. Ils ont l'air hésitants. Non, ils ne doivent pas ! Akio peut très bien me tuer une fois qu'ils se seront rendus. Il n'offre aucune garantie. Et de toute façon, la priorité, ce sont les documents à remettre à Tsunade-sama. La mission. Pas ma vie. Neji l'a dit lui-même : le devoir de ninja et la sécurité du village passent avant tout le reste.

- Vous préférez que je la tue ? continue vicieusement Akio.

Il resserre d'un coup brutal sa prise autour de ma gorge et la douleur qui en résulte m'arrache un cri, associé avec ce persistant et horrible bruit de suffocation. Je peux voir les poings de Neji se serrer et son regard se faire plus dur encore, je peux voir toute l'inquiétude de Lee dans l'expression de son visage.

Je prends alors mon courage à deux mains. Je dois les arrêter.

- Ne… vous… occu… pez pas… de moi, j'arrive à dire d'une voix très rauque, si différente de la mienne.

- Encore la force de parler ? ironise Akio en me fixant de son regard vert sombre. Tu es décidément un modèle de volonté, ma petite Tenten. J'admire, vraiment. Même si c'est inutile.

- La… mission est… prio…ri… taire… je continue d'une voix un peu plus faible.

- Tenten-chan ! s'exclame Lee. Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas !

- Il n'en est pas question, termine Neji d'une voix à l'accent si déterminé que j'en aie des frissons.

Je le vois adopter une posture de combat de l'école du Jyuken.

- Lâche-la immédiatement, ordonne-t-il à Akio, ses yeux blancs durcis par le byakugan.

Et là, j'ai beau avoir la jambe brisée, la gorge en feu et le corps contusionné, je me sens remplie d'un incommensurable sentiment de bonheur. Parce que j'ai l'impression que je compte pour Neji. Sans pouvoir me retenir je me mets à pleurer. Pas la fontaine, non, juste quelques larmes qui coulent silencieusement. C'est peut-être pitoyable, c'est peut-être pathétique, c'est peut-être indigne d'une kunoichi, mais c'est venu tout seul. Et ça me fait du bien. J'ai l'impression d'être libérée.

Et d'un coup, je veux tout abandonner. Ce dont je rêve, je viens de l'obtenir, Neji tient à moi. Assez pour être venu jusqu'ici m'aider. Assez pour tenir encore tête à Akio. Et c'est tout ce dont je rêvais. J'ai envie de tout lâcher maintenant. M'abandonner. Ne plus penser à rien, se laisser aller. Arrêter de résister. A quoi bon continuer maintenant que mon rêve s'est réalisé ?

Je ferme les yeux. Je me décrispe, cesse de me débattre, cesse de me contracter pour échapper aux bourreaux que sont les doigts d'Akio serrés autour de mon cou. Je ne suis plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Il a dû le sentir, car je peux sentir sa prise se relâcher sous l'étonnement.

- Tu veux mourir Tenten ? me demande-t-il d'un ton étrangement sérieux par rapport à son ironie qui persiste depuis le début du combat.

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai plus la force ni l'envie de parler. Je me contente de rouvrir les yeux pour qu'il y lise mon abandon. Je peux voir son expression surprise.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi… continue-t-il sans cesse de me fixer de son regard vert sombre. C'est dommage que tu abandonnes le combat maintenant.

- Quoi ! fait Lee, n'en croyant apparemment pas ses oreilles. Tenten-chan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment ça, tu abandonnes le combat ?

- C'est… fini, je murmure pour toute réponse, d'une voix moins rauque comme Akio a relâché sa prise.

- Elle veut mourir, termine Akio en reportant son regard sur Lee.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! réplique celui-ci. Ce n'est pas le genre de Tenten-chan d'abandonner ainsi ! Tu mens !

- Crois-moi.

- Arrête !

Et alors que Lee et Akio rentrent dans une joute verbale, assez surréaliste au vu de la situation, mais qui me fait plutôt plaisir car Lee croit en moi, Neji reste silencieux. Je me demande ce qu'il pense. Que je suis nulle j'imagine. Que je n'ai pas de volonté. Je sens son regard posé sur moi. Je tourne les yeux vers lui, c'est plus facile maintenant qu'Akio n'exerce plus une forte pression sur ma cou. Comme d'habitude je n'arrive pas à lire dans ces yeux blancs remplis de mystère, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils cherchent à me dire.

- Tenten, commence Neji sans me quitter des yeux, d'un ton sérieux qui arrête immédiatement le conciliabule de Lee et d'Akio, nous sommes venus ici pour te chercher. Et il est hors de question que nous repartions sans toi, compris ? Alors bats-toi.

Je sens qu'il y a un sens caché derrière ces phrases, mais il m'échappe. Neji me dit quelque chose sous ces mots, j'en suis sûre, mais je ne le comprends pas.

- Je t'ai dit que le devoir du ninja était toujours plus important que le reste, continue-t-il en me regardant toujours droit dans les yeux, mais je me trompais. Ta vie m'est plus importante que ta mission. Et je me battrai pour protéger cette vie si précieuse.

Oh non, voilà que je me remets à pleurer. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Neji me dirait un jour quelque chose de ce genre. Quelque chose d'aussi beau. Quelque chose qui me donne autant envie de pleurer, mais de pleurer de joie. Parce que je suis heureuse de ces mots. Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent dire plus. Parce que j'ai l'impression d'entrevoir leur sens caché.

A côté de Neji, Lee siffle d'admiration.

- Waouh Neji, une déclaration en public ! C'est trop la classe, j'admire ! s'exclame-t-il, apparemment ravi.

Une déclaration ? Je ne préfère même pas penser à ce que sous-entend ce mot. Ça me ferait trop d'émotions en une seule fois.

- Lee, tais-toi ! intime Neji, apparemment gêné.

Tout a changé. Je ne veux plus abandonner. Je veux vivre pour savoir ce que Neji a à me dire. Je veux découvrir le sens caché des mots de Neji. Et s'il veut se battre pour ma vie, alors je me battrai aussi. J'ai l'impression d'entrevoir un espoir, un petit bout de paradis.

_" Tu as un grand potentiel Tenten. Il est temps que tu sortes de l'ombre."_

Y avait-il un sens caché aussi dans vos paroles Tsunade-sama ? Est-ce qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de sortir de l'ombre comme une kunoichi douée, mais aussi de sortir de l'ombre dans le cœur de Neji ? Mais comment auriez-vous pu deviner…

C'est décidé. Rien que pour éclaircir les mots de Neji, je dois vivre. Je me contracte de nouveau pour échapper à la prise d'Akio, je me débats.

- Ah ? fait Akio, de nouveau son sourire ironique aux lèvres. Tu as changé d'avis ma petite Tenten ? Tu veux vivre ?

- Lâche-moi ! j'ordonne.

- Pas question.

Et il resserre brutalement sa prise sur ma gorge, ce qui me tire un bruit de suffocation.

- Nous voilà revenus à la situation initiale mes chers, déclare Akio. Alors la question est inchangée : on se rend ou elle meurt.

Il a raison, nous sommes revenus à la case départ en ce qui me concerne: il ressert toujours sa prise sur ma gorge de plus en plus et je continue à étouffer. Mais une chose a changé : les garçons ne sont plus hésitants. Neji n'a pas quitté sa posture de combat et le regard de Lee traduit sa détermination. Ils attaqueront Akio plutôt que de se rendre. Je leur fais confiance.

Pour ce qui est de ma part, je pense que je ne verrai pas la fin de ce combat que j'ai commencé. A cause du manque d'oxygène qui se fait de plus en plus oppressant, de petites lumières blanches aveuglantes voilent ma vue. A cela, il faut rajouter la douleur qui circule dans tout mon corps. Je pense que je vais m'évanouir. Je compte sur les garçons pour finir le travail.

Dans un dernier effort de volonté, je m'adresse à eux.

- Neji… Lee… je fais difficilement, ma voix redevenue rauque et sèche. Fai…tes…lui sa… fête…

- Compte sur nous Tenten-chan ! répond Lee avec enthousiasme.

Et tout devient noir.

NEJI POV

Au moment même où Tenten s'évanouit par manque d'air, Akio la jette violemment contre le mur et je m'élance sur lui, paume levée. Il ne va pas m'échapper.

- Je m'occupe de Tenten ! me crie Lee, sans doute pour ne pas que je m'inquiète d'elle.

J'ai vu Akio se préparer lui aussi à attaquer, et il s'est jeté sur moi en même temps que moi je me suis jeté sur lui. Le combat se fait en un seul assaut. Décisif. Je peux sentir derrière moi l'attention de Lee concentrée toute entière sur l'issue de la bataille et le vainqueur.

Ma main est plaquée contre le cœur d'Akio. Alors que la sienne m'a raté de quelques centimètres, j'ai esquivé juste à temps avant de frapper. J'ai gagné.

Akio s'effondre en crachant du sang, ses mains portées à son cœur. Je lui ai infligé une hémorragie interne, il doit avoir mal. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir de la pitié. L'image de Tenten qui souffre ne quitte pas mon esprit. Et ça, je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Il doit payer. Je ne pardonne pas à quiconque fait du mal à celle qui est chère à mon cœur.

- Je t'avais dit que je te tuerais si tu la retouchais encore une fois, je lui claque d'un ton glacial.

Akio lève les yeux vers moi, haletant. Il souffre, je le vois. Mais je ne ressens ni compassion ni regret. C'est terrible à dire pourtant. C'est la première fois que je frappe quelqu'un avec un tel sang-froid, sans penser aux conséquences, sans penser à la mort qui peut en résulter. C'est comme si quelque chose d'irrésistible m'y avait poussé. Une étrange voix au plus profond de moi. Cette voix qui me pousse à protéger Tenten quoiqu'il me faille faire. J'ai du mal à comprendre encore ce sentiment.

Sortant de mes pensées, je laisse Akio à son sort et je me retourne pour rejoindre Lee, agenouillé auprès de Tenten. Quand soudain je sens, plus que je ne vois, grâce au byakugan, quelque chose de menaçant derrière moi. Une attaque ! Je me retourne promptement et je bloque le pied d'Akio, qui s'est relevé malgré son état. Etonnante résistance ! Je dois avouer que je suis surpris. Mais il n'a pas l'intention de s'arrêter à cette seule attaque. Il essaie de me faucher avec son autre jambe, que j'esquive en sautant. Il se recule alors pour être hors de portée. Je le vois qui halète, le front en sueur, ses vêtements couverts de sang.

- Pourquoi insister ? je demande.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre, dit-il d'un ton déterminé.

- Mais pourquoi te bats-tu ? Pourquoi risquer ta vie ? Regarde-toi, tu vas mourir.

- Je n'ai pas… d'objectif noble… me répond Akio en me fixant de son regard vert sombre. Je me bats pour survivre, ni plus ni moins.

- Pourquoi cette organisation alors ?

- Kizysu est un moyen de survivre.

Alors que j'observe Akio, je réfléchis à sa réponse. Oui c'est vrai, il a raison… Une organisation telle que celle-ci peut être un moyen de survivre pour un ninja solitaire. Il y est fidèle, il remplit les missions qu'on attend de lui, en échange il reçoit pouvoir et protection. Je comprend ce qu'il veut dire…

- Alors tu vois, je me bats pour moi… continue Akio avec un faible et triste. Pas comme toi…

Je lève un sourcil étonné.

- Toi… tu te bats pour elle n'est-ce pas ? poursuit Akio en désignant Tenten d'un mouvement de tête.

J'acquiesce doucement, me demandant où il veut en venir. Je suis toujours sur mes gardes, je ne connais pas ses intentions.

- Tu as raison, c'est une fille bien… Dès le début je me doutais qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'apprécier… Stupide mais irrésistible…

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi me raconter tout ça ? Je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qu'il veut me dire…

- Je regrette de l'avoir blessée, mais je le devais… Tu peux me tuer maintenant, finit-il en vrillant ses yeux dans les miens.

Ce que je peux y lire me surprend. De la résolution… Il est prêt à mourir. Mais est-ce que je peux vraiment le tuer comme ça ? La voix intérieure qui m'a dicté mes gestes avec sang-froid et cruauté tout à l'heure a disparu. Après ces paroles dénuées de méchanceté et teintées de mélancolie, je ne peux pas faire ça… Je suis un ninja, et je devrais tuer sans état d'âme, mais je ne le peux pas. Pourtant il a blessé Tenten… Mais il s'en est repenti. Il lui a fait du mal, elle est dans cet état à cause de lui… Mais je ne peux pas… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

- Neji… fait alors une voix derrière moi. Laisse-le.

Je me retourne et vois Lee, qui semble avoir compris mon conflit intérieur et vient m'en sortir. Il plante son regard dans le mien.

- Regarde-le, tu l'as gravement touché. Il ne peut plus rien faire.

J'observe de nouveau Akio, à terre. En effet, il a la main crispée sur son cœur, il halète, il est en sueur, et la tache de sang qui le marque à la poitrine s'épaissit de plus en plus. Lee a raison, il ne représente plus un danger. Autant le laisser plutôt que de tuer inutilement. Et il vaut mieux que je m'occupe de Tenten maintenant.

Je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers Lee, qui la soutient toujours, sans plus me préoccuper d'Akio.

- Merci… murmure ce dernier.

Je ne réponds pas et rejoins mes coéquipiers. Lee lève la tête vers moi, l'air préoccupé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? je demande, un peu inquiet.

- Elle va mal, me répond-t-il en décollant quelques mèches sur le front en sueur de Tenten. Elle n'arrive pas à récupérer assez d'oxygène pour que son organisme fonctionne correctement.

- C'est à cause de ce que lui a fait subir Akio ?

- En grande partie oui. Elle s'est évanouie par manque d'oxygène, et maintenant elle n'arrive pas à en aspirer suffisamment pour retrouver une situation stable. De plus sa jambe gauche est brisée et ça ne l'aide pas non plus.

- Dis-moi Lee, comment ça se fait que tu t'y connaisses autant ? Tu n'a pas suivi de formation de médic-nin.

- Euh… C'est Sakura-chan qui m'a appris quelques trucs utiles… répond Lee, tout rouge, en évitant de me regarder dans les yeux.

Je ne peux pas retenir un petit sourire en coin. Lee rougit toujours lorsque l'on parle de Sakura… Et moi ça me donne une bonne occasion de me venger. Je n'ai pas oublié qu'il m'a véritablement harcelé à propos de mes sentiments au sujet de Tenten.

- Et comment cela se fait-il que Sakura t'ait montré tout ça ? je demande, vicieux.

- Ah… Euh… bafoue Lee, toujours aussi rouge. Nous… Nous nous voyons de temps en temps…

- Hum… je me contente de faire, mais néanmoins la lueur dans mon regard ne laisse planer aucun doute quant à mes pensées.

Lee rougit de plus belle et choisit finalement le silence.

- Occupons-nous plutôt de Tenten, reprend-t-il un petit moment après. J'étais sérieux, nous devons faire quelque chose, son organisme ne survivra pas longtemps sans un niveau d'oxygène suffisant.

- Et que peut-on faire ? je demande, à nouveau sérieux, et inquiet.

Il n'est pas question qu'elle meure maintenant. Je ne l'accepterai pas. Ce n'est même pas envisageable.

- J'ai bien une solution… murmure Lee, pensif.

- Laquelle ? Toute idée est bonne à prendre, je déclare.

- On peut essayer le bouche-à-bouche, révèle Lee. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution que nous ayons sous la main.

- Alors on y va, j'acquiesce, décidé.

Lee aborde alors un petit sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je crois que je vais te laisser faire… déclare-t-il d'un ton taquin. Tu préfèreras sûrement.

Je rougis brusquement sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Et pourtant Kami-sama sait à quel point j'aimerais bien ne pas rougir ! C'est assez gênant. Ignorant le regard goguenard que Lee me lance, je lui tourne le dos et pose délicatement la tête de Tenten sur le sol. Elle a l'air de souffrir. Je dois le faire.

Je prends mon inspiration, et c'est parti. Ne penser qu'à une chose : je dois le faire pour sauver celle qui est chère à mon cœur.

TENTEN POV

Des lèvres douces. Douces et chaudes. C'est une sensation agréable. Toute la douleur qui m'oppressait disparaît petit à petit, remplacée par une douceur et une chaleur qui me réconfortent et me rassurent. Je suis bien. C'est comme si on me sortait des ténèbres en me prenant dans ses bras et qu'on me ramenait vers la lumière. Je n'ai jamais connu de sensation aussi agréable.

Je sens peu à peu mes membres engourdis reprendre goût à la vie. Je peux sentir à nouveau mes doigts au bout de mes mains, mes orteils au bout de mes pieds. Sauf pour ma jambe gauche qui elle ne répond plus du tout. Enfin, mon cœur fait entendre un grand battement, un battement régulier et suffisamment fort. C'est comme si je renaissais.

Oui, je renais grâce à ces lèvres douces et chaudes qui m'insufflent la vie.

- Tenten ? Tu m'entends ?

La voix semble un peu sortir d'un rêve, mais je l'entends. Elle m'est familière. Froide, cassante, mais rassurante aussi.

- Elle revient à nous c'est bon. Reste avec elle, je vous couvre.

Cette deuxième voix m'est familière également. Elle possède un accent plus joyeux, un je-ne-sais-quoi d'entraînant.

- Tenten…

Mon prénom prononcé de façon si tendre. Il résonne agréablement à mes oreilles. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur fait écho en battant de façon plus précipitée.

Il faut que je sorte de l'étendue brumeuse dans laquelle je suis en train de me perdre. Rien que pour savoir qui a prononcé mon nom de façon si tendre. Rien que pour savoir à qui appartiennent ces lèvres douces et chaudes.

J'ouvre les yeux. Un visage est penché sur moi, que je reconnais immédiatement : Neji. Alors ce sont ses lèvres et sa voix qui m'ont ramenée du monde de l'inconscience ? Sans m'en rendre compte, je souris. Je rougis aussi. Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas…

Lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que je suis de nouveau consciente, il me sourit. Un magnifique sourire à mon goût. Et je n'oublis pas ses paroles avant que je ne m'évanouisse… J'ai toujours envie de savoir ce qu'il veut me dire. J'ai toujours cet espoir qui me rend irrémédiablement heureuse dès que j'y pense.

Je me plonge avec délectation dans l'immensité laiteuse des yeux de Neji. Je ne l'ai jamais autant aimée que maintenant. Je voudrais que ce moment ne se termine jamais.

- Comment te sens-tu ? me demande Neji dans un murmure.

- J'ai l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur est passé et repassé sur ma jambe gauche, mais sinon ça va, je répond avec un petit sourire.

Neji fronce les sourcils et jette un regard inquiet à ma jambe brisée. Je m'empresse de le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on me soignera ça en un tour de main à Konoha, je souris.

- Hum… répond-t-il d'un air peu convaincu.

Il est trop mignon quand il s'inquiète. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de moi. C'est un rêve, ce n'est pas possible autrement…

- Tu penses que tu peux te lever ? me demande-t-il ensuite.

- Ça ne va pas être facile mais je pense que oui.

Il passe son bras sous mon épaule et m'aide à me relever. Je grimace lorsque je pose ma jambe gauche à terre à cause de la douleur aiguë qui l'a traversée. Je préfère me reposer entièrement sur ma jambe droite. Pour le reste, j'ai toujours autant mal partout, mais ma gorge me fait moins souffrir et mes lèvres ont arrêté de saigner. Je respire de nouveau normalement.

Je jette alors un regard tout autour de moi. La salle est complètement ravagée à cause des combats, les murs fissurés, le sol taché de sang, de traces de brûlures et j'en passe. Lee se bat contre les derniers ninjas d'Akio qui étaient présents. Il n'en reste plus que trois. Avec quelques secondes contre Lee, l'un d'eux est à terre, hors d'état de se battre. Un autre le rejoint peu après. Et enfin le dernier adversaire est projeté à plusieurs mètres après un remarquable coup de pied.

Essoufflé, Lee jette un regard circulaire tout autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y a plus d'ennemis, puis s'avance vers nous joyeusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tenten-chan ! s'exclame-t-il en se jetant sur moi et en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ?

- Mieux quand tu auras cessé de m'écraser, je réponds en riant.

Il détache avec un sourire d'excuse puis s'adresse à Neji.

- Je crois qu'on peut y aller Votre Majesté.

Neji hoche la tête. Soudain je me souviens de quelque chose et je sursaute.

- Neji ! Qu'est devenu Akio ? je demande.

Le regard de Neji se fait plus sombre et il me désigne un point derrière nous. Je jette un œil et je vois Akio à genoux, les vêtements tachés de sang. Il bouge, ses mains projettent apparemment du chakra dans son corps, donc il n'est pas mort. Bizarrement, je crois que je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il meure… Etrange, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait quand même.

Mais je m'étonne que Neji l'ait laissé en vie…

- Il n'est plus en état de combattre, me dit Neji comme s'il avait deviné ma question muette.

Je hoche la tête et sourit. Je passe ensuite la main dans ma veste pour vérifier que les rouleaux où j'ai rangé les rapports de missions de Kizysu sont toujours là –ils sont quand même la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait tout ça- puis j'adresse un grand sourire aux garçons.

- On peut y aller. Rentrons à la maison !

- C'est parti Tenten-chan ! s'écrie Lee, enthousiaste.

Neji se contente d'acquiescer. Nous nous dirigeons donc vers la sortie, Lee en tête, Neji me soutenant toujours.

Quand soudain, les deux battants de la porte s'ouvrent avec fracas, et que la personne qui les a poussés entre en coup de vent, telle une tornade. Ce nouvel arrivant, je le reconnais immédiatement, tout comme d'ailleurs Akio.

- Mizy ! s'exclamons-nous tous les deux en chœur.

Cheveux auburn voletant librement autour d'elle, yeux marron très clair avec sa folie cachée au fond de ses prunelles, il n'y a aucun doute. C'est bien la folle furieuse de l'organisation Kizysu. Elle est rentrée de sa mission.

L'expression surprise, elle regarde d'abord Akio, l'observant, puis détaille toute la scène. Les corps des ninjas morts ou gravement blessés, le sang partout, les murs et le sol fracassés.

Puis son regard se tourne vers moi. Fou. Ecarquillé. Effrayant. Son visage prend une expression démente qui me fait reculer malgré moi. Je ne sais que trop bien de ce dont elle est capable.

- Toi ! siffle-t-elle en s'approchant. Tu es la cause de tout ça j'en suis sûre !

- Mizy… tente faiblement Akio derrière nous, en se levant difficilement. Laisse tomber. Ils nous ont battus.

- Akio, tu n'es qu'un faible, crache-t-elle pour toute réponse. Tu t'es laissé avoir par cette traînée !

Je blêmis sous l'insulte, et je sens Neji se crisper à côté de moi.

- Je vous avait dit dès le début, à Zatsu et à toi, qu'on avait pas besoin d'elle et qu'il fallait la tuer, continue-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter, et regarde où nous en sommes maintenant !

- Ça suffit Mizy, rétorque Akio. J'ai fait une erreur, j'assume. Sors d'ici.

- Sûrement pas ! réplique avec force Mizy, sa lueur de folie dans le regard rallumée. Regarde-toi, tu es pratiquement mort. Je n'ai plus d'ordres à recevoir de toi.

Plus se tournant vers moi et ne se souciant plus d'Akio, elle m'apostrophe violemment.

- Toi ! Je vais enfin pouvoir te tuer, comme j'en rêve depuis que tu es ici. Et si tes copains me gênent je les tue eux aussi.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, elle est toujours aussi tarée. Mais cette fois je n'ai plus envie de jouer. Il est temps qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

- Pas question, je lui répond d'un ton déterminé et méprisant.

Je me défais doucement du bras de Neji malgré les protestations de celui-ci, puis je m'avance, difficilement il est vrai à cause de ma jambe brisée, vers Mizy. Je dépasse Lee, qui essaie de me retenir lui aussi, mais je ne l'écoute pas plus que Neji. Mizy, c'est à moi de la faire taire.

- Regarde-toi, tu es pathétique, ricane-t-elle en me voyant boiter. Tu n'es pas en état de te battre face à moi. Je vais t'écraser. Te tuer sera ma plus grande joie.

Elle se passe la langue sur les lèvres, les yeux exorbités, puis m'adresse un grand sourire sadique. Elle est tarée, je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour la qualifier.

- Je t'attends, Mizy, je réplique, le regard flamboyant. Tu parles ou tu m'attaques ?

Dans un crachement de chat furieux, elle dégaine l'énorme katana qu'elle porte au côté puis se rue sur moi, la folie cachée au fond de ses prunelles plus présente que jamais.

Mais je suis prête, et je l'attends. Qu'elle vienne. J'ai mon plan.

- MEURS !

Et avec un cri de bête sauvage, elle abaisse sauvagement son katana sur moi, qui n'a pas bougé durant toute sa course. J'entends les exclamations surprises et inquiètes de mes coéquipiers derrière moi, et leurs pas précipités alors qu'ils viennent à mon niveau. Mais ils n'ont pas à s'en faire.

- Comment ? murmura Mizy avant de cracher du sang et de s'effondrer, lâchant la poignée de son arme.

Un kunaï est enfoncé dans son ventre. Je l'ai pris à Neji avant de venir à la rencontre de mon adversaire. Le katana de celle-ci est planté dans ma jambe gauche, je me suis décalée au tout dernier moment pour qu'il évite de me couper en deux. Je le retire avec difficulté, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur alors que le sang coule à flots, puis je l'abaisse sur Mizy. Définitivement.

Sa folie l'a tuée. Si elle ne m'avait pas foncé dessus comme ça sans réfléchir, elle aurait pu voir ce que je m'apprêtais à faire et aurait été sur ses gardes. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Et j'ai gagné. Sois meilleure là où tu es maintenant, Mizy.

Je tombe à mon tour, et je hurle de douleur. La souffrance de ma jambe gauche est tout bonnement insupportable. J'ai même cru que le katana me l'aurait arrachée sur le coup. J'ai eu de la chance en fait. Mais la douleur est absolument horrible.

Neji et Lee sont autour de moi, ils essaient de stopper l'écoulement du sang, qui s'échappe joyeusement de la plaie béante provoquée par le katana. Lorsque Lee serre bien fort un bandage de fortune autour de ma jambe, je hurle de nouveau sous la douleur. Il s'excuse, confus.

Je serre les dents, je crispe les doigts, je ne dois pas faire cas de la souffrance. Mais c'est véritablement l'enfer. Calme-toi Tenten, calme-toi. Ce n'est rien. N'y pense pas. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Neji murmure des paroles de réconfort à côté de moi tout en aidant Lee dans sa tâche, et ça me fait du bien. Je le sens à mes côtés et rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir. Il tient à moi, et peut-être plus d'après ses paroles… Je n'ai plus qu'une hâte, pouvoir entendre ce qu'il veut me dire.

En attendant, si cette satanée jambe voulait bien arrêter de me faire souffrir, ça serait bien. Je manque de hurler une fois de plus lorsqu'une douleur plus aiguë que les autres me parvint. Merde, je vais peut-être perdre ma jambe si ça se trouve… Allez Tenten, courage ! N'aie pas des pensées si négatives !

Soudain je sens une main serrer la mienne.

- Courage…

Réalisant que c'est Neji, je tente de sourire mais je ne parviens qu'à une espèce de grimace. Une autre douleur aiguë, un autre cri que je ne réprime qu'à grande cœur. Neji me sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser sur le front.

- Courage on va te ramener à Konoha, me souffle-t-il, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Tiens bon Tenten…

Cette fois je parviens à sourire. Ses encouragements me vont droit au cœur et me donnent envie de me battre une fois de plus. Je réalise qu'il a toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de lui… Toujours à mes côtés. Cette fois encore il est là, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de changé entre nous… Ce n'est plus pareil…

Soudain je ressens une nouvelle fois une douleur plus aiguë que les autres, mais celle-là est plus horrible que toutes les autres. Cette fois, je crois que je vais m'évanouir sous la souffrance.

Et en effet, tout devient noir quelques secondes plus tard.

_Et voilà termined ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Laissez-moi plein de rewiews comme d'habitude ! Alors le prochain chapitre sera certainement l'épilogue, que j'essaierai comme toujours de poster rapidement, mais il n'est pas encore écrit. Mais je vais faire un effort pour vous, vous êtes tellement géniaux Demain je pourrai pas écrire (je suis à la Japan Expo, trop trop bien) mais après j'écrirai à fond pour vous poster la suite rapidement !_

_Et à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic sans laisser de rewiews, laissez-moi un, même un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_Je fais de gros gros bisous à tout le monde, je vous remercie encore bien fort, et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !_


	5. Chapitre 5 : ce que je veux te dire

_Bonjour à tous !! Comment allez-vous ? Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? Moi tout va bien ! Voici enfin le chapitre V de "Il est temps pour Tenten de sortir de l'ombre". J'avais dit que ce serait l'épilogue, mais vu la longueur c'est un chapitre ! lol. Je vous ai fait attendre un peu plus, veuillez m'excuser mais j'avais pas mal de choses à faire à côté._

_Donc voilà le chapitre V, le dernier ! ça me fait tout bizarre, c'est la première fois que je termine une fic… (à part les one-shots et les song-fics) Je me suis vraiment attachée à cette fic, parce que c'est très dur d'écrire des sentiments et que je crois m'en être pas trop mal sortie, enfin si j'en crois vos rewiews ;-)_

_En parlant de rewiews, j'ai une nouvelle fois battu tous mes records : 21 rewiews pour le chapitre IV !! Je n'en revenais pas ! Je suis tellement heureuse que cette fic ait un tel succès ! Alors merci bpc bcp à tous !! Sans vous cette fic ne serait rien ! Merci énormément !!_

_Alors les RAR anonymes :_

_Sailor Ocean : Toujours la première, bravo !!! Oui Akio n'est pas si méchant au final, tu verras ce qu'il advient de lui Merci et gros bisous ma pupucette ! mdr_

_Ange des étoiles : Mais de rien c'est un plaisir ! Jme suis dépêchée un maximum, voilà la suite ! Jte fais de gros bisous !_

_Mokona-chan :Ouais je vais avoir mon temple !! mdr c'est gentil merci lol. Voilà la suite que tu attendais, et le baiser… Bah je te laisse lire hein ? Pour la Japan Expo je te remercie ct génial, un truc de fous j'avais jamais vu ça ! Mais en tout cas j'ai adoré et j'espère pouvoir y retourner ! Merci bcp et gros gros bisous à toi !_

_Yoruichi : Ah oui mes chaps sont toujours assez longs, c une règle d'or pr moi ! Merci bcp des te compliments, voilà la suite et gros bisous !_

_tenshi : une nouvelle ! Merci de ta rewiew, courte mais qui dit tout ! gros bisous !_

_Xaya : Mais oui bien sûr que Neji est l'homme le plus parfait ! lol Ta rewiew m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, merci bcp d'avoir dit ça ça m'a touchée. J'espère que tu pourras aller un jour à la Japan Expo toi aussi, et que l'on s'y verra ! Et je suis moi aussi contente de savoir que des gens comme toi existent, parce que vous êtes un soutien énorme. Je te fais de gros gros bisous et encore merci._

_Okami-Chan (ou TTW) : Ah je suis contente si ça te fait plaisir ! Mais si mais si, Neji est adorable quand il veut ;-) Merci bcp de ta rewiew, gros bisous !_

_Ayumi Naara : Une nouvelle aussi ! Merci bcp de tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Gros bisous !_

_tafolpamadlaine :Non non ce n'était pas le dernier chap lol Merci bcp de ta rewiew, gros bisous !_

_Alors voilà, merci encore à tous !!_

_Je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à tous tous mes rewieweurs de cette fic, absolument tous ! Parce que c'est grâce à eux qu'elle a un tel succès, et ça m'a rendu réellement très heureuse._

_Je dédie donc ce chapitre :_

_- aux fidèles (ceux qui ont laissé une rewiew à chaque chapitre) : **Morticia vampirella**, **Cemenwen**, **Tsukieina**, **Kiba31**, **PetiteSaki**, **Alianna Brandford**, **Xaya**, **le mutant**, et avec mention spéciale, **Sailor Ocean** (toujours la première) et **Mokona-chan** (le pseudo que j'adore)._

_- à ceux qui ont laissé tomber le dernier chapitre (pas de rewiew pour le chapitre IV) : **Hasuki77** et **kingaaa**._

_- à ceux qui ne sont jamais revenus (juste une rewiew au chapitre I) : **Xio** et **nini**._

_- à ceux qui ont oublié un chapitre (pas de rewiew juste pr chap) : **tafolpamadlaine** et **Eagle Eclypse**._

_- aux arrivés du chapitre 3 devenus fidèles : **Ange des étoiles**, **Yoruichi** et **Okami-Chan (ou TTW).**_

_- aux derniers arrivés : **Kikai Tenshi**, **tenshi**, **Ayumi Naara**, **Suatsu**, **tchingtchong**, et **mayura09**._

_- au rewieweur d'un chapitre : **nobiooky**._

_Voilà ma dédicace terminée ! ça en fait du monde hein ! Et je vous remercie tous bien bien fort !!! ARIGATO !_

_Voilà maintenant le chapitre V._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_**Chapitre V : ce que je veux te dire.**_

NEJI POV

Comme souvent, je m'entraîne dans une petite clairière d'entraînement, celle de la team Gaï, notre équipe. Des cibles s'échelonnent sur tout le terrain, placées en cercle tout autour de moi, certaines à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Je ferme les yeux et je me concentre. Je ressens les éléments autour de moi. Le vent qui balaie mon visage et mes cheveux, la terre ferme sous mes pieds. Je suis prêt.

Je compose une série de signes avec mes doigts, une série de signes qui m'est tellement familière qu'elle est devenue comme un réflexe pour moi.

- Byakugan ! je crie en rouvrant les yeux.

Je sors ensuite rapidement plusieurs kunaïs et je les lance sur chacune des cibles. Je ne dois en louper aucune, même celles qui se situent le plus loin de moi. Rester concentré, c'est la clé. Une, deux, trois, quatre… Mon pied dérape sur le sol pierreux, je me rattrape à l'aide d'une glissade contrôlée et je plante avec férocité le kunaï en plein centre de la cible juste à côté. Je continue ensuite mon parcours, toujours à cette même vitesse phénoménale. Précision et rapidité, tels sont les maîtres mots de cet exercice.

Enfin, j'atteins la quarante-troisième cible, je sors mon dernier kunaï et je m'apprête à le planter en plein cœur du panneau de paille pour clôturer mon entraînement. Ne surtout pas la rater… Une fois fait, je m'effondre au sol, épuisé. Cet exercice est très éprouvant. Je respire à grands renforts de bouffées d'air et je regarde l'étendue du terrain d'entraînement grâce à mon byakugan pour vérifier chaque cible. Je constate que chacune d'elle a en son centre un kunaï fiché. Mon entraînement est terminé et réussi.

Je me relève et vais chercher chacun des kunaïs que je range ensuite. Puis je me dirige vers le village. En sortant de la clairière je croise Lee, qui vient sans doute pour s'entraîner lui aussi. Il m'aperçoit et me sourit.

- Tu vas la voir ? me demande-t-il.

Je me contente d'acquiescer. Chaque jour je lui rends visite, aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception.

- Je reviens de l'hôpital, m'informe Lee. Il n'y a pas de changements. Mais les médecins ne s'inquiètent pas trop. Sakura-chan m'a dit que sa situation était stable et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire.

- Sakura hein ? je fais avec un petit sourire en coin.

Lee rougit immédiatement. En une seconde son visage est devenu d'un splendide rouge vif. Je ris doucement de sa réaction.

- Arrête euh ! geint-il. De toute façon, tu peux parler ! Je te rappelle que tu es aussi amoureux !

A mon tour de rougir. Raah, ça m'énerve de réagir comme ça à chaque fois qu'on ne fait ne serait-ce qu'une allusion à _elle_. L'amour est vraiment étrange. J'espère qu'avec le temps cette réaction cessera. Ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise.

Lee a un sourire malicieux, tout ragaillardi, puis m'adresse un clin d'œil et poursuit son chemin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'imagine encore, mais je pense que je dois craindre le pire. Lee est vraiment une calamité.

Je continue de marcher jusqu'à un grand bâtiment blanc, l'une des fiertés de Tsunade-sama : l'hôpital de Konoha. L'endroit est immense et toujours rempli. Ça s'affaire dans tous les coins, médecins, médic-nins, malades en promenade, et encore tout un tas d'autres personnes. C'est un lieu toujours très animé. Pourtant, à mon avis, les hôpitaux devraient être des endroits calmes, dans lesquels les patients peuvent se reposer. A croire que Konoha ne fait rien comme tout le monde.

J'entre à l'intérieur, le hall est un peu moins rempli que d'habitude. L'infirmière à l'accueil m'adresse un grand sourire. Depuis le temps que je viens ici, tous les jours, elle sait parfaitement qui je suis et qui je viens voir, comme un grand nombre d'infirmières ici d'ailleurs. Je la salue puis continue mon chemin. Après avoir grimpé quelques marches, je tombe nez à nez avec Hinata-sama. Elle travaille souvent à l'hôpital maintenant.

- Neji-nii-san, dit-elle avec chaleur en me souriant. C'est ta visite quotidienne ?

Un peu gêné, je réponds par l'affirmative. Je me fiche de ce que peuvent penser les autres de mes visites quotidiennes pour _la_ voir, mais l'avis d'Hinata-sama m'est très important. Je suis toujours gêné lorsqu'on parle de ça, parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense de mon attitude. Je ne sais pas si elle devine ce qui se cache sous mes visites, ce sentiment qui est enfoui dans mon cœur et qu'_elle_ a su réveiller. Mais à en juger par les sourires doux et chaleureux qu'Hinata-sama m'adresse toujours, je pense qu'elle sait et qu'elle m'encourage.

- Elle t'attends j'en suis sûre, déclara Hinata-sama toujours en souriant, m'observant attentivement.

- Elle est réveillée ? je demande, une folle lueur d'espoir m'illuminant le cœur.

- Non, fait Hinata-sama en secouant la tête, excuse-moi d'avoir tourné ma phrase comme ça. Je veux dire qu'elle sait sûrement que tu viens la voir tous les jours, même si elle est dans le coma, et qu'elle t'attend tous les jours avec impatience. Tu sais, on sait que les gens qui sont dans le coma peuvent nous entendre.

- Je reste toujours silencieux, je murmure. Je me contente de la regarder.

Hinata-sama m'observe en silence un moment. Je suis gêné. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à me regarder comme ça ? Ça m'énerve, je ne sais jamais comment réagir face à elle. Elle est l'une des rares personnes contre lesquelles je suis complètement démuni. Et s'il y a bien une chose qui m'agace, c'est d'être démuni.

Hinata-sama sourit puis passe derrière moi et me pousse doucement.

- Vas la voir et dis-lui ce que tu veux lui avouer, me murmure-t-elle. Et quand elle se réveillera, redis-lui. Tu en seras soulagé et ça ne pourra que l'aider à sortir du coma, tu ne crois pas Neji-nii-san ?

Je hoche la tête doucement. Ces mots que j'ai envie de lui dire, s'ils peuvent l'aider à s'en sortir, je lui répèterai encore et encore. En fait, je n'ai jamais osé jusqu'à maintenant. Même si elle n'était pas en position de me répondre, j'ai toujours eu peur de lui dire… Ce sentiment je ne l'ai jamais éprouvé avant, et ça me rend nerveux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire dans cette situation.

Hinata-sama me pousse encore un peu.

- Allez, dit-elle doucement avec son sourire chaleureux.

Ses encouragements me rassurent. Je sais qu'au moins une personne est derrière moi. Non, au moins deux. Lee me soutient toujours à 100 pourcents. A sa façon joyeuse et exubérante.

Je souris à Hinata-sama puis je m'avance jusqu'à une porte que j'ouvre doucement. _Sa_ chambre. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité. Je m'approche du lit en silence, comme si j'avais peur de la réveiller. Ce qui est stupide en fait. Je devine la forme couchée entre les draps.

D'abord ouvrir les rideaux pour faire entrer de la lumière, ça ne pourra que lui faire du bien. J'écarte doucement les pans de tissu et les rayons gorgés de soleil entrent dans la pièce, l'éclairant et illuminant son visage. Les jolies couleurs orangées lui vont bien. On dirait que les rayons la caressent. Elle est belle.

Je m'empare de la chaise qui se trouve à côté du lit et qui est devenue par l'habitude ma chaise, et je m'assois. Je la contemple. D'abord son visage endormi, bien moins pâle que lorsqu'elle a été amenée à l'hôpital, éclairé par le soleil qui lui donne bonne mine. Je passe délicatement mon doigt sur ses lèvres. Celles-ci ne portent plus de traces du combat mené contre Akio et ses hommes, et elles sont douces. Ses cheveux bruns sont étalés autour de son visage comme une auréole. Avant je ne l'avais jamais vue les cheveux détachés. Elle est belle comme cela.

Je pose mon regard un peu plus bas. Sa gorge est toujours enserrée dans des bandages. Il en est de même pour de nombreux points de son corps. En particulier sa jambe gauche, qui repose inerte, un peu surélevée. J'ai toujours le cœur qui se serre lorsque je vois sa jambe. Peut-être ne fonctionnera-t-elle plus jamais.

Cela fait maintenant un mois que nous sommes revenus du repaire de l'organisation Kizysu. A peine étions-nous arrivés à Konoha, Lee et moi, que nous avons fusé droit vers l'hôpital, pour qu'elle bénéficie des soins dont elle avait un besoin urgent. Les médecins nous ont dit que c'était une bonne chose, plus on attendait plus c'était dangereux pour elle.

Aujourd'hui, elle est toujours dans le coma, mais de l'avis de tous les médecins, son état s'est amélioré. La plupart des blessures qu'elle a reçues lors du combat sont pratiquement soignées. Ses cordes vocales qui avaient assez sérieusement endommagées par la forte prise d'Akio sur sa gorge sont maintenant en bonne voie de guérison. Les médecins ne s'en inquiètent plus. Ils sont très positifs sur son état et disent qu'elle est hors de danger à présent. Il n'y a qu'à attendre qu'elle sorte du coma.

Le seul point noir dans ce tableau rassurant, c'est cette maudite jambe gauche. Les médecins disent qu'elle a été salement amochée : d'abord brisée puis pratiquement tranchée par le katana de Mizy, cette fille de Kizysu qu'elle a affrontée. D'après eux, les os sont dans un état terrible. Les muscles ne sont pas mieux. Ils sont très inquiets, je le sens dans leurs voix et je le vois dans leur attitude lorsqu'ils en parlent. Je sais ce que cela signifie, lorsqu'ils me disent que les blessures endurées par sa jambe ne s'effaceront peut-être pas : c'est une manière douce de me dire qu'elle ne marchera peut-être plus jamais. Que sa jambe sera peut-être inutilisable. Quand je me dis ça, ça me donne envie de tout casser. Parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est ma faute. Si je l'avais empêchée de combattre la fille de Kizysu, elle n'aurait pas reçu ce coup de katana et sa jambe serait peut-être en voie de guérison maintenant.

Quand j'ai dit ça à Lee, au bout d'un long interrogatoire de celui-ci, il m'a dit que je ne devais pas penser ça. Que de toute façon, ni lui ni moi n'aurions pu l'empêcher de se battre contre cette fille. Que c'était sa volonté de le faire. Et qu'en aucun cas je ne devais me tenir pour responsable de son état. Il a beau me dire ça, je me sens coupable quand même. Je me suis promis de la protéger au péril de ma vie, et au final elle est bien plus blessée que moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir failli à ma mission. De ne pas être capable de veiller sur elle.

Et quand je repense à sa souffrance, à sa douleur, lorsque je revois son visage en sueur et crispé, je serre encore plus les poings et je culpabilise davantage. C'est un supplice. En plus je ne peux rien faire. Juste venir la voir tous les jours et attendre qu'elle se réveille. J'espère que ça ne tardera plus maintenant, je ne suis pas le seul à l'attendre avec impatience.

Outre moi-même qui vais la voir tous les jours, Lee passe aussi très souvent, pratiquement aussi souvent que moi. Gaï-sensei vient aussi de temps en temps, aussi souvent qu'il peut. Il dit qu'il est très fier d'elle et qu'elle est digne de l'enseignement de l'ombrageuse panthère de jade de Konoha. Il nous a encore fait son show quoi. Il a aussi demandé à Lee et à moi de ne pas trop s'inquiéter, qu'elle était forte et qu'elle s'en sortirait. Et à chaque fois qu'il passe, il lui raconte toujours les "aventures extraordinaires de Gaï Maïto". Si Tenten entend vraiment tout ce qu'on lui dit, je la plains vraiment. Enfin, c'est Gaï-sensei après tout, elle doit être habituée.

Egalement, ses parents sont venus la voir bien sûr : je ne les avais jamais vus auparavant. Sa mère est une très belle femme, et dont sa fille a hérité tous les traits physiques, hormis ses yeux dont la teinte marron foncé vient de son père. Tous deux étaient très inquiets pour leur fille, et j'ai vu sa mère en larmes. Elle m'a remercié d'être à son chevet, plusieurs fois, et elle m'a dit aussi que sa fille lui parlait souvent de lui et qu'elle avait confiance en moi, que j'étais quelqu'un de bien. Je n'ai rien dit mais en mon for intérieur, j'ai été flatté. Son père, lui, est resté fermé, silencieux, mais je l'ai vu hocher légèrement la tête lorsque sa femme parlait. J'espère que ça veut dire que lui aussi m'appréciait.

En tout cas, je sais qu'ils viennent tous les deux aussi voir leur fille tous les jours, mais pas toujours lorsque je suis là. Lorsqu'ils arrivent alors que je suis à son chevet, je préfère m'éclipser pour ne pas les déranger, même si sa mère m'a souvent répété que je pouvais rester. Mais je pense qu'ils doivent être seuls avec leur fille pour dire ce qu'ils veulent lui dire, ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur, leur espoir qu'elle se réveille, leur espoir qu'elle aille bien. Les médecins leur ont appris pour sa jambe, et sa mère pleurait dans les bras de son mari. Rien que pour eux, j'aimerais qu'elle s'en sorte sans y laisser sa jambe gauche. Ce sont vraiment de braves gens, qui ne méritent pas ça.

Egalement, Tsunade-sama est venue la voir, plusieurs fois. Elle a donné son avis de médecin sur son état et elle aussi craint pour sa jambe. Elle a paru ravie de me voir à son chevet, allez savoir pourquoi. Elle a dit aussi que nous devions être fiers d'elle, que sa mission, bien que difficile, était un succès. Et que nous devions la soutenir. Pour moi ça me paraît une évidence. Mais je sens qu'elle nous cache quelque chose. Tsunade-sama est parfois très mystérieuse, et je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle a en tête. Pourtant je sens qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous. Enfin, on verra bien.

Je sors de mes pensées et concentre de nouveau mon attention sur son visage. Paisible. On croirait qu'elle dort tout simplement, et qu'elle va se réveiller d'ici peu. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit le cas. Qu'elle ouvre les yeux, enfin. Qu'elle me sourit. Qu'elle écoute ce que je veux lui dire…

Lorsque je la contemple pendant des heures comme ça, assis dans cette chambre d'hôpital, je me dis combien c'est dingue à quel point elle m'est chère. Comment j'ai pu me rendre compte que je l'aime seulement maintenant alors que ça fait des années que je la côtoie, que nous sommes dans la même équipe, que nous passons des journées entières ensemble. Et à quel point ça m'a changé, en relativement peu de temps.

Avant, je pensais que le devoir du ninja était la priorité absolue. Que les ordres étaient plus importants que tout le reste. Qu'il fallait absolument réussir tout ce qu'on nous assignait. Aujourd'hui, je réalise avec effarement que si je devais sacrifier la réussite d'une mission pour elle, quelle qu'elle soit, je le ferai sans hésiter. La cause de ce revirement est ce sentiment si étrange que l'on appelle Amour et qui s'est emparé de moi. Il est si compliqué que je ne le comprends pas. En fait, je crois que personne n'a jamais vraiment réussi à le comprendre. Il est trop étrange pour cela.

J'ai vraiment changé au plus profond de moi.

Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? Cela doit bien faire plusieurs heures. Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer en la regardant. J'ai ressassé les paroles d'Hinata-sama… Malgré ses encouragements, j'ai encore peur de parler, de lui dire… Je n'ai pas encore su trouver le courage de lui avouer. Je n'ose pas. C'est vraiment dur de faire parler ses sentiments.

Et puis tout d'un coup je me rappelle qu'Hinata-sama a aussi déclaré que mes aveux pouvaient l'aider à se réveiller… Alors je dois vraiment prendre le courage. Je dois le faire, ne serait-ce que pour qu'enfin elle ouvre les yeux et me sourit. Ce n'est que quelques mots à dire après tout… Même si c'est beaucoup plus pour mon cœur.

Doucement, je me penche sur elle et je lui murmure à l'oreille ce que j'ai envie de lui dire. Ce que je dois oser lui dire. Ce que j'ai commencé à lui avouer dans cette salle remplie de sang et de cadavres pour qu'elle s'accroche à la vie. Ce qui m'est le plus précieux…

Une fois ceci fait, je lui donne un baiser sur le front puis je me relève et la regarde une dernière fois, avant de sortir de la chambre. En revenant vers le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, je croise de nouveau Hinata-sama. Je me contente de sourire en passant devant elle et elle me répond de la même manière, l'expression radieuse.

Je t'attends…

Le lendemain, je m'entraîne avec Lee et Gaï-sensei, qui sont aussi survoltés que d'habitude. Peut-être même plus. Je crois qu'ils essaient de faire oublier qu'elle n'est pas là et que notre équipe est amputée d'un membre. Mais je ne pourrai pas l'oublier, jamais, même si je le voulais. C'est ancré trop profondément dans mon cœur.

Juste après l'entraînement, je pars pour l'hôpital, comme chaque jour. Gaï-sensei et Lee m'accompagnent, libres tous les deux.

Nous sommes à peine entrés dans le hall du grand bâtiment blanc que Sakura se précipite à notre rencontre, l'air excité. Tout comme Hinata-sama, elle travaille souvent à l'hôpital.

- Lee-kun, Neji, Gaï-san, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! s'exclame-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tenten est réveillée ! J'allais justement vous chercher pour vous en informer.

Lee pousse un cri de joie. Gaï-sensei offre une pose classe. Quant à moi, un bonheur immense m'illumine le cœur et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Enfin ! Ce que j'attendais depuis un mois déjà s'est enfin réalisé. Est-ce à cause de ce que je lui ai avoué hier ? Si c'est le cas, j'en suis heureux. J'ai l'impression que rien ne m'est impossible.

Sakura sourit devant nos démonstrations puis nous invite à la suivre. Le chemin pour arriver à cette chambre me paraît durer une éternité aujourd'hui, tellement je suis impatient. C'est encore à cause de ce sentiment que je ne peux pas contrôler…

Enfin la porte. Sakura l'ouvre et entre, s'adressant à l'occupante de la chambre.

- Des invités pour toi, dit-elle d'une voix chantante, visiblement ravie.

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil puis nous invite à entrer.

- Je vous demanderai de ne pas rester trop longtemps, pour ne pas la fatiguer, nous dit-elle. S'il y a un problème, appelez-moi.

Gaï-sensei hoche la tête et Sakura part. Puis nous nous approchons tous les trois lentement, comme si nous avions peur. Ce qui est complètement stupide en fait.

Enfin nous l'apercevons. Pour moi cette apparition me fait bondir le cœur. Je suis heureux de la voir enfin consciente.

- Tenten-chan ! s'écrie Lee, ravi, en se précipitant sur elle.

Elle a un magnifique sourire, tellement beau que je me sens rougir, même s'il ne m'est pas destiné. Lee la serre dans ses bras, puis c'est au tour de Gaï-sensei.

- Bon retour parmi nous Tenten, lui dit-il avec un sourire made in Gaï Maito.

- Merci Gaï-sensei, rit-elle.

Puis son regard se pose sur moi. Doux et tendre. Je me sens une nouvelle fois rougir, et j'essaie de cacher ma gêne du mieux que je peux.

- Euh… Content de voir que tu es réveillée, je bafoue. Co… Comment te sens-tu ?

Raaah j'en ai vraiment plus que marre de réagir comme ça à chaque fois maintenant. C'est… vexant. J'ai l'impression de ne pouvoir rien faire face à elle. C'est ennuyeux.

Lee lève les yeux au ciel et marmonne "lamentable" en secouant la tête. Gaï-sensei a un petit rire. Je ne sais pas ce que Lee lui a raconté mais je sens que ça ne me plaira pas.

Elle, elle m'adresse un sourire, un sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur. Un sourire comme je les aime.

- Je me sens mieux, je te remercie Neji, me dit-elle.

Elle a l'air un peu embarrassée, mais moins que moi. Ou alors elle le cache mieux que moi…

- Sakura m'a dit que ça fait un mois que je suis ici, reprend-t-elle ensuite. C'est vous qui m'avez ramenée je suppose… dit-elle en nous regardant, Lee et moi.

- Ouais, Neji t'a portée sur ses épaules, révèle Lee avec un grand sourire, apparemment très fier de sa déclaration et de la réaction qu'elle provoque.

C'est à dire, une teinte rosée pour elle et moi. Attends je te retiens Lee, je peux te promettre que je te rendrai la pareille…

- Hé bien je te remercie alors Neji… fait-elle en évitant soigneusement de me regarder. Et vous deux vous allez bien au moins ? Vous avez combattus aussi…

On dirait qu'elle s'en veut de ne pas nous l'avoir demandé avant. Elle est vraiment adorable. Hormis les dommages qu'elle-même nous a infligés, nous n'avions que des blessures superficielles.

- Tout va bien, la rassure Lee avec un grand sourire. On n'avait rien de bien grave.

- Pour moi aussi, j'ajoute.

- Ce sont de solides garçons, ils se remettent vite, fait Gaï-sensei en souriant.

Chacun de nous a la présence d'esprit de ne pas lui rappeler qu'elle nous a attaqués et que c'est elle qui nous a infligé les plus sérieuses blessures. Gaï-sensei connaît toute l'histoire, nous lui avons tout raconté. Et il s'avoue très fier de ses élèves.

- Bien, tant mieux, sourit-elle, apparemment rassurée.

Puis ses yeux s'assombrissent et elle baisse la tête. Elle se met à jouer ses doigts, comme Hinata-sama le faisait, avant.

- Et… Et qu'est-il arrivé à Akio au final ? demande-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Un silence tombe sur la chambre, et Lee tourne son regard vers moi. Quoi, c'est à moi de le dire ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Il a beau s'être repenti, je lui en veux toujours de ce qu'il lui a fait. Elle a souffert par sa faute tout de même. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais répondre. Lee est aussi bien placé que moi pour le faire. Mais son regard se fait plus insistant, et, soupirant, je me résigne à parler.

- Un autre membre de l'organisation Kizysu est arrivé peu après ton évanouissement.

- Zatsu ? demande-t-elle.

- Je crois que comme cela qu'il s'appelait. Il a voulu s'interposer entre nous et la sortie, mais Akio l'en a dissuadé et a réussi à le convaincre de partir. Alors nous nous sommes dit que nous ne pouvions pas le laisser là et que nous allions le ramener à Konoha avec nous pour le soigner… Lee l'a porté sur le chemin du retour.

- J'en suis heureuse, déclara-t-elle en souriant. Même s'il était mon ennemi.

Je ressens comme un pincement au cœur à ces mots. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais même pas. Mais ça me fait mal d'entendre ça…

- Et il va bien maintenant ? continue-t-elle.

- Il est encore à l'hôpital, mais il se remet, répond Lee.

- Tant mieux.

Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air soulagée ? Pourquoi elle s'inquiète de lui ? Et pourquoi, zut de zut, mon cœur se serre-t-il comme cela ? Oh non, ne me dites pas que je suis… jaloux ? Décidément ce sentiment bizarre me rend vraiment complètement fou. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir me rendre compte un jour de ma jalousie. Ça me paraît surréaliste.

- Les ennemis ne restent pas toujours des ennemis, philosophe Gaï-sensei.

Ensuite, elle demande d'autres nouvelles, de Konoha, de ses parents. Je suis fier de pouvoir lui répondre sur ce dernier point. Elle semble rassurée.

Nous avons à peine le temps de discuter d'autre chose qu'une infirmière entre dans la chambre pour nous demander de partir, la patiente a besoin de repos. A peu à contrecœur, nous la saluons tous les trois en lui souhaitant de se rétablir promptement. Lee la prend dans ses bras, mais je n'ose pas faire de même. Elle nous sourit puis nous partons.

Cette visite a été trop courte à mon goût. Je n'ai pas pu lui répéter ce que je lui avais murmuré hier… Je n'ai pas pu savoir si elle m'avait entendu. Je n'ai pas pu deviner ce qui se cachait derrière son sourire… Lee m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, mais je ne sais pas si… Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'elle ressent vraiment. Je l'espère, de tout mon cœur.

TENTEN POV

Après leur départ, je me sens bien mieux qu'à mon réveil. Je suis bien heureuse de savoir qu'ils vont bien… Ça me rassure et me soulage, plus que ma propre bonne santé. D'ailleurs, je vais plutôt bien. De moi-même je ne me sens pas trop mal, et les médecins m'ont dit que mon état général est bon et que je suis en bonne voie de guérison. Enfin, sauf ma jambe gauche. Mais ça j'aurai pu le deviner par moi-même, vu que je ne ressens absolument rien dans ce membre. Ni toucher ni douleur. Les médecins qui sont venus m'examiner m'ont dit que c'était normal, que les sensations allaient me revenir progressivement, mais moi je n'en suis pas si sûre. Je l'ai bien vu à leurs visages. Ils m'ont menti.

Je crois que ma jambe restera amorphe à jamais.

- Tenten ?

Je sursaute. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai même pas entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. C'est Hinata. Elle me regarde et sourit.

- Il ne faut pas te tracasser, me dit-elle.

Ça se voit tant que ça que je m'inquiète ? Il faut dire aussi qu'Hinata est douée pour repérer ce genre de choses.

Tandis que je reste silencieuse, elle m'examine et note ses observations dans un carnet. J'ai envie de lui demander, d'avoir la confirmation de mes inquiétudes, pour ne pas rester dans l'incertitude, dans la peur peut-être infondée.

- Hi… Hinata ?

- Haï ? fait-elle sans relever les yeux de son travail.

- Tu penses que je vais pouvoir remarcher ? je lâche d'une seule traite.

Cette interrogation interpelle immédiatement Hinata qui relève la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi cette question ? fait-elle.

Elle me rappelle tout à coup Neji. Il répond toujours à mes interrogations par "Pourquoi cette question ?". Cette constatation me fait un peu sourire, mais je redeviens vite sérieuse.

- Parce que… je commence d'une voix hésitante. Parce que je… Je ne sens plus rien dans ma jambe gauche, plus rien du tout. Les médecins me disent que ça va passer petit à petit… Mais je crois qu'ils mentent pour ne pas m'inquiéter ou parce qu'ils ont peur de me dire la vérité. Toi, tu connais mon état. Qu'en est-il ?

Il faut que je sache. Il le faut.

Hinata reste silencieuse un moment, puis soupire et s'assoit sur le lit.

- Ecoute, je vais être franche, dit-elle. L'état de ta jambe est très grave, et il est fort possible que tu ne puisses plus jamais remarcher. Mais ce n'est pas encore une certitude, il est encore possible que cela s'arrange et que ta jambe guérisse. Personne n'en est encore sûr pour l'instant. Je suppose que les médecins n'ont pas voulu t'inquiéter.

Je ferme les yeux. Alors c'est vrai, je ne vais sans doute plus jamais remarcher de ma vie… L'entendre de la bouche d'Hinata me le confirme et me fait un choc, parce que je sais qu'elle ne me mentirait pas. Que vais-je devenir ? Sans ma jambe, je peux dire adieu à ma carrière de shinobi. Je peux dire adieu à l'équipe…

Je réprime un sanglot. Je ne veux pas ne plus être ninja, je ne veux pas être obligée de quitter l'équipe, si importante à mes yeux… Je ne veux pas être séparée de Neji. Parce que je sais que si je ne suis plus l'élève de Gaï-sensei, je ne le reverrai plus… Je ne veux pas ! Surtout maintenant que j'ai entrevu un espoir… Je n'ai pas oublié ses paroles. Je n'ai pas oublié son regard. Et puis, il y a ces mots dont j'ai rêvé, pendant mon inconscience, des mots qui m'ont rendue tellement heureuse que j'aurais aimé qu'ils soient vrais…

- Tenten, tu ne dois pas avoir des idées noires, reprend Hinata. Ce n'est pas encore fait. La guérison est toujours possible, non ? La preuve, cela faisait un mois que tu étais dans le coma, et tu t'es réveillée aujourd'hui… Les miracles existent.

- Ce n'est pas un miracle, j'ai été appelée, je murmure alors.

C'est vrai. Les mots que j'ai entendus dans mon coma, ce sont grâce à eux que je me suis réveillée. Des mots dont que je ne suis pas sûre de leur réalité, de leur véracité, tellement ils me paraissent venir du paradis. Mais des mots qui m'ont donné la force de sortir du coma.

A ma grande surprise, Hinata arbore un grand sourire.

- Alors il l'a fait… murmure-t-elle comme pour elle-même, visiblement ravie.

- Qu'y a-t-il Hinata ? je demande, un peu à côté de la plaque.

- Ce n'est rien, me rassure-t-elle avec un plus grand sourire encore. Voilà, j'ai fini. Je te laisse te reposer.

Elle se lève et récupère son carnet.

- Et surtout ne te tracasse pas avec tout ça ! recommande-t-elle avant de sortir.

Elle me laisse seule et perplexe. Apparemment elle est au courant de certaines choses… Alors peut-être que… peut-être que ce que j'ai entendu dans le coma est vrai ? Ce serait vraiment merveilleux. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air gêné face à moi tout à l'heure… Et puis, ce qui est passé pendant la mission…

Je crois qu'il y a un bon espoir.

" _Tenten, c'est Neji. On m'a dit que tu pouvais m'entendre alors… j'ai certaines choses à te dire. Enfin, à t'avouer plutôt. Tu sais, j'ai toujours été froid, même avec toi et Lee, j'ai toujours paru insensible, avec pour seul objectif la réussite de la mission… Un véritable ninja, dévoué au village. Je te l'ai même dit, la mission et le devoir du ninja passent avant tout. Mais j'ai réalisé que… j'ai réalisé que je me trompais. Parce que… Parce que mes sentiments sont passés avant. Parce que je me suis rendu compte que ta vie m'importait plus que la réussite de la mission. Parce que quand tu nous as attaqués, je ne pouvais pas le croire, ça m'a fait si mal… Et puis, grâce à Lee il est vrai, je me suis rendu compte que c'est parce que… j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Et pour ça je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule, en danger… Ta vie m'est si précieuse, je ne voulais pas la perdre… Pas après m'être rendu compte de mes sentiments… Je voulais te protéger. Mais après dans la défaite tu as voulu abandonner, tu as voulu mourir… ça m'a fait si mal, je voulais que tu t'accroches à la vie… Et c'est pareil pour maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seul. Alors s'il te plaît, réveille-toi, parce qu'il y a des choses que j'ai envie de te dire… Tu es celle qui est chère à mon cœur."_

Je me réveille en sursaut, haletante. Encore ces paroles… Elles sont dans mon esprit jour et nuit. Elles ne me quittent plus. Ces mots raisonnent dans mon esprit sans arrêt. Je ne fais que les ressasser, que je sois réveillée ou endormie. Mon inconscient me les ramène sans cesse au premier plan…

J'aimerais tellement qu'ils soient une réalité. Je crois que je ne les ai pas rêvés, mais rien ne me permet de l'affirmer. Chaque fois qu'il est venu, Neji n'y a jamais fait allusion… Alors je ne sais pas s'il les a vraiment prononcés. Pourtant, je veux y croire.

Rien qu'à son attitude, je sens qu'il veut me dire quelque chose, mais qu'il n'ose pas, qu'il se retient. Il vient tous les jours, et c'est à chaque fois la même chose. Je suis très heureuse qu'il vienne quotidiennement, d'ailleurs j'ai appris par Sakura qu'il le faisait même lorsque j'étais dans le coma. Ça prouve bien qu'il tient à moi quand même non ?

Tous ces signes ne peuvent pas tromper. Et plus les jours passent, ça fait maintenant pratiquement deux semaines que je suis réveillée, plus je suis persuadée que ces mots sont vrais et que Neji veut me les confirmer.

En plus, mes parents semblent tout à fait disposés à ce que je sois avec Neji : chaque fois qu'ils sont venus me voir, ils m'ont dit que c'était un garçon très bien, très poli, très gentil. Ma mère m'a même foutu la honte en me disant que je ne devais pas le laisser filer. Mais bon, je suppose que c'est un bon encouragement non ?

Tout ça me rend donc plutôt heureuse, et je n'attends plus maintenant que les visites de Neji chaque jour. C'est comme le rayon de soleil de mes journées. Journées bien obscures sans ça… Car je suis toujours clouée au lit, et je commence à en avoir marre. Mais je ne peux pas me lever à cause de ma jambe… Et je refuse d'être transportée en fauteuil roulant, pour moi ça revient à admettre que j'ai perdu ma jambe. Jambe qui d'ailleurs est toujours aussi amorphe qu'à mon réveil. Elle ne bouge pas, elle ne me fait pas mal. Pourtant, j'aimerais plutôt qu'elle me fasse endurer une douleur insupportable, au moins ça prouverait qu'elle est toujours là.

Je commence à désespérer. Malgré les paroles rassurantes d'Hinata et de Sakura, je commence à croire que ma jambe ne redeviendra jamais comme avant. C'est un mal contre lequel je ne peux pas lutter. Je ne peux rien faire, à part attendre. Et j'ai l'impression d'attendre la mort totale de ma jambe plutôt que sa guérison miraculeuse. A cause de ça, il m'arrive d'avoir des crises de fureur et de vouloir tout balancer, tellement cela m'énerve. Le pire c'est que je le fais. Réagir ainsi ne changera rien aux faits, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Ça me soulage, même si après je me hais.

Je ne veux pas perdre ma jambe…

NEJI POV

Je marche dans l'hôpital, tellement familier du lieu que je ne réfléchis même pas à la direction que je dois prendre, j'y vais c'est tout. C'est ma visite quotidienne. Le fait qu'elle se soit réveillée ne change rien à mes habitudes, au contraire, je suis encore plus impatient de venir la voir. J'adore la voir me sourire et me raconter tout un tas de trucs. C'est le rayon de soleil de ma journée. Le seul problème, c'est que Lee m'embête là-dessus encore plus qu'avant.

Je me dirige vers sa chambre lorsque, pratiquement arrivé à sa porte, j'entends un hurlement, un hurlement de rage. Et non seulement il vient de sa chambre, mais en plus j'ai reconnu sa voix. Immédiatement j'entre précipitamment pour voir ce qui se passe. Dans le couloir, personne n'a bougé, ni infirmières, ni médecins, ni patients. Etrange.

Dans la chambre, on dirait qu'une tornade est passée. La petite table qui sert de table de chevet est renversée sur le sol, fissurée, des objets traînent, brisés, les fleurs que ses parents lui ont offert sont étalées par terre, le vase éclaté en mille morceaux et l'eau se répandant tout autour.

Est-ce elle qui a fait cela ? Je ne peux pas le croire, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Cette fureur… Avec appréhension, je pose mon regard sur le lit, dont les draps sont complètement défaits et dans tous les sens. L'oreiller est lui aussi à terre.

Elle, elle est prostrée dans son lit, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Je peux deviner aux sanglots qui secouent ses épaules et aux traînés argentées qui sillonnent ses joues qu'elle pleure.

Sans réfléchir, par réflexe, par instinct, je me précipite auprès d'elle et je la prends dans mes bras. Ce geste m'est tellement spontané que je me surprends moi-même… Je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça. Je la sens elle-même étonnée parce qu'elle cesse un moment de sangloter, avant de repartir de plus belle et de se blottir contre moi.

Ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça, tellement mal. Et je ne connais même pas la raison de ses larmes. La raison de cette colère qui a ravagé la chambre.

- Tenten, je murmure doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je me hais, pleure-t-elle. Je suis incapable de réagir en personne responsable. J'agis comme une gamine capricieuse.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle dit ça, mais je la réconforte tout de même. Je la laisse pleurer tout son saoul contre moi, je la réchauffe de ma chaleur parce qu'elle est glacée.

- Ne dis pas ça Tenten, ne dis pas ça… je murmure, comme une litanie contre sa tristesse.

Au bout d'un moment, ses larmes se font moins abondantes, ses sanglots moins forts. Je ne la relâche pas pour autant. Je veux la protéger. Sentit sa tête contre mon torse et mes bras autour d'elle me donne l'impression d'en avoir au moins le pouvoir.

- Ah Neji tu es là, dit soudain une voix.

Je relève la tête et vois Sakura, entrée dans la chambre et qui constate les dégâts avec une mine consternée. Tenten se détache de moi et lève des yeux rougis et honteux vers elle.

- Je suis désolée Sakura, je suis tellement désolée… sanglote-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu recommences, répond Sakura avec un petit sourire rassurant. On est habitué c'est rien ! On va arranger ça. Toi, repose-toi.

- Excuse-moi, excuse-moi… pleure-t-elle de nouveau.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu recommences" ?! Cette scène arrive souvent ?! Je ne l'ai jamais su pourtant. On aurait dit une sorte de crise. Personne ne m'a jamais averti. Ça me paraît grave tout de même ! L'état dans lequel elle est me déchire le cœur, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je vois Sakura me faire signe de la suivre tandis qu'elle la recouche. Elle pleure et s'excuse toujours, mais Sakura lui assure que ce n'est rien et lui ordonne de dormir.

- Excuse-moi Neji, excuse-moi… fait-elle, recroquevillée et n'osant pas lever les yeux vers moi.

Ça me fait tellement mal de la voir comme ça. C'est horrible.

- Ce n'est rien Tenten, ce n'est rien… je la rassure. Repose-toi.

Je me penche et l'embrasse sur le front avant de rejoindre Sakura qui est déjà sortie de la chambre. Juste avant de passer la porte, j'entends un sanglot, qui me serre le cœur.

Je referme doucement la porte et me tourne ensuite vers Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Elle fait des crises, me répond Sakura en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Des crises de fureur. Elle casse et renverse tout, avant de pleurer et de maudire sur ce qu'elle a fait.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est à cause de sa jambe. Il n'y a aucun changement, et il semble qu'elle va la perdre… Mais elle ne veut pas, elle ne l'accepte pas. Des fois elle s'énerve tellement contre cela qu'elle se met à frapper sa jambe en espérant que celle-ci réagisse.

- Elle… frappe sa jambe ? je répète, abasourdi.

- Oui, elle espère ainsi qu'elle va avoir mal, et si elle éprouve de la douleur dans sa jambe ça prouvera que celle-ci n'est pas perdue… mais malheureusement ça ne fait rien du tout, sa jambe reste inerte, elle ne ressent rien. Alors Tenten se met à hurler contre sa jambe, lui ordonnant, puis la suppliant de bouger, et elle se met à tout casser. Au début on s'alarmait, mais c'est devenu habituel alors maintenant on se contente d'attendre un peu qu'elle se calme, puis on vient la rassurer et la rendormir.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? je lui reproche.

Je m'en veux de ne m'être rendu compte de rien. Je n'ai pas vu qu'elle allait si mal à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Finalement je suis incapable de la protéger si je ne peux même pas savoir lorsqu'elle ne va pas bien et qu'elle a besoin d'aide.

- Ici tout le monde espère encore sa guérison, me répond Sakura, alors on ne voulait pas t'alarmer pour rien. Elle a besoin de gens qui ont de l'espoir et qui la soutiennent. En ne sachant rien tes paroles d'encouragement étaient plus sincères.

Je reste silencieux après ces paroles. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire… J'ai l'impression d'être inutile. Si seulement cette jambe pouvait aller mieux ! et dire qu'elle va même jusqu'à se frapper pour qu'elle réagisse… C'est terrible.

- Que… Que puis-je faire pour l'aider ? je demande à Sakura.

- Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. La rassurer, être auprès d'elle. Je crois que c'est ce dont elle a besoin. Côté médical, on fait le maximum. Mais si elle perd sa jambe, elle aura besoin de ton soutien pour l'accepter.

Je hoche la tête, déterminé. Si c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour elle, alors je le ferai…

TENTEN POV

J'ai encore eu une crise. Mais cette fois devant Neji. Je me hais, je me dégoûte. Comment je peux m'énerver ainsi et déchaîner une telle fureur ? Tout ça parce que je ne peux pas accepter la vérité… La vérité, que cette foutue jambe ne fonctionnera plus jamais. Que je ne marcherai plus jamais. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas…

Neji m'a vue dans cet état. Il doit vraiment avoir honte de moi à présent. Il doit penser que je suis nulle, que je suis vraiment une moins que rien. Et il a raison, je ne suis rien. Incapable. J'ai gâché toutes mes chances avec lui… Mais en même temps c'est mieux comme ça. Je ne le mérite pas.

Perdue dans mes réflexions, je n'ai pas entendu la personne qui est rentrée. Je sursaute lorsqu'elle prend la parole.

- Tenten ?

- Ah, Tsunade-sama, merci de venir me voir de temps en temps.

- C'est normal voyons. C'est à cause de moi si tu es ici maintenant… dit-elle.

- C'est moi et moi seule qui ai accepté la mission.

Elle hoche la tête puis promène son regard sur la salle. Tout n'a pas encore été remis en place depuis ma dernière crise, et il y a encore des débris au sol. Je dois aussi avoir encore un peu les yeux rougis, même après mon sommeil. Je croise son regard et je baisse les yeux, honteuse. Il est évident qu'elle est au courant. Mais elle ne dit rien.

- Tsunade-sama, soyez franche avec moi, je demande alors. Je suis tombée bien bas n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? répondit-elle en me fixant intensément.

- Vous avez vu… tout ça… je fais en désignant la pièce. Ce n'est pas digne d'une kunoichi…

- Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est une jeune fille qui a réussi une mission difficile. Elle a été grièvement blessée et se raccroche à ce qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'indigne là-dedans.

- Mais… je tente, bien que je sois heureuse de ses paroles.

- Et au final, tu es sortie de l'ombre non ? fait-elle d'un air espiègle. Tout le monde a reconnu tes talents.

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer quelque chose, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, et Tsunade-sama a un grand sourire.

- Je vais te laisser Tenten, commence-t-elle d'un ton mi-ravi, mi-mystérieux. Il est temps que tu sortes de l'ombre…

- At…attendez ! j'essaie de la retenir, déroutée par ses paroles.

Mais je ne la vois déjà plus. Je l'entends saluer quelqu'un joyeusement.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour Tsunade-sama, répond son interlocuteur, dont je reconnais immédiatement la voix.

En effet, une seconde plus tard Neji apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Je comprends alors les paroles de Tsunade-sama et je me mets à rougir. C'était donc bien à double sens, les mots qu'elle m'avait dits…

Neji a l'air inquiet en s'approchant de moi.

- Tu vas mieux ? me demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit près de moi.

Je me contente d'acquiescer, trop honteuse.

- Tu sais, tu ne dois pas te tracasser autant à propos de ta jambe… Il y a encore de l'espoir.

L'entendre essayer de me réconforter me fait du bien. Rien que sa présence me rassure, me calme. Mais ça ne change pas les faits malheureusement.

- Je n'ai plus d'espoir, je réponds, défaitiste.

Un ange passe. Nous restons silencieux un bon moment. Puis Neji pose sa main sur la mienne et la prend. Troublée par son geste, je ne dis rien. Il lève son regard vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

- Et… Et avec moi, tu crois qu'il y a de l'espoir ? me demande-t-il, d'un ton sérieux qui me fait frissonner.

Quoi ?! Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce qu'il tente de me dire ? Non, non, ce n'est pas possible ! Ce serait trop merveilleux, trop beau… Mais les yeux laiteux de Neji ne mentent pas. Et je sais reconnaître ce qu'ils me disent. Mon cœur s'accélère sous le coup de l'émotion.

Neji prend mon autre main et la garde elle-aussi prisonnière dans ses propres mains. Voyant que je ne réponds pas, il continue.

- Tu sais Tenten… Je ne sais pas si… Je ne sais pas si tu m'as entendu l'autre jour, quand tu étais dans le coma… Mais je t'ai avoué certaines choses, et j'aimerais te les redire maintenant. Veux-tu bien les entendre ?

- Bien sûr, je réponds, tremblante.

Ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé devient réalité. Les mots qui me hantaient tellement sont confirmés, ce n'était pas une illusion.

Neji se met à caresser mes doigts, plus serein.

- Je te l'ai dit, je pensais que le devoir d'un ninja était la priorité absolue, commence-t-il. La réussite d'une mission passait avant tout le reste… Mais dans cette mission, ta vie était en jeu. Tu étais en danger, ta vie était en danger. Et je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas te perdre. Et aussi, j'ai eu si mal quand tu nous as attaqués… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais c'était horrible. Grâce à Lee j'ai ouvert les yeux. Et j'ai voulu te protéger… Sans pouvoir y parvenir. C'est à cause de moi si tu es ici maintenant…

Je m'apprête à lui dire que non, il n'est pas en cause, il ne doit pas s'en vouloir… Je ne lui ai pas demandé de me protéger. Je dois m'assumer. Mais il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant de parler.

- Je m'en voulais d'avoir échoué, mais j'ai appris à laisser le passé là où il est, continue-t-il en plongeant ses yeux de neige dans les miens. Il faut aller de l'avant. Si je n'ai pas pu te protéger dans le passé, je te protègerai dans l'avenir… Tu ne dois pas rester bloquée sur ton passé, va vers l'avenir. Et garde espoir…

Je comprends alors le sens de ses paroles. Il me dit de ne pas abandonner, même si je perds ma jambe. De l'accepter, et d'aller de l'avant. De continuer comme cela.

- Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais tu n'es pas seule. Je serai toujours à tes côtés, parce que tu es celle qui est chère à mon cœur.

Neji me fixe plus intensément après ces paroles. Mon cœur bat plus vite encore, si c'est possible. Rien que ces mots me rendent heureuse. Je sonde l'immensité laiteuse des yeux de Neji. Il veut me dire quelque chose encore, je le sens, je le sais. Il ferme les yeux un instant puis les rouvre, plongeant au plus profond de mon regard.

- Tenten, je t'aime.

Mon cœur explose. Mon esprit se vide. Mes yeux s'éclairent. Mon sourire est étincelant. Ce que j'attends depuis des années, je l'ai enfin reçu. Neji m'aime, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe à présent. C'est comme si les portes du bonheur s'ouvraient enfin.

Neji me regarde, attends ma réaction. Pour toute réponse j'approche mon visage du sien et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sens surpris d'abord, puis détendu. Il est heureux, tout comme moi. Ce baiser est comme une délivrance, pour nous deux. Les lèvres de Neji sont douces et agissent comme un baume sur mes doutes et mes peurs. J'ai l'impression de savourer un bout de paradis.

Lorsqu'enfin nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre, nous sourions tous les deux, essoufflés mais ravis. Neji passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Je suis heureuse. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Mais il reste toujours ce point noir.

- Et ma jambe ? je murmure doucement, pour ne pas briser cet instant magique.

Neji soupire puis pose son front contre le mien. Ses yeux sont à quelques centimètres des miens. Je pourrais me perdre dans cette étendue de neige, sans songer à m'y retrouver. Neji sourit doucement.

- Affrontons les difficultés ensemble, d'accord ? dit-il sans me quitter du regard. Même si c'est dur, à deux nous y arriverons.

Je souris à mon tour et acquiesce. Avec lui rien ne m'est impossible… S'il est à mes côtés je suis capable de tout. C'est un nouveau départ.

Neji se penche à nouveau et m'embrasse. Je savoure ce baiser comme le premier. C'est ma nouvelle force de vivre.

Vous aviez raison Tsunade-sama… Il était temps pour moi de sortir de l'ombre.

_Et voilou voilou c'est terminé ! Z'êtes tristes ? Mais non faut pas lol. Sont mignons nos ptits Neji et Tenten hein ? lol En tout cas, j'ai fait des ptits efforts stylistiques, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué (pas sûr lol) : dans tous les Neji POV, Tenten n'est jamais nommée autrement que par "elle" (sauf lorsqu'on l'appelle). Et dans tous les chapitres, il y a au moins une fois les paroles de Tsunade "il est temps de sortir de l'ombre". Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais ct une volonté de ma part lol._

_Aaaaaah, ma première fic que j'achève, ça fait quelque chose quand même ! En tout cas, je suis bien heureuse qu'elle ait eu autant de succès, je ne pensais pas du tout que ce serait le cas ! En tout cas, vos rewiews m'ont toujours fait extrêmement plaisir, alors laissez-en une dernière fois s'il vous plaît !! Je vous fais d'énormes bisous à tous, encore merci !!_

_"Une aventure n'est rien sans équipe pour la mener"_

Princesse d'Argent.

_PS : il y a un épilogue maintenant, pour ceux qui lisent maintenant, il reste encore un chapitre à lire… ;-)_


	6. Epilogue : mon secret

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Hé non vous ne rêvez pas, voici une suite pour "Il est temps pour Tenten de sortir de l'ombre" ! Je m'explique : plusieurs lecteurs m'ont demandé une suite ou un chapitre bonus, et comme j'avais déjà dans l'idée de faire un épilogue, ça m'a décidée ! J'ai donc écrit cet épilogue ! Bon alors normalement un épilogue c'est court, mais moi je sais pas faire court alors c'est quand même pas mal long… Enfin trop long pour un épilogue je pense. Tant pis ! Je peux pas raccourcir et je ne pense pas que ça va vous déranger lol. _

_J'espère seulement que beaucoup de mes lecteurs liront cet épilogue, comme la fic est censée est terminée j'espère que certains auront l'idée de regarder… Enfin sinon tant pis, rien que d'écrire cet épilogue m'a fait plaisir._

_Question rewiews, 23 rewiews pour le chapitre 5, je crois que j'ai (encore lol) battu mon record ! Décidément cette fic a bcp de succès et j'en suis très heureuse !! Alors voilà les RAR anonymes !_

_Sailor Ocean : Et oui, encore et toujours la première, ça change lol Jte remercie de tes compliments ! Gros bisous !_

_Xio : T'inquiète ce n'était pas un reproche ! je suis contente que tu suivais ma fic, et merci bcp ! Gros bisous !_

_tafolpamadlaine : Ah, la majuscule pour "elle', j'y ai pensé ! Mais je me suis dit, non c'est trop lol Je te remercie du fond du cœur de tes compliments qui m'ont bcp touchée, merci bcp bcp ! Et pour un SasukeSakura, si ça t'intéresse bah sache que j'en ai une de commencée depuis un moment… Alors guette mes sorties de fics lol Et n'oublie pas de te faire cuire à manger ! ptdr Merci bcp bcp gros bisous !_

_Xaya : C'est vrai que je tenais à finir cette fic sur les paroles de Tsunade-sama, et tu remarqueras que j'ai terminé de la même manière cet épilogue. Et pour ma propre phrase à la fin, elle me tenait bcp à cœur également, car si cette histoire vit, c'est grâce à vous, les lecteurs. Alors merci ! Et merci bcp de tes compliments, de tes rewiews, qui m'ont toujours très touchée et fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu liras mes autres fics ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Ange des étoiles : Merci bcp bcp de ta rewiew ! Gros bisous !_

_nobiooky : Oui j'en ferai sûrement d'autres ! merci bcp gros bisous !_

_Mokona-chan : Je t'ai écouté Mokona-chan ! Voici le chapitre bonus que tu attendais, sous forme d'épilogue Merci de prier à mon temps tous les jours ! ptdr Et gros bisous à toi, merci de toutes rewiews qui m'ont soutenue, merci merci !_

_Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-chan : Merci de tes compliments c'est gentil ! Et une autre fic viendra c'est sûr ! Gros bisous !_

_Yoruichi : Merci merci ! Gros bisous !_

_PetiteSaki : C'est vraiment gentil je te remercie, surtout que ce n'est pas facile de décrire tes sentiments alors je suis contente de voir qu'apparemment c'est réussi ! Merci bcp aussi de tes encouragements, c'est certain que d'autres fics viendront ! Gros gros bisous !_

_Caeli : Ah moi aussi jsuis une fan de Neji mais Tenten je l'adore aussi lol Mais j'aimerais bien être à sa place quand même ! lol Merci bcp de ta rewiew, gros bisous !_

_Voilà ! J'aimerais dédicacer cet épilogue à tous ceux qui m'ont demandé la suite, c'est à dire **bee orchid**, **Kikai tenshi**, **Mokona-chan** et **Morticia vampirella**. Mais je n'oublie pas tous les autres rewieweurs qui m'ont laissé vraiment de très touchantes rewiews et qui m'ont presque fait pleuré… Je ne rigole pas, vos rewiews sont tellement gentilles et encourageantes. Merci énormément à vous tous !!_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

_**Epilogue :**_

NEJI POV

Liberté. Voilà ce que représente cet instant pour nous. Moi. Elle. Le nouveau Nous que nous formons tous les deux à présent. Depuis que j'ai eu le courage de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Depuis qu'elle m'a fait le bonheur de m'accepter. Depuis que ma vie est devenue un bout de paradis.

En cette fin d'après-midi, nous sommes tous deux simplement heureux. Nous avons quitté l'hôpital et Konoha. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle s'éclipse ainsi de sa chambre de malade, avec mon aide, mais chaque évasion est aussi agréable que la première… C'est un souffle de liberté. Pour elle qui est enfermée le reste du temps à l'hôpital, pour moi qui passe du temps seul avec elle. On profite simplement du temps présent sans penser ni aux conséquences ni au futur. Il y a seulement elle et moi.

C'est elle qui a suggéré notre première évasion… Elle ne supportait plus de garder la chambre, de rester enfermée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Surtout que l'état de sa jambe était toujours aussi incertain et qu'aucun médecin ne pouvait rien lui assurer de réconfortant. Je la comprenais, c'est pourquoi j'ai accepté de l'aider à s'échapper. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire sans aide puisqu'elle ne peut pas marcher… Ça a été un moment de pur bonheur, rien que tous les deux. Et puis un peu plus tard elle m'a redemandé la même chose, et j'ai accepté de nouveau. Et petit à petit c'est devenu une habitude, ces promenades de fugitifs, et les remontrances des médecins ou de Tsunade-sama ne nous ont pas arrêtés.

Mais cette fois-ci, notre évasion a un goût spécial, parce que c'est peut-être la dernière.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Tenten, assise dans son fauteuil roulant que je pousse. Elle a toujours l'air plus fragile comme cela et elle n'aime pas ce fauteuil, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se fatigue avec des béquilles. Je l'oblige donc à rester assise et à me laisser la pousser, quoiqu'elle puisse penser. A ce moment précis, elle a l'air un peu soucieuse. Elle doit encore songer à cette opération.

- Cesse de te préoccuper de ça, je lui ordonne doucement.

Elle sursaute au son de ma voix. C'est vrai que nous sommes restés silencieux depuis notre sortie de l'hôpital. Son visage prend un air triste.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire autrement que d'y penser.

Je soupire. Je comprends bien, je réagirais de la même manière à sa place, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en inquiète constamment. C'est déjà assez difficile.

- Je sais, je murmure. Je sais. Mais oublie jusqu'à demain. Profite des instants présents.

- Tu as raison mais… la peur m'étreint et m'en empêche, chuchote-t-elle d'un ton empli de craintes.

- Il est encore temps de renoncer, je dis d'une voix pleine d'espoir, les mains crispées sur les poignées du fauteuil.

A ce moment-là, je ne peux pas voir le visage de Tenten parce que je suis derrière elle, mais je devine qu'il arbore un sourire triste.

- Je sais que c'est ce que tu souhaiterais, Neji, me répond-t-elle. Mais comprends-moi… N'aurais-tu pas pris la même décision à ma place ?

Je ne réponds pas, ça m'est trop douloureux. Si, bien sûr, j'aurais pris exactement la même décision qu'elle, mais là on parle d'elle… Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Comme j'aimerais qu'elle renonce à cette satanée opération ! Je lui ai pourtant dit que je l'aimais et que je la soutiendrais même si elle perdait sa jambe. Mais ça ne lui suffit pas, il faut qu'elle ait accepté la solution de Tsunade-sama. Celle-ci n'aurait jamais dû lui proposé cette opération, bien trop dangereuse.

- Neji, m'en veux-tu d'avoir pris cette décision contre ton avis ? reprend Tenten d'une voix à l'accent coupable.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! je réplique violemment. Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus de toute façon. Cette décision n'appartenait et n'appartient toujours qu'à toi.

- Ne dis pas ça Neji, ça m'attriste quand tu dis ça… Tu es à mes côtés, tu me soutiens, tu partages toutes mes inquiétudes… Tu as tout à fait le droit de donner ton avis.

- De toute façon tu sais ce que j'en pense, je marmonne. Cette opération est beaucoup trop dangereuse, je ne veux pas que tu y restes.

A-t-elle seulement songé à l'état dans lequel je me retrouverais si l'opération ne marche pas ? Si je la perds, je me perds aussi. Je ne lui survivrais pas, pas maintenant que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments et que nous les partageons. Elle m'infligerait une blessure qui ne se refermerait jamais, une douleur trop insupportable. Mais je ne crois pas que Tenten y a pensé. Elle m'a oublié dans sa décision. Je sais que c'est égoïste de dire ça, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Je ne veux pas la perdre, est-ce un mal ?

- Neji, j'ai longuement réfléchi à tout cela, m'explique Tenten de sa voix toujours un peu lointaine, un peu triste. Tu le sais.

Oh ça oui que je le sais. Ces longues discussions qu'elle a eues avec Lee et Tsunade-sama, elles servaient à la faire réfléchir, à l'aider à prendre sa décision. Je crois que Tenten a suffisamment ressassé tout ça dans son esprit. Mais tous les deux, nous n'en avons jamais parlé ouvertement, calmement. Nous n'avons pas eu de vraie conversation ensemble, pas comme celles qu'elle a eues avec Lee et Tsunade-sama, dont j'ai été exclu. C'est parce qu'elle savait que je ne serais pas d'accord j'imagine. N'empêche, j'ai l'impression de ne pas compter.

Sans m'en apercevoir, j'ai arrêté de marcher et de pousser son fauteuil roulant. Je sens une main douce et fraîche se poser sur une des miennes. Tenten s'est retournée comme elle a pu et me regarde dans les yeux.

- Neji, je sais ce que tu penses. Ne crois pas que je ne fais aucun cas de ton avis, ce n'est pas vrai. Ma décision a été dure à prendre, j'aurais aimé ne pas aller à ton encontre, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Devons-nous tellement en parler ? Devons-nous nous disputer pour cela ? Tout sera fini demain.

Oui, tout sera fini demain. Mais pas forcément de la manière dont je le souhaite.

Soupirant, je me remets à marcher, poussant Tenten devant moi. Je ne veux plus en parler, de toute façon sa décision est prise et même moi je ne parviendrais pas à la faire changer d'avis. Il est vrai que c'est toute sa vie qu'elle met en jeu. Sans sa jambe, plus de mission, plus de kunoichi. Juste une jeune fille infirme. Elle ne le veut pas, et moi non plus. Mais je préfère encore une jeune fille infirme qu'une jeune fille morte.

TENTEN POV

Neji s'est tu. La discussion est close je suppose. Je soupire tristement. Je comprends sa position, et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir qu'il ne pense encore une fois qu'à me protéger. Mais je ne veux pas d'une vie d'infirme. Je suis faite pour être shinobi. Un point c'est tout.

J'ai bien pensé à refuser cette opération dangereuse que Tsunade-sama m'a proposée, j'ai bien songé à une vie sans ma jambe, je me suis dit qu'avec Neji à mes côtés, j'étais capable de tout endurer et que tout irait bien, tant qu'il était là… Je me suis bien dit que c'était possible et que je ne devais pas risquer ma vie, risquer de perdre Neji alors qu'il venait tout juste de me dire qu'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que moi. J'ai chassé les paroles de Tsunade-sama de mon esprit, résolue. Mais je me suis surprise à finalement y repenser, à espérer, à rêver, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus m'en défaire. Je me suis intéressée à la question. J'ai demandé à Lee de me raconter ce qu'il avait ressenti alors qu'il était dans une position similaire à la mienne. Ses sentiments, ses interrogations étaient les mêmes que les miens… A ceci près qu'il n'a jamais eu dans l'idée d'abandonner sa vie de shinobi. Lui a toujours cru en sa guérison et était prêt à laisser sa vie. Il avait peur bien sûr, mais il n'a jamais hésité. Sa détermination m'a convaincue de franchir le pas, d'essayer moi aussi. C'était dangereux, mais Lee avait survécu à une opération du même acabit, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

Après j'ai longuement parlé des risques et de l'opération avec Tsunade-sama. Elle a bien compris mon état d'esprit et m'a tout expliqué sans détour. Elle m'a parlé sincèrement et m'a bien dit que c'était du cinquante/cinquante. 50 pourcents de chances d'y rester, 50 pourcents de chances d'y survivre. Ça m'a paru possible, j'y ai cru, alors j'ai accepté. J'ai lourdement pensé aux conséquences. Mais ma décision était prise. Je ne veux pas d'une vie d'infirmité, même auprès de Neji. Est-ce parce que je suis faible ? Je ne sais pas, mais je dois assumer mon choix.

Mais il y autre chose derrière cette décision. Certes je l'ai prise car je ne voulais pas abandonner ma voie de shinobi. Mais j'ai aussi une autre raison. Plus intime encore, plus secrète. Dont je n'ai parlé à personne, pas même à Neji. Il aurait mieux accepté mon choix sinon je pense. Cette raison est mon secret, parce qu'elle ne concerne que moi et est devenue aussi bien mon fardeau que ma raison d'être. Mais je crois que Tsunade-sama l'a devinée. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux lorsque nous avons parlé. En même temps tout vient d'elle, c'est elle qui a tout déclenché, alors ce n'est pas étonnant. Ma raison secrète, c'est que je veux être digne des mots qu'elle a prononcés, de ce qu'elle pense de moi, et de ce qui est devenu mon état d'esprit, ma manière d'être. Je veux tout simplement mériter d'être sortie de l'ombre, comme le dit si bien Tsunade-sama. Sortie de l'ombre dans l'ordre des ninjas, sortie de l'ombre dans le cœur de Neji. Je crois aux paroles de Tsunade-sama. Elles sont devenues vraies et je veux qu'elles le restent. Et pour ça je ne dois pas rester bloquée sur le passé et avancer. Et si ma jambe reste dans cet état je ne le pourrais jamais. Mon esprit serait toujours attaché au passé. Je serais amoindrie. Mes efforts n'auraient servi à rien. Ma détermination non plus. Et… je n'aurais pas mérité l'attention de Neji.

Pour tout ça, pour tout simplement rester dans la lumière, je dois le faire. Je dois subir cette opération. Parce que je ne peux pas me contenter de la situation présente. Je ne serais plus la vraie Tenten. Voilà ma vraie raison. Voilà ce qui m'a vraiment poussée à prendre cette décision. C'est ma raison d'être tout simplement.

Neji n'est donc pas au courant de cela, il pense que j'ai accepté l'opération seulement parce que je veux rester une shinobi. Il n'est donc pas de mon avis, lui tout ce qu'il veut c'est que je reste en vie. Il ne veut que me protéger je le sais. Et ça me déchire que d'être opposé à lui sur ce sujet. Je me suis expliquée sur mes premières raisons. Il a mal réagi sur le coup mais n'a rien dit par la suite. Mais je sentais que ça le rongeais. Et comme je viens de le constater, il n'est toujours pas d'accord. Cela m'attriste. Je ne veux pas le perdre. J'ai besoin de tout son soutien. Je sais que je fais preuve d'égoïsme par rapport à lui, en ayant pris cette décision contre sa volonté. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à changer d'avis maintenant. Trop de chemin a été parcouru dans mon esprit.

Soudain Neji s'arrête, me stoppant par la même occasion et me sortant de mes pensées. Je lève la tête et regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes arrivés au pied d'une colline à la pente douce et verdoyante. Je ne connais pas l'endroit, mais nous devons être au-delà de la forêt qui entoure et protège Konoha. Il règne ici un calme et une sérénité étonnantes. Le vent doux qui fait onduler l'herbe verte de la colline me caresse le visage, c'est agréable. Le lieu est magnifique.

Je me retourne vers Neji, m'apprêtant à lui demander pourquoi il m'a emmenée ici, lorsque sans un mot il s'approche et me soulève dans ses bras. Surprise, je lève un regard interrogateur vers ses yeux blancs, insondables comme toujours.

- Fais-moi confiance, me dit-il simplement.

Rassurée, je me laisse aller et pose ma tête contre son torse alors qu'il gravit la colline, me portant toujours dans ses bras, comme une mariée. S'il me demande de lui faire confiance, alors je n'ai qu'à me laisser guider… Je crois en Neji.

Arrivé au sommet, il s'arrête et me dépose délicatement sur l'herbe, avant de s'asseoir à son tour, son dos contre le mien.

- Neji, qu'est-ce… je commence, mais il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, m'intimant le silence.

Il tourne la tête et plonge ses yeux dans les miens, comme s'il essayait de me dire quelque chose. Une fois de plus je suis troublée par l'immensité laiteuse de son regard. Je m'y perds comme à chaque fois. Mais c'est toujours avec délices. J'aime ces perles de nacre. J'aime ce visage qui les porte. J'aime la personne à laquelle appartient ce visage. A cet instant il n'y a plus de dispute, plus d'opération, plus de craintes. Seulement lui et moi, seulement deux personnes qui échangent le plus doux des sentiments, seulement deux regards qui se noient l'un dans l'autre.

Neji se penche et ses lèvres effleurent les miennes dans la plus douce des caresses, avant que les deux ne s'unissent. La main de Neji vient caresser ma joue. Je me sens bien comme à chaque baiser. L'instant est toujours magique. J'aimerais qu'il dure indéfiniment, tellement j'ai l'impression d'entrevoir le paradis.

Mais à mon grand regret, Neji finit par se détacher de moi, et reprend sa position initiale, son dos contre le mien. Sa main a trouvé la mienne et l'enserre doucement. Il lève son regard vers le ciel. Je l'imite, à peine remise de l'émotion du baiser. La pression de la main de Neji se fait alors légèrement plus forte et son regard se porte plus sur l'horizon.

- Regarde, murmure-t-il.

Je sursaute tellement la beauté de l'instant me frappe. Le ciel, déjà orangé, se colore progressivement de rose et de rouge. Le gros disque flamboyant qu'est le soleil se fait manger par la ligne d'horizon petit à petit dans un flou qui rend les choses irréelles. Plus l'astre s'enfonce sous la terre, comme happé, plus le rouge est chassé par le mauve descendu du plus haut du ciel. Et finalement le violet est lui-même repoussé par le bleu nuit qui installe son royaume dans toute l'immensité du firmament. Le soleil a depuis longtemps tiré sa révérence. Enfin, timidement, les étoiles viennent ajouter leur éclat à la nuit, faisait scintiller le rideau sombre au-dessus de nos têtes.

Pendant tout ce spectacle, Neji et moi sommes restés silencieux, contemplant simplement la beauté du ciel. Sa main n'a pas lâché la mienne. Dos contre dos, tête contre tête, nous avons savouré ensemble cet instant magique. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Ce coucher de soleil était magnifique. Je n'en ai jamais vu de semblable. Cette beauté conjuguée au simple fait d'être en compagnie de Neji me rend le moment merveilleux. Unique. Inoubliable. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir marché au milieu du paradis.

Neji soupire doucement et tourne légèrement son visage vers moi.

- Je voulais à tout prix que nous partagions ce moment, me confie-t-il.

Sa voix est teinté d'une point de nostalgie dont je devine l'origine. J'ajoute mentalement la fin de sa phrase "si jamais tu meurs demain". Nous ne parlons plus de l'opération, mais elle reste toujours entre nous, comme un obstacle invisible, comme un tabou que l'on veut oublier. Impossible, malheureusement.

Nous restons encore un moment assis ainsi, en silence. Sans mots, sans paroles, nous nous libérons de nos angoisses. Je ne pense plus à demain. Peut-être mon dernier jour. Mais je n'y pense pas. Je n'oublie pas non, mais je n'y pense pas. Je veux simplement profiter de l'instant avec Neji. Sentir sa présence près de moi me rassure, me berce. Je suis bien avec lui.

La main de Neji se resserre sur la mienne.

- Il est temps de rentrer, murmure-t-il, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser l'intimité de cet instant à deux. La nuit est tombée depuis un bon moment.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama va râler, je réponds en souriant.

Neji sourit à son tour en se levant. Il est vraiment trop beau quand il sourit. J'ai remarqué qu'il souriait plus souvent depuis quelques temps. J'espère que c'est grâce à moi, j'en serais vraiment heureuse. J'aime quand il me sourit, mes craintes se dissipent et mon cœur se remplit de soleil.

Constatant que je l'observe, il rougit très légèrement avant de reprendre contenance.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? me demande-t-il.

- Rien, je réponds en souriant. Je t'aime c'est tout.

Alors là ses joues prennent une très jolie teinte rouge vif. Je ris doucement. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire rougir comme ça, et j'espère bien que cet état de faits ne changera jamais. Même si je ne suis plus là.

Feignant l'indifférence, Neji me soulève de nouveau dans ses bras et s'apprête à redescendre la pente de la colline.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, déclare-t-il alors d'une voix un peu gênée.

Heureuse, je me blottis une nouvelle fois contre son torse, profitant de sa chaleur. J'aime être contre lui. Je ferme les yeux, me laissant bercer. Je sens que nous redescendons la colline. Je prends une des mains de Neji dans les miennes.

- Je ne veux pas être demain, dis-je alors dans un murmure.

- N'aie pas peur, me répond Neji d'une voix douce. Je penserai à toi. Nous affronterons les difficultés ensemble. Je te l'ai promis.

Ces mots me rassurent et me caressent. Je remarque qu'il ne m'a pas demandé de renoncer à l'opération. Alors ça veut dire qu'il a accepté mon choix. Je suis heureuse. Il est à mes côtés, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Il me soutient comme toujours.

Je suis prête à affronter ce qui m'attend demain. Et j'en ressortirais vivante, parce que la personne la plus chère à mon cœur attendra mon retour.

NEJI POV

Deux ans ont passé. Assis au sommet de la colline, là où nous avons contemplé à deux le coucher du soleil, je laisse vagabonder mes pensées. Evidemment, elles sont toutes tournées vers elle. Je ne cesse de penser à elle, jour et nuit. Elle est en moi.

Je renverse la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Elle me manque. Je voudrais tant qu'elle soit là. Je voudrais tant la prendre dans mes bras. Pouvoir sentir sa chaleur contre mon corps, ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses cheveux sur mon visage. Mais malheureusement elle n'est pas là. Partie.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis assis au sommet de cette colline, quand soudain je sens deux mains se poser sur mes yeux. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas senti la personne à laquelle elles appartiennent arriver. Il faut vraiment que j'arrêter de toujours penser à elle, ma vigilance s'en ressent. Mais ces mains me sont familières…

- Devine qui c'est, me murmure une voix douce dans l'oreille.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. C'est trop facile, cette voix je la reconnaîtrais entre mille, elle hante mes pensées et mes rêves.

- Tu es enfin de retour.

- Gagné ! fait la voix en posant ses lèvres sur ma joue.

D'un geste prompt j'attrape les deux mains qui bâillonnent mes yeux et je fais basculer leur propriétaire devant moi avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Ses lèvres sont toujours aussi douces.

- Hé bien, quel accueil ! fait leur propriétaire après que je me sois détaché d'elle.

- Tu m'as manqué, j'explique en posant mon front contre le sien. Les missions de plusieurs mois devraient être interdites.

Elle a un petit rire joyeux, que j'aime tant. Puis elle se lève et s'avance un peu dans le vent. Automatiquement mon regard se pose sur sa jambe gauche, par pur réflexe. Mais je n'ai plus de raison de m'inquiéter maintenant.

- Mais sais-tu pourquoi j'ai reçu cette mission Neji ? me demande-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux en tournant seulement son visage vers moi.

Je secoue la tête négativement, attendant sa réponse. Elle rit une nouvelle fois.

- Tenten, ne me fais pas languir, je me plains en souriant.

- C'est un secret ! s'écrie-t-elle malicieusement.

J'aime la voir aussi joyeuse. Comme avant quoi. Non, encore plus qu'avant. Elle sourit toujours, elle rit souvent. C'est un bonheur pour moi.

- Mais exceptionnellement, je vais te le dire à toi, continue-t-elle en tournant son visage vers le ciel.

- Ce sera notre secret à tous les deux alors, je souris.

- Hai !

Elle avance de quelques pas. Elle observe le ciel. Puis elle tourne son visage vers moi et m'adresse un magnifique sourire.

- C'est parce que je suis sortie de l'ombre.

_Et voilà cet épilogue est terminé ! Et il clôt cette fic de manière définitive, là il n'y a pas d'alternative je suis désolée pour ceux qui veulent que ça continue encore lol. Mais je suis très fière de moi car d'après mes rewiews j'ai su retransmettre des sentiments et de l'émotion, et ça c'est ma plus grande récompense ! C'est grâce à vous que j'ai continué et que j'écris de superbes choses ! Beaucoup me demandent comment je fais pour décrire les sentiments comme ça, mais en fait je ne réfléchis pas vraiment, je laisse courir mes doigts sur le clavier et ça donne ça… Parce que c'est pas en m'inspirant de ma vie sentimentale que j'arrive à produire ça je peux vous l'assurer ! Ou alors c'est ce qui est présent dans mes rêves. Allez savoir lol._

_En tout cas, c'est bien ma première fic que je termine et c'est celle qui a le plus de succès (96 rewiews pour 5 chaps, vous vous rendez compte ?! Moi pas encore, jsuis sur mon nuage) Bref c'est grâce à vous tout ça et je vous remercie du fond du cœur !!!! En espérant vous retrouver pour une autre de mes fics !! (un autre Neji/Tenten m'est venu l'esprit, j'ai commencé un Sasuke/Sakura il y a longtemps, et j'ai encore plein d'autres idées !)_

_Alors tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est : MERCI DE TOUT MON CŒUR !! Je vous adore !! Et je vous fais plein de gros bisous, portez-vous bien !!_

_"Une aventure n'est rien sans équipe pour la mener"_

Princesse d'Argent.


End file.
